Naruto's sightless secret
by Yukie Mortimi
Summary: What would Naruto's life be like if was blind? Along with the friendship and help from Kyuubi, the bijuu inside of him, Naruto begins his path to becoming a ninja without sight. Due to the fears of not being allowed to be a ninja, Naruto must keep his secret from those close to him. Slightly AU and OOC, NO PARINGS! Good Kyuubi, blind Naruto. T for possible Swearing and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! My second story! I won't use my billion OCs in this one. Naruto is a little OOC but…. he is blind. Kyuubi's good in this, he helps Naruto with the disability. The way he became blind is natural. His eyes just stopped working when he was young. His eyes still look normal, because he had blue eyes to start out with, they just dulled a bit. Naruto is a loner in his childhood so no one actually notices it and he tries to keep it a secret so he can still become a ninja and thus Hokage. He wants to show everyone that he can still do anything even with a disability.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. **

**This story is a fanfic! Things that are different from canon and such are not affecting the real storyline in anyway. This is a story that I made up and wrote.**

**There will be no pairings! AT ALL! **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Important/reading_

_**Time skip/scene change/authors note/POV change/etc.**_

_**(I dont know if i'll do pov change between Naruto and Normal…)**_

_*Sounds*_

Line breaker

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto sat in the darkness that was his life. He could barely even remember what colours looked like. He lost his sight about a year ago, he was only five then. His whole life had changed, Naruto had always had bad eyesight and it was just getting worse and worse until he couldn't see anything at all. He had meet the Kyuubi that day.

Kuruma, the name of the Kyuubi. Had helped Naruto, he had taught him how to do anything and everything without sight. Naruto could even throw shuriken and Kunai and get the target! He could spar, and even read! Naruto had a unique talent for seals and he used that talent to improve his life.

Naruto had used invisible miniature seals on his fingers to allow him to read by nearly skimming his fingers across the letters. Due to being a jinchuuriki he had heightened senses, and with the help of kyuubi could use an echolocation of sorts to find his way around.

Chakra sensing allowed him to deduce who he was with or talking to if he had a name and met the person before.

But this wasnt perfect. He would still bump into things or trip, think someone was someone else. Heck he was even caught talking to a tree a few times. But so far people just thought it was stupidity or clumsiness. Sure Naruto wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but he still had an average intelligence. He used the ploy of a fool to hide his secret of not being able to see.

But being a six year old who had no parents, friends, or sight he would obviously be slightly behind. But thats were Kuruma comes into play. He would help him and teach him. Hes the one who told him using a henge to go shopping would get him normal pricing and non rotten foods.

But of course we can't have a non- ramen loving Naruto! It was his favorite meal, and Ichiraku was his favorite! He also loved his orange jumpsuit, orange was one of the colours he could easily remember, being such bright and happy colour.

Naruto was just sitting in his kitchen area waiting for his cup ramen to finish cooking. He had poured the water about a minute or so ago, so it will be close to done.

*Ding, ding*

Naruto jumped slightly, not expecting his ramen-timer to ring when he was in thought. He took the lid off the ramen, and easily grabbed the chopsticks where he put them, just beside the cup so he wouldn't lose them.

He slowly ate, would be too good to burn himself before school, would it? He was supposed to be the ramen loving, always happy dobe! If he walked in sulking because he failed to eat ramen correctly he might worry his favorite, and only teacher who doesn't hate him for Kuruma, Iruka.

He respected the man, he was the only one with enough balls to get close to him, besides Hokage-Jiji of course. The old man did all he could to help him, but being the Hokage he was busy and Naruto understood that.

Naruto got up and rushed towards the school building.

**-School-**

All of the children scramble into the classroom and hastily took their seats. Naruto was careful as not to trip on the stairs on his way to his desk. He hadn't noticed who he sat down beside until it was too late, he was heavily concentrating on not falling to notice. Two screaming fangirls ran into the room and began shouting at him for sitting beside their 'Precious Sasuke'

Naruto sighed, he's never even seen the kid. How would he care if they thought he looked hot or not. Naruto faced the presence beside him and glared. By feeling the chakra flow he could tell that the raven was also glaring at him.

Naruto slowly got up and sat beside Shino on the other side of the room.

"Hey Shino, you mind if I sit with you? I was kinda kicked out of my old spot." He smiled at the buzzing chakra source.

Naruto can tell basic knowledge of what kind of Jutsu or techniques a ninja uses just by 'looking' at their chakra. He can feel different things and sometimes hear. Hes been getting better at doing this and can even see faint outlines of the chakra, like his own little world.

A water type was slightly wet feeling, and you can hear the sloshing of the water, it was a dim, he wants to call it…. Blue? That sounds right.

A Fire type is hot, he could hear the cackling of the fire and it was red and orange his two favorite colours..

A wind type, Naruto has noticed this is a rarity, but sometime he could feel a breeze by standing by certain shiboni. He can't see anything as its air, but he could hear the blowing of the wind caressing the air it flows through.

A Earth type, it felt hard, and smelt faintly of dirt. He could see brown and bits of green around theses people.

A lightning type user would have chackling chakra, that was quite distracting sometimes, with sudden white and yellow flashing in a orb. **(like the Chidori..)**

Shino was a clan member, the Amburne clan, he could see tiny light black specks -lighter black than his all around vision- and he could hear the buzzing of the bugs inside of him. It was annoying at first but now comforting to be around. Knowing its coming from one of his only friends.

"Sure Naruto, just don't cause any trouble sitting here." The stoic boy replied to Naruto, breaking him out from his thoughts.

Shino barely talked to anyone, but had always had some kind of friendship with Naruto. They would often talk, mostly Naruto, but the bug user would replie every now and again.

The class soon starts with Iruka saying that they were going to be sparring today.

**-Academy field-**

All of the students were lined up outside of the sparring grounds. Many of the students went up in pairs after their names being called and took their turn.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, you two are up now." Iruka calls out to the boys.

The blind boy and the black eyed boy both trudged into the field, both not wanting to spar with the other

"You may start!" Iruka calls out, holding his clip board, waiting to grade the two shinobi wannabes.

As soon as the teacher called out to start Sasuke shot out to end this as soon as possible.

He was running nimbley towards the blind boy he was facing, but once he got to his destination and shot out his arm to punch the seemingly oblivious boy, his target let himself fall back to dodge the punch.

Naruto had in a backwards arch and then flipped into a handstand kicking the boy he was facing in the chin. He quickly jumped onto his feet and got into a fighting stance ready for the raven to launch as he could feel the blacked eyed boys rage.

But he wasn't attacked, the boy jumped into a defensive stance waiting for the 'dobe' to make the first move, not wanting to repeat what had made him get kicked in the face.

Naruto took the opportunity he was given, sprinting towards the last Uchiha, he faked a punch and when the raven shot out to block he easily kicked the boy in the chest. Naruto slid back preparing for an assault from the one he damaged twice now.

Sasuke ran forward, the rage in his eyes clear as he has gotten hit by the class loser twice. He was able to land a punch on Naruto who was distracted by his fangirls screaming at him for actually hurting Sasuke.

Naruto was pushed back and landed on his butt. Sasuke again charged at the boy assaulting him while weak. Soon enough Iruka couldn't continue to watch the boy being beaten and called the match to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood and spit in another direction, watching as the loser of the fight stood shakily.

The boys glared at each other, and ended up walking away without saying anything else.

A rivalry between a boy who fights without eyes, and the last of a clan who can advance their eyes, was just now created. Two opposites fighting along different paths to different goals.

**(An. So how did you like my first fight scene… EVER! That was the first fight ive ever wrote! Praise me Senpai! :3)**

**-Time skip 6 years-**

**(Naruto is now 12. Starting canon.)**

"Ha ha! You cant catch me!" A boy covered in paint and carrying a paint-can ran through the village.

There were many ninja chasing after the blond- paint covered boy. Even some ANBU, it was hard for them to keep up with the boy as he ducked and swung under obstacles that would be impossible for the normal person.

Narutos echolocation ability had improved greatly. He could even run through a forest and only bump into a few trees. He could also fully see peoples chakra signatures. Everyones belongs to a element, civilians just barely could show it. He could even tell hight, and sometimes age. He knew almost every ninjas in konoha's signature chakra. He would be able to tell if there was a spy in the village before the spy could walk in the front gates.

Naruto had set up many different seals that would tell him if there was foreign ninja chakra, genin to ANDU level would set it off. He also had many defense seals around his apartment, that sure stopped whoever kept coming and vandalizing his home.

Naruto just kept on dodging the people every which way. He stumbled on a rock, but only for a second. Then he swiftly ducked into an ally to hide from his pursuers. He had hidden behind a dumpster and then he was suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt. Well no ones perfect, he might miss someone occasionally.

"Naruto! How could you paint the Hokage Monument?" A angry sounding Iruka screamed at his student.

Naruto just chucked, "Well i'm going to become Hokage, so then I can do anything I want, why not start now?" Naruto grinned at his teacher who was…. glad? Whenever Naruto was with his favorite teacher he noticed how he always showed strange emotions in front of him.

Naruto was dragged back into class, paint covered and all. Not that he cared, he couldn't see how dirty he was, so he didn't care if others saw it.

**-School-**

"Ok everyone! Since Naruto took so much time away from class we are going to do a henge test!" Iruka cheered as all of the students complained and blamed Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure what he really thought of the henge. It was useful, if you were normal, but if you were like him and only told the difference between people from smell, voice and chakra, you could tell who they were without doing anything at all. Actually now that he thought of it, using a henge strengthened the users chakra, making it EASIER for him to tell who it was.

All he had to do was use his immense chakra and picture what he wanted to look like. He mastered the solid henge, this is no longer an illusion. Naruto actually has great chakra control, he wouldn't be able to 'see' if he didn't, chakra means more to him then it does any normal ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki, time to show me your henge." Iruka commanded the boy.

"Right! Sexy No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out!

After a poof of smoke Naruto was turned into a female version of himself, Naruko. She had long blond hair tied into pigtails and her whiskered cheeks were plump and blush covered.

Iruka was shocked to see a naked female Naruto, and passed out from the nosebleed he got from the sexy Naruko.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto yelled out pointing at Iruka who was coming to.

"Naruto!" All of the girls in the room screamed at the blind trouble maker.

Naruto quickly ran out from the room, screaming as he was chased by the entire female population of the class, well Hinata stayed behind of course. Silently cheering on her crush.

**-Time skip, next day, genin exams.-**

Naruto strolled into the classroom and like usual, sat beside Sasuke not knowing as the boy is so quiet in his brooding. When he heard the door slam open by a fighting Ino and Sakura he got up and strolled over to Shino again. The two sat in silence until the bell rang and Iruka called Shino for the test as his name last name starts with an A.

After about twenty minutes of kids going in, then out with a new Hitai-ate Naruto was called up, he carefully strolled down the stairs making sure to count the steps to know when he reached the bottom.

He slowly pushed open the door and 'peeked' into the room. He could feel a table, a bunch of things on it that all felt the same.. cloth maybe? Iruka- sensei was sitting at the table and his assistant teacher Mizuki-sensei was standing beside the table, Naruto thought his arms were crossed but he wasn't sure. Mizuki-sensei was slowly admitting the tiniest pinch of Killer Intent, Naruto couldn't tell what people were doing or what they looked like, but he was an expert on emotions. He could guess a facial expression just by the emotion of the person.

Naruto also had trouble figuring out what an object is, like for example the cloth on the table. The blond wannabe shinobi was confused why cloth would be there, WAIT! The headbands. Naruto wanted to smack himself for not figuring it out.

Naruto was now standing in the center of the room,just across from Iruka-sensei.

"Ok Naruto, we need you to make three bushin, in suitable shape, please." Iruka gently commanded.

Naruto sighed, of course they choses bushin,Kuruma haters. The only one of the Academy three that Naruto couldn't do. He put his hands into the correct sign and channeled his chakra to his fingers. There was a poof and there were two clones, one on the floor one looking sickly and another -if you call it a clone- was just a pile of sludge on the ground.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail." Iruka was downcast. He was hoping that his favorite student would actually manage to pass this time.

Naruto was sad that he couldn't pass, but he was absolutely depressed that he had disappointed his teacher. He could feel everything that Iruka could. But the strangest thing was MIzuki-sensei, he was joyful, happy.

'Another Kyuubi hater, eh? So professional for a teacher.' Naruto thought to himself. He would need to 'keep an eye' on Mizuki-sensei. There was something fishy going on, something that would involve him.

**-Time skip 3 hour, forest-**

Naruto had gotten past all of the traps and ANBU using his pranking skills, he was now sitting in the clearing that Mizuki- 'sensei' had instructed him to. He was now running his fingers over the scroll, using his seals to be able to read the words. He reading up on the famous Shadow Clone of the Leaf.

The Genin-hopeful thought he had it down, so he got off his butt and got to practicing. Doing as the instructions told him. When he eventually got it, he was covered in dirt and chakra drained, but that didn't matter now! He felt a familiar presence in one of the trees.

It was Mizuki! The snake had came to take what he had worked for! He must of thought he was clever, showing so much killing intent, and throwing the demon windmill shuriken that he was holding.

Naruto easily heard the shuriken and dodged it, leaving a surprised Mizuki that he had known where he was. Naruto then heard running, panting, and felt a familiar chakra source. It was now Iruka-sensei, did he know about Mizuki? Or was he trying to get the scroll from the 'Demon Brat'?

**-Time skip about 20 minutes?-**

"Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you? Did you know that the whole village hated you? Well did you?" Mizuki screamed as he grabbed his last demon windmill, obviously going to throw it at the 'defenseless' Naruto now that Iruka was wounded and sitting beside a tree.

Naruto just stared at the man, he knew where this was going, he was going to spill the beans about Kuruma. But what they don't know was that Naruto knew, and hes friends with the Bijuu inside of him.

"Naruto, when the Kyuubi attacked the Fourth sealed it inside of a baby! That baby was you Naruto! You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki threw the Demon Windmill at the blind boy.

Naruto was pissed off now! He was talking shit about Kuruma! Didn't he know what a Jinchuuriki was? Along with that Kuruma never wanted to attack the leaf. He was forced to, FORCED! That was Naruto's last straw. He caught the weapon flying towards him and flew it back to the man who sent it in the first place.

He ran towards the tree, charging and Kyuubi inforced punch.

"Dont talk about Kuruma like that!" Naruto screamed at his ex-teacher.

Naruto punched the tree and everything went flying, after that he blacked out by the force of using Kurama's chakra.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my first chapter! **

**Yes Naruto will still be a genin.**

**No they wont find out about him being blind till an incident with Tsunade.**

**I love blind Naruto stories! So Im writing my own! i hope everyone likes it and that its not weird… :3**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**-Yukie Mortimi**


	2. Chapter 2

****Authors Note!****

****I'm excited about this fanfic! It easy to write and I have a few ideas on where this is going!****

****I have used some ideas from Twin Troubles 'Who am I' so please go check her out! If you like blind Naruto, then go read her story, its a goodie.****

****Thanks you for all of the support! Boy this story got quite a few of views/likes/follows! Ill try to write these chapter faster… But my internet was screwing around, and I had to reboot my computer… I overslept today when I was planning on writing and uploading this morning… I had to stay or an extra half n hour after school for foods class… I need to redownload Google Chrome… YEAH! Plz! If I get theses out a little late plz forgive!****

****Im sorry Senpai! I will try my best to write theses as fast as possible!****

**_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any characters/places/anything I use in this story. This story is based off things that I sadly, don't own. :(**_**

**"****Talking"**

**'****Thinking'**

**"****_**Bijuu Talking"**_**

**'****_**Bijuu Thinking'**_**

****Authors note/ Time Change/scene change/ pov change/etc.****

***Sound effects***

**_Reading/ References/ Remember/ Titles/ Falseness_**

**Line Breaker.**

**qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**

Naruto woke up groggily, his head was pounding and he was still tired. Rolling over and wanting to sleep again Naruto began to doze off as he heard the door to whatever room he was in open.

"Naruto, Naruto? Are you awake? You got knocked out in the fight…" A voice that Naruto recognized as Iruka stated, worry laced his words.

Naruto rolled over to 'look' at his worry stricken teacher. Naruto stared where a ball of chakra was floating around and smiled, he saw chakra on such a level it would make a Hyuga jealous. He could see most of the body, like he could identify arms, legs, torso,head,hands and feet. Yet only trying to figure out a hand sign by looking at the 'fingers' he wouldn't be able to. He also couldn't tell much of what a body part was doing, just basic and general stuff, but it was all that the blind boy had needed.

Naruto always thought of his vision as his own little world. He saw things that no one would even dream of. Sure when listing everything like this, it would seem like he was able to see everything, but the sad fate of the blind was not so easily escapable. He had never seen the face of his few only friends, or his beloved teacher. Naruto had even forgotten what a smile had looked like. He was living in a world without light or colour, besides what he saw within others chakra.

Naruto has even forgotten his own face. It was a heartbreaking feeling, to not know ones own face, what you yourself look like. But he was ok with that, as long as he could continue to become stronger, to protect the village that shuns him and his Bijuu buddie. Narutowouldbecome Hokage, Believe It!

**-Iruka POV-**

I was worried, Naruto had suddenly gotten a far away look in his eyes. Was it the Kyuubi taking over again? Actually Iruka wasn't sure if the Kyuubi had ever taken over our blonde hero, the way he was trying to defend the beast.

"Hey Naruto, what were you trying to do? It sounded like you… knew… the kyuubi.." I shakily manage to question the young knucklehead, hoping that my fears would not be confirmed.

Naruto gazed up me, his eyes looked, blank. I was at the verge of crying for this small boy. Maybe it really was the Kyuubi? Its not like Naruto could actually care about the thing that had made him hated by the whole village.

"Iruka-sensei, i'm sorry but, I really was defending Kyuubi." Naruto talked in the most serious tone I had ever heard him say.

Then he took a complete 360, the boy lightly chuckled at me and bowed his head slightly in a sheepish apology.

"Uh, gomen sensei, I actually knew about Kyuubi for a while now. He saved me after an attack by an angry mob of villagers. We talked for a bit and Kyuubi explained what he was and why he was there. I just get a angry if people bad talk him." Naruto again bowed at me.

I patted him on the head, I was obviously going to tell the Hokage what he had just told me, but I was quite fond of the boy. I smiled to him told his goodbye and left the hospital room.

**-Normal POV-**

The blind boy stumbled out of the hospital and me his way over to his apartment. He felt guilty lying to his favorite teach like that, but he wasn't going to tell him about his blindness. One, he didn't want to worry his teacher. Two, he just couldn't give up on his dream of becoming the Hokage. Blind or not, it didn't matter to Naruto he had spent most of his life this was and could coupe.

Naruto was a little scared, what if he was pulled from the ranks of Shinobi before he even became one? Not from being blind, but from knowing of Kyuubi. The dreaded council might think he was a threat if he knew of the Bijuu that was sealed inside of him. Naruto couldn't let that happen! Even if he had to lie to the Hokage himself, which he had a feeling he would be forced to do soon.

But enough of that, Naruto made his way home. By instinct and routine he automatically knew where his door knob was. He lazily turned it and stepped into his small apartment. Small was good, meant he could easily find things and would have to much hassle moving around in the safety of his own home.

His shabby apartment was the first thing Naruto had memorized. The path to the academy and then the school itself. He now had the whole village mapped out in his head. The problem was though, that this is a NINJA village, there was parcie and sometimes even attacks, not to mention that the city was old and often had some type of construction. This caused Naruto to get lost sometimes. If he wandered into a new section or rebuilt marketplace, he w9uld have to take the time to map it out again. This was risky was stumbling around without sight was, to put it like a Naara, troublesome.

Naruto thought it was a little too late out for someone who had to be at school tomorrow morning. So he quickly scrambled into bed, only tripping once on a ramen cup, and closed his useless eyes.

Well not useless, they made his face look better than two empty holes.

**-Next morning-**

Naruto sulked as he made his way to his school, today was not going to be fun. He would have to go to the classroom where all of the failures went, again, and wait to be laughed at by the newly made genin who passed while he didnt.

'Stupid Bushin! They all know that I can't do it! Oh yeah, Kuruma had to go and give me his chakra when I was in rage mode too. If I had used my newly learned Kage Bushin, then maybe I could've passed instead of passed out.' Naruto fumed in his head, making Kuruma pout that he wa being blamed, he was just trying to help the kid.

But Naruto knew that Kuruma just wanted to make him look badass while defending him.

Naruto sighed in frustration as he missed the handle to the classroom door. Damn sliding doors, so hard to find the handle on. Naruto angrily pushed on the door and dragged it open by using the pressure added by his hands, screw handles, Naruto was going to open it the way that was easy for him.

When Naruto walked into the room he felt the immature chakra of the failures. They were only at the elemental level of civilians, knowing only three jutsu the children in the room with him seemed fated to take another year.

Alot of the kids that had passed has a bloodline and came from a clan, knowing techniques before the academy. There were only about seven kids who hadn't been from clans. Heck even Naruto had Kyuubi's power and the ability to know a ninjas special and main attacks just by 'looking' at them. The ninja who advanced in his old class were going to be the next generation on badasses.

(Seven as in three teams of non-clans and Sakura. lol idk if its accurate just go with it, they all fail anyways.)

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Some teacher who's chakra Naruto recognized but he didn't both to remember her name, as she swooned all in with her looks. Looks, its something Naruto couldn't understand. He hasn't seen anyones face, let alone his own, in about seven years! How was he supposed to care, chakra only had different colours and feeling depending on the person, other than that everyone basically 'looked' the same as him.

Naruto 'looked' up to the teacher, again looking at the ball of chakra that represented the head.

"Why are you here? I was told that you had passed, due to special circumstances." The teacher's tone was dripping with venom, and her chakra was showing large amounts of rage, along with pure black hatred.

Naruto was surprised, he didn't think they would let him pass, he thought the opposite, that he would be kicked out.

Naruto turned around and left the classroom, not missing the,

'Damn demon brat, using his demonic powers to cheat. If i find anything wrong with the Hokage or that emon loving teacher of his, then ill kill him myself. Although, this means i'm not stuck with the damn brat." The teacher again latched her tone with oozing venom.

Naruto wanted to start laughing, he didn't expect to let to pass either. But now he was just happy that he did. He would get to be a part of the badass generation, making it easier to start the path to Hokage!

Naruto walked into the classroom and sat beside Shino knowing that accidentally missing Sasuke and sitting beside him was a mistake.

He waited for people to question his presence but none of the other newly made genin said anything. Maybe they were told? Or just didn't care? Probably the second one, they wouldn't care as long as they weren't in a team with him.

Iruka walked into the classroom and smiled, seeing Naruto here was a good thing, that he had chosen to become a genin and not choose to leave or be taught for another year. Iruka also felt a pang of guilt -that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto- Naruto didn't know why he was given the chance to become a shinobi. Iruka had come up with the idea of making him a ninja to help train him to use the Kyuubi chakra, under the watchful eye of Kakashi Hatake's sharingan implant.

Naruto had noticed the guilt Iruka-sensei had felt towards him. Did this have to do with Kyuubi? Did Iruka make some kind of deal to let him become a shinobi? Naruto was slightly nervous now, not wanting to be turned into a weapon or hurt his Bijuu buddie.

Iruka held up a clip bored and started to call, out the team names, he had just called out team six and was starting team seve.

"Team seven with consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out, reading it from his clipboard. "Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

When Iruka finished he called out team eight, Hinata, Shino and Kiba. (Along with akamaru of course.)

Then after followed team ten, as Team Gai is team nine. It was now the ne Ino-Shika-Cho, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

Naruto silently groaned, he was with the silent brooder, and he hates silence, and the squealing fangirl, he hates high pitched noises. A deadly combination for the blind shinobi that relies mostly on hearing. Naruto wanted to smack his head on his desk. This was too much, maybe he should've just stated he was blind and given up on Hokage. But then again, all he ha to do was put up with them until he became Chunin. Then he would be able to work with other ninja.

Naruto began to feel determined, he would fight just as good, no better, than the normal genin! He would have to get Kuruma to teach him how to use his chakra, as it s a much needed strength and speed boost.

By the chakra Sasuke wa snow showing he could also tell that he didn't like the teaming at all. The only person he could tell was happy in their team wa Sakura, being with her crush and all.

Naruto was sure that it wasn't him, that everyone in the room could feel her happiness of being with Sasuke, then the heart crushing realization that she remembered the she was also paired with the class 'dobe' Naruto.

Naruto didn't exactly hate Sakura, it was just that she wasn't serious, and her screeching voice. But if she actually got serious about training she could be a decent ninja. Besides her nails to vocal chords vocal chords and screeching.

Naruto wasn't to big a fan of Sasuke either. Everyone liked him because of his looks, something Naruto hates. Other than that all be dose is brood and send out negative energy. Another thing Naruto hates. He had to ask Kuruma to block out his negative energy, so now sensing him was a little tougher, makes sense how many times he's accidentally sat beside the raven. But he was getting used to it.

Naruto kept thinking about his teammates, and his sensei. He heard of the extremely lazy and tardiness of Hatake. Now that he thought of it….

Would he even last till chunnin?

**-Time skip, hour-**

All of the other Sensei came and took their respective teams out to do who knows what, and only the newly formed, Team Seven was left. Waiting for the every tardy teacher. Naruto was bored, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he couldn't read in front of them without looking suspicious when using his finger seals, and he just plain couldn't draw. Even with all of the capabilities that Naruto had without sight he still couldn't draw crap. Never would probably never will.

Naruto had waited enough and decided a punishment was in order. Dont mess with the blind Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! But if you do, watch your back, and be wary of chalk erasers.

Naruto had walked to the front of the class, stumbling slightly on the stairs as he had reached the bottom but lost count of stairs and it surprised him. Picked up the Chalkboard Eraser, walked to the door and shoved it in the small space at the top.

Ignoring the complaints of his now made team, he sat back at the desk in the back he was sitting at, this time nt stumbling!, and waited.

In about ten minutes or so, Naruto wasn't keeping track but that's what it felt like. The door opened and a grey haired man with a face mask and his left right eye covered, got a head full of chalk!

Naruto fell out of his chair laughing! How was a joinin, although supremely lazy looking, not able to dodge, stop, catch, see a CHALK ERASER! Sasuke or even Sakura would have seen it! Naruto would probably not… but he was blind so… excuse.

"My first impression is.. I hate you… " With that the lazy jonin walked back and up to the roof. He waved his hand showing them to follow.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

****Authors note!****

****Hey! Im sorry this is coming out late! I've had a very busy day…. ugh! Tomorrows will be up faster! Ill try get the majority of it done in the morning so I can post it after school.****

****Sorry if this is a little bit shorter! I'm trying to get it out quickly…. Yay!****

****All of the chapters will ********AT LEAST ********2k words… this 2.6k and some. Sorry! Ill try do a 3k word tomorrow! i'm just rushing a bit.****

****Read on my fellow Otaku!****

****~Yukie Mortimi! :3****


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!**

**Chapiee 3! I'm trying my best to get theses out as fast as I can! Praise mehhh Senpai~**

**Oh Yes! Shout out to, ****Ben10extrem****e! Thanks for reviewing BOTH chapters! You're the best! I hope you like this chapter ^-^**

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 'Falseness'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

**Authors note/time change/scene change/ POV change/etc.**

_Reading and such_

*Important sounds*

Page Breaker/important words/senses/thoughts/text

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto got up and follow the lazy scarecrow, careful and wary of his enemy, stairs! He stumbled a bit, as he doesn't usually use the stairs to the roof. Heights plus no sight just doesn't add up…

Naruto went to the stairs and strolled across the roof, being careful of the SECOND set of stairs, and sitting down on the middle step, right beside the railing, just in case.

His excellent hearing heard the other two in team seven *Clunk* up the stairs in an annoyed way- probably because our teacher was so late- and after what seemed like a forever doomed to clunking they made it up and sat down on the stairs, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura on Sasuke's right and as far away as possible from our blind protagonist.

The lazy teacher closed whatever book he was reading and sighed…

"Ok, lets do introductions, it'll be good to know your teammates." The newly made Sensei sighed again, Naruto could tell he really didn't want to be here, but then again so did Naruto.

Our blind boy would have taken any other team besides this one. Heck he would rather be Sasuke on a team with Sakura and Ino, and THATS really saying something!

"Ano, Sensei, maybe you should go first, so we know what to say…?" Sakura looked confused.

'Does she not even know how to introduce herself? Wow, that's the smartest person in the class for yeah. Can't even introduce herself.'

"Well then, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like many things and don't really dislike much."

He started.

'Well, by looking at his chakra I can tell he REALLY likes whatever book he was reading, better not be porn. But he said he doesn't not like much…. what about us? Didn't he say he hate us? Theres an emotion that I don't exactly recognize… remorse maybe? Regret? Oh well, ill find out sooner or later...' What Naruto didn't notice was that these feelings were towards him. For the most part.

"My hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies, and my dream for the future? Well, I don't have one." Kakashi ended his introduction.

'Well at least he has hobbies. But the dream for the future? I think he means that he has given up on his dream. Well! Thats not something i'm going to do! I'll become hokage even without sight! I won't let such a minor handicap stop me from earning the respect I desire and being able to protect my village!' Naruto was now determined. His thoughts making him put on a brave face, or at least what he thought was a brave face. He hasn't seen someones face for like.. seven years, of course he'll forget, but he tries his best!

"All we learned was his name! Cha!" Sakura couldn't hold in her rage to being stood up like that, asking for him to introduce himself and he just goes away worthless information!

"Well pinky, if you want to it better than introduce yourself." Kakashi merely waved off the girls anger.

"Well ok then. I'm Haruno Sakura! My likes are…" she looks over to Sasuke and giggles pervertedly.

"My dislike are, Ino pig and Naruto!" She shouts angrily!

"My hobbies and dream for the future…" She looks over to Sasuke again and giggles, hiding her face in her hands so her crush wouldn't see the HUGE bush on her face.

"Ok then…. creepy…. Ok! Now the brooder can go!" Kakashi used his famous eye smile as he pointed at Sasuke who had his hands folded by his face, the 'hand' chakra was gathering in front of the 'head' chakra, so Naruto could tell.

'Wait…. did he call Sakura pinky…? Pink? Oh yeah! That girly colour, she probably wears it or something...' Naruto oblivious as ever just how pink Sakura really was…

"Im Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike much and don't like anything. My hobbies are nothing."

'Expect brooding and giving off negative energy, he could even put Kuruma to shame with how much he does it… emo voiced shit...' Naruto pointed a glare at him, but got punched in the face by Sakura for glaring at her.

"My goal- no ambition, because I WILL make it a reality, is to kill… a certain…. someone."

'Crap! Negative energy is over 9000! I think i'm gonna choke its so thick!" **(THATS WHAT SHE SAID! Sorry.. couldn't help myself :3) **

Naruto put a hand to this throat and started yelling at Kuruma to block it out, eat the negative energy or do some demon thingy.

'Man I hope he dont mean to kill me, I am his sensei after all...' Kakashi sweat dropped at the boys killing comment.

'Ok, now blondie you turn." Kakashi started, making Naruto think about his hair colour that he had long forgotten….

"Uh.. ok.. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Ramen and Kuru-chan. I dislike people who talk smack about Kuru-chan and me. I HATE screeching voices, silence and negative energy."

Getting another punch for glaring at Sakura when he went to send it to the brooding Uchiha, that probably wasn't even listening to his introduction.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! Oh! my hobbies are…I don't actually think I have hobbies… Yah know, besides pranking.. I guess?"

'Well its not like I can tell them its practicing my Chakra sensing… Or NOT falling on my face..' Naruto had an afterthought.

"My dream for the future- TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air at that.

'Well, I have a annoying fangirl, brooding killer and…. I don't know what to think..? Whose Kuru-chan? I was told to help this kid could control the Kyuubi as he used some of its chakra, is that what he calls it? Strange, I wouldn't think anyone had the guts…?' The silver haired ninja assets his new team.

"Well moving on, tomorrow we'll we doing survival tanning, and before you ask, yes I know you have done it before. This is special. Meet me at Team Seven's training grounds at dawn, and don't eat anything, you'll just throw it up." With that, the newly made Sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**-Next day, training grounds 7-**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had all gathered where they were supposed to, in a field with three stumps in it. They were all confused why they were there. Naruto hadn't even own they were stumps until Sakura, the ever talk out loud screecher had asked Sasuke if he knew 'Why there were three aligned stumps in the training ground.'

Naruto was rather confused why they were there… training perhaps? Oh well, he could sense his sensei chakra coming, he was only like… five hours late… yeah, he was so going to scream at the man when he got here.

Then the teacher came in, Naruto and apparently Sakura who had the same idea also, wasted no time screaming at their new teacher.

"YOUR LATE!" Both children screamed at the scarecrow.

The newly made teacher waved his hands in a lazy matter, mumbling about helping an old lady cross the street. But Naruto, being the blind chakra sensor we all know and love knew it was false. Lies were some of the first things he was able to 'see' with his special abilities.

The teacher then got to explaining the test they were to do, and the 66% failing rate! How they only had two spots, two bells, and they had to get them by noon to pass or be sent to the academy.

Well, Naruto had almost been sent back to retake a year and was prepared to take another year, sure he didn't WANT to fail, but if he did he would be able to handle it. But now that he thought about it, he was in the generation of badasses. Making him want to stay, crappy team or not.

The blind boy had no idea who he wanted to get rid of. The smart but not-so-helpful in battle Sakura, or the too-proud-for-his-own-good Sasuke? Only fate would show him the better one, whatever one that will passed.

But there was also the frightening possibility that he would fail, and they would both pass. Maybe his handicap would cost him an important battle? He would just have to try, and give it his all! To become Hokage!

Naruto had gotten into a fighting stance, pulling out a kunai as they have been told to aim for the kill. He was ready for anything, chakra flowing activation his echolocation, in this state he was able to 'see' everything! It took quite a bit of chakra to do it. Even with Narutos seemingly endless chakra he would still run out in about four hours of fighting with it activated.

He was currently working on a way to use Kurama's chakra for the ability. That would mean he could use it all of the time! Only stopping to recharge at night when he was asleep and didn't need it. Kuruma had endless chakra so it wouldnt matter about how much it used, plus his practice with his technique was helping lengthen the time and lessen the chakra output.

Naruto was certain by the way his Sensei's chakra had changed to 'surprise' that he could feel the chakra being used for his technique. After his teacher yelled "Go!" Naruto dashed out of sight in a heartbeat, seeing the gray and white trees with his chakra paluse to dodged them easily. He hid pretty easily, summoned a clone and sent him after the bells.

**(An. He can use shadow clones...if u werent sure..)**

After a couple other clones were made to scout for his other teammates and teacher. He began to set up a few seals to know what was happening without his clones getting dispelled.

He set up a few seal traps as well, using his extended knowledge of seals he created some smoke seals and a few low explosions, about the power of a regular explosive tag, as not to give away too much of his skill.

Then he heard a few twigs snap, he shot up into a fighting stance and again got out a kunai. He could pick up a few traces of chakra, it felt a lot like his sensei, so he got dangerously low to the ground. The newly made ninja snuck a explosive tag out from his pocket trying his best not to make it noticeable.

When a kunai was flung at him he immediately jumped out of the way, sticking his explosive seal onto his kunai and throwing it back where his attacker had tried to hit him.

He sprinted backwards and ducked down low, waiting for the explosion. Once he heard the large banging and tumbling of trees,dirt, and rocks he slowly stood up, once again sliding in a defence as to not be open to attack and waited. He waited for a spike of chakra, for his echolocation to sense for the other, or for any sound.

Nothing, there was nothing. He felt nothing, nor heard nothing. There was a spike of chakra, but it was mixed within the explosion,, making it hard to tell what had happened. There was another chakra spike and before he had time to try dodge the kick thrown at him, he was kicked in the face and landed on the ground with a *thud.*

Naruto nimbly got to his feet, slid back and 'stared' at his teacher. He now knew who he was facing against, and had a pretty good guess at what had happened. The problem was, what happened to the shadow clone he had sent to fight him? He didn't remember anything of what the shadow clone had experienced.

Then it came to him, the memory of Kakashis chakra source rushing at him, then the clone had dispersed.

"So, I take it you're not a clone? Well let me say, your chakra output is amazing, but too easy to sense. Also, being able to utilize shadow clones is impressive. Im guessing you sent more clones than what I have dealt with." Kakashi using his superior battle experience to assets the situation.

"Yeah, I figured I would keep watch on the other two, help them if they were to confront you." Naruto smirked at his reply. He had guessed the jounin had wanted them to work together the whole time.

It had taken him sometime to figure out, but the way he had pitted them against each other had made him realize. Also There has never been three man teams, always four. Konoha has always been the type of village that promoted team work. Once he had all of the pieces he was able to finish the puzzle. He smirked again at the surprised reaction in Kakashi-sensei's chakra

"So, you were set on helping your teammates if they were to encounter danger? Brave Considering that theres only two spots on this genin team. Would you only help one if I were to use my shadow clones to attack both simultaneously? Or would you choose one? To keep the other bell for yourself?" Kakashi questioned the unknown to him blind boy. Who again smirked at his teacher.

"Well I would help both of course. We both know I was only allowed onto a team because I shown that I can use Kuru-chan's chakra. I already thought I would be redoing a year, im fine without passing." Naruto only half meant what he said, he was guessing on the Kyuubi Chakra part, but he also wanted to stay in this group of ninja.

Kakashi was even more surprised with that last comment. Naruto also felt.. pride? What was he proud of him for? Finding the reason of the test, or maybe trying to help his teammates? Well he had only just met the guy and this type of pride is what NOT to expect after just meeting someone, sensei or not. Actually he didn't even know if he would be his sensei, if they failed this 'test' then he would go back and do it again, probably with a new teacher. Or he would be sent to become a weapon, or killed, if he was lucky he would be a civilian.

Oh well, that didn't matter right now. He needed to get the bells and then demonstrate teamwork. Hoping that his teammates wouldn't be so shameful as not to give up the spot for each other and be passed.

But instead of congrats for figuring out and accomplished the goal of showing teamwork, he was met with an assault from his teacher, he was punched in the face and again knocked to the ground.

"Thats great and all that you know this test is about teamwork, normally you would have passed. But your a special group. Last Uchiha, smartest genin for a while and container of the Kyuubi, who can use it's power. You have to actually get the bells to pass.

Naruto was completely shocked at this. He didn't know that because of his secret about Kuruma coming out would mean he was forced to do things harder. Dang him and his special team!

Naruto again got to his feet as quickly as he could. Bracing himself for another sudden attack Naruto heightened his special ability t the max! He would need it f he was to fight a jonin.

Naruto started a link with Kuruma.

'Hey, Krumuma, you think you could lend me some chakra, you know… so I can pummel him without looking suspicious...' Naruto asked the Bijuu inside of him.

'_**Kit, you called me Kuru-chan like… three times. Why should I? I think I should just let u suffer! **_Kyuubi growled at the boy and calling him 'Kuru-chan.'

'Haha, it was just a joke, please! You can train me into the ground later! Or give me nightmares, whatever you demons do for fun! Just help me out here, but not enough for the cloak. Just r eyes and a power boost! Thanks A bunch!' Naruto didn't even bother to wait for a reply as the chakra began to flow through him and he cut the link.

Naruto growled slightly at hi teacher. His echolocation soaking up Kyuubi's chakra, making it a hell of alot easier on him.

"Well, you said I could utilize Kyuubi's chakra, so why not give you a demonstration?" Naruto chuckled and charged at his teacher.

Kakshi kept up Naruto's pace, struggling slightly as they went into a taijutsu match, kicks and punches flying everywhere. But then suddenly a clone dashed out and grabbed the easy to locate on Hatakes hip, jingling bells.

the clone met up with a few others and hid the bells, making it harder for Kakashi to obtain them, the Naruto that he had been fighting with turned out to be a clone as Naruto had replaced himself when he was punched in the face before he asked Kyuubi for chakra.

Naruto's other clones had located his teammates and they had all shown their new teacher their team work. After all of that they had passes and the other two had to admit, the dobe was good for something after all.

**-Ichiraku, about 3 or so hours later.-**

After the passing of the test of teamwork, Kakashi had taken his team out for lunch to celebrate! Narutos choice as he was the one who had gotten the bells, the first genin-to-be to ever get the bells from Kakshi.

'So the dobe turns out to be more, eh? Maybe teaching a genin team won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be. Sensei, you should see you boy now, you would be so proud! He had began to be able to use the power you died to give him.' Kakashi had a calm happiness going through him at the thought of the Sensei seeing his boy now.

Naruto had been slurping down the ramen faster than thought possible, making Kakashi's wallet sag. But that would be ok, as they would start missions tomorrow, getting some more money in the process.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, welcome to the shinobi forces!" Kakashi held up his drink, having toast to his new genin team.

All three of the newly made genin, for real this time, cheered and toasted the new life that awaited them.

'Just one more step to becoming Hokage' Naruto thought happily as he started his sixth bowl of ramen!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hope everyone liked it! I thought my ending was good! This chapter is over 3k! I finally brought a longer chapter! mna I have a bunch of homework tonight! ;( But I finished this quickly do I could keep my promise of an earlier upload!**

**Thanks for everyone who has read my story, now don't feel shy and review! I will read and reply!**

**If you review ill give yah a shout out like the AMAZING**_**Ben10extreme! **_ **:3 Doesn't that make yah want to?**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note!**

**Hahahahaha… so embarrassed! I've been spelling Kurama wrong the whole time! D:**

**But never fear! I have turned a new leaf! I will be spelling it Kurama instead of Kuruma From now on!**

**Oh yes! A special shout out to my reviewers!**

**Thank you **_**Ben10extreme**_ **for ANOTHER review! You're the best! You have reviewed on all three of my chapters!**

**Lets also all thank **_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan **_**For telling me about the Kuruma/Kurama thing! From now on its going to be the right spelling! (Unless I forget.. but hopefully ill catch it in editing!)**

**I also had a few anons review.. so thank you! I can't post your name on here… there int one… but you have reviewed nonetheless! Thank you. ^-^**

**OH YES! This is important! I have fixed chapter 2... I didnt reazlise that it was all in bold, I have un-bolded it and I have fixed a new mistakes and such. I may have missed sometimes, as I also realize there are mistakes in my othe chapters, I will fix thoses this weekend! So yes, ill make it better. ;)**

**So let get on with this!**

"Talking"

'Thinking' 'Falseness'

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**Authors Note/scene change/POV change/Time skip/etc.**

_Reading/important thoughts, speech,text,etc._

Page breaker/sometimes important thoughts… anything underline-able.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was now sitting in his black as ever, apartment. Even if he can't remember what it looks like he sometimes imagines what it was like before he went blind, colour and smiles, things hes forgotten. The sunset going down the horizon, its colour beautiful and visible for everyone, expect him, well Naruto knows that there are other people who have lost their sight, but he cant help but think hes alone.

But now, he had a team. Friends, other than Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Iruka. Well, Kurama of course! He had helped our blind protagonist even more than anyone else. Naruto also loved Hokage-jiji, like an actual grandfather, but due to him being the Hokage he was a very busy man, running a whole village and everything.

So Naruto would try his best to help his new team! He wants to change the way-ward personalities of the Rag-Tag Team Seven! Our blind hero is thinking about starting with the long term… Uchiha Sasuke! He was pretty peeved that Naruto had managed to get the bells and all he did was have a taijutsu match with a shadow clone, while the 'dobe' took on the real thing.

Naruto was actually quite proud of himself, even if he did use a bit of Kurama's power… But he still held his ground against a JOININ for crying out loud! It wasn't like he would be able to defeat his Sensei in battle, but he had managed to use a distraction tactic to get the bells with a shadow clone.

'By the way, Kakashi can use shadow clones can't he? Maybe I should ask him if theres anything important that I should know about them. All I really know is that they take a lot of chakra, and can transfer memories. That could be used for training can't it? Or maybe... for pranking' Naruto began, only to get a devilish grin, he could prank people without even having to be there, and also know how it went all the same!

This is important information for the blind boy, he still lives for pranks, no matter what!

Naruto went into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, changed into his jammies, hat included, and rolled into bed. It was getting late, they had all gone to the Hokage office after ramen and then went over some teamwork tactics and strategies.

So now it was around ten-ish and if Naruto wanted to get up early and be in shape for training and… missions…. that were basically chores, he would need his sleep. Actually, he was worried, what if they were told to do something that he can't? Naruto can read, but he can't draw anything! He can write…. but it doesn't look like letters… more like blobs of ink.

Hopefully they get an easy job, like babysitting, babies make ALOT of noise so he wouldn't be able to lose them. Or cleaning, he can sweep. Or do dishes. Maybe Gardening… but he wasn't sure if he would be pulling weeds or plants and flowers.

Naruto turned off his brain and relaxed, it would just be another challenge to him, something that he would use his wits and abilities to overcome and Naruto was determined. He wouldn't give up! Even if it killed him!

"I'll do it, ill overcome any problem, to become Hokage!" Naruto thought out loud, before falling asleep.

**-Next morning, Team seven meeting point.-**

Naruto gripped the edge of the bridge, not wanting to fall in.

'ANYTHING! We could have chosen anything else! Why did we choose a bridge for our meeting point?! I hate high places.. and water! Ill fall in! I know it!' Naruto thought to himself, past determination gone, now his scaredy-cat side was showing.

True to his before thoughts, he had started to fall in. He was trying to get off of the watery death bridge, and he tripped on a plank he hadn't known was sticking up. He almost flew over the edge when a hand grabbed the back of his orange jumpsuit.

Naruto was none-too-gently shoved back onto the bridge, he turned to 'look' at who had saved him.

It was the brooder. The negative energy was unmistakable. Only one person that he knew would be here had that much raw hatred. All he got for his starring was a "Che" from the last Uchiha himself.

"What are you doing, dobe? Can't you even see whats infront of you? Or is your stupidity in the way?" The raven spat at our blind Hokage wannabe.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was thinking. Thanks for… uh.. catching me." Naruto didn't even try to snap back, he wanted to change hi emo teammate into someone who actually wanted to work together, not be forced to as he was now.

Sasuke was taken back at that, he was expecting the dobe to insult him back, of course he didn't show his surprise, as he was a Uchiha, and Uchiha did NOT get surprised. But no matter how much someone tried to hide an emotion, Naruto used his special abilities to tell what a person was REALLY feeling.

Sasuke getting surprised was a good sign, meant that the stoic boy did actually care, or at least cared enough to listen and know his own teammates personality.

"So, Kakashi-sensei probably won't be here for a while, want to train on our own?" The blind genin started to try get his teammate to warm up to him.

"Hn" Was what the stoic boy replied, not knowing if he could even train with his teammate, he probably would end up teaching the dobe the simplest of things, and the other not even understanding a word of it.

"Well then, I guess ill just work on something myself." The dobe of team seven merely shrugged off the rejection, used to being rejected and humiliated.

Naruto shakily walked off the bridge, -The other member of Team Seven noticing the strange behavior- and plopped himself down on the grass, getting out a notebook and some ink.

Unlike his horrible drawing and writing skills, Naruto was rather good at seals. Since using ink fused with his own blood and chakra, he could use his 'Vision' to know what he has wrote. First he coats the page in a thin layer of chakra, as to not draw on the ground or on his desk, hands, or anything around him. He then used his link to simply, draw the seals.

To some people seals might seem confusing, but Naruto had took to them like a fish to water, he could read the chakra and easily remember what different seals were, after you get that part down it pretty much just drawing on paper and trying out new seals.

Naruto thought he felt a small spike of interest from the Uchiha that still stood on the bridge of watery death. That was something that Naruto was proud of, actually making the stoic boy interested. This would be easy, or at least easier than Shino had been. That had been tough, he was one of the only persons able to make the Bug Loving Genin to talk.

Naruto heard the subtle foot steps from Sasuke as he walked closer to his ground sitting form, from the watery death, and towards a tree that was behind him. Sasuke had passed Naruto and leaned against the tree, Naruto had a face resembling a kitten, knowing the ever stoic boy had wanted to see what he was doing.

Naruto tilted his head and then turned his head towards the chakra source behind him, giving the kitty mouth to his team member.

"So, yah wanna see what i'm doing? No need to be shy, we're teammates now~" Naruto teased the Uchiha, hiding his notebook so the other boy would have to come closer to see what he was doing.

'Che' was the annoyed response that he got from the other member of Team Seven, but he knew his plan had worked as he felt the curiosity of the raven grow, and he again heard the soft footing of the raven coming closer.

Once he had gotten beside Naruto he actually swallowed his pride and sat down next to the dobe he used to make fun of. Nervousness and curiosity now taking over the thoughts of rage and killing intent towards some entity unknown to Naruto.

"So, what are you doing? I could see the note book, but I didn't see what was on it." Sasuke

swallowed his pride even further.

"Me? Well im drawing up some new seals." Naruto started to explain.

"Seals? I didn't know someone like you, especially you, could use something as complex like seals." The Last Uchiha questioned.

"Why do you think I have blood and chakra ink?" Naruto deadpanned, had he not noticed the tools used for seals? Some prodigy, but it was the same prodigy that he was trying to become friends with.

Sasuke was surprised again, probably that he didn't notice or that Naruto had pointed it out like that. Making Naruto laugh at the thought.

"Wow! For , you sure get surprised a lot!" Naruto huffed out between fits of laughter.

"Surprised? Wait- how would you even be able to tell, you loser!" The boy started getting worked up, heart rate getting faster, and his chakra showing full blown surprised.

"Well, I guess I can just tell, no matter how much you try to hide it, I CAN tell. Theres no use trying to hide it I can practically see your curiosity!"

Sasuke was so shocked at that. Naruto could tell he was willing to beg to know why Naruto would make such a bold statement, along with knowing of his surprise and curiosity. Naruto started laughing again, he was actually enjoying the company of the raven, along with making the seemingly emotionless boy so shaken he can't change the dumbstruck expression on his face, Naruto wished he could only see that expression.

Mouth agape, eyes wide, thats what Naruto imagined a boy with black hair and eyes looked right about now. He never truly known what the boy had looked like, but the aura he gives off, just screams black hair and eyes, along with pale skin! So Naruto had stuck with his gut feeling and always pictured the boy like he had thought he looked like.

"So, could you, show me what you were doing? Naruto?" Sasuke asked, unknown to Naruto, our sightless hero, he was slightly blushing as he realized he had said the boys actual name for the first time, other than dobe, idiot, loser, or some other random insult he threw at his blond haired, blue eyed teammate.

Naruto was taken back at this, now he pictured himself with the gaping mouth and wide eyes, was the Uchiha so curious that he would use his actual name?

Not just insult him or use his stuck up pride to order him to show what he was doing? Naruto was happy at this progress so he immediately got out his notebook and started showing his team mate his seals.

'Fire seals, wind, water, earth, lighting, he had gotten all of the elemental seals working! How was Naruto able to do it? He was even working on a poison and ice tag for crying out loud!' Sasuke thought to himself, not in a jealous tone full of envy as one would expect from him, but an actual amazed expression.

Naruto and Sasuke had another twenty minutes alone before Sakura had come, the two had become closer, they were becoming friends. Like actual teammates should be.

Naruto was impressed at his progress, things had worked out well. If he continued to show the Uchiha new things about himself then maybe he wouldn't be seen as such a screw up in the others eyes, he could actually become friend with him.

The rest of the day went on quickly, Team seven doing missions D-rank of course! Then after that they had trudged into the training grounds.

Naruto had gotten up the nerve to ask about the shadow clones, just getting information that he had already knew, but sensei decided it would be fit for him to train while using them, why not use an advantage when you could, right?

Naruto had thought he had improved today, so he went over to Ichiraku ramen, to treat himself to a bowl or two, or seven… He had worked hard! why not treat yourself every once and a while, or a lot in a while?

He wasn't fat! He burnt off the carbs!

But when Naruto had reached the stand he noticed a chakra that he didn't expect to be there, Sasuke. He quickly picked up his pace and sat down beside his soon to be friend.

They had talked for a while, and promised to train together! Now Naruto was proud, he HAD become friends with his teammate! Now it was time to start working on someone who was probably going to be a bit easier to befriend.

He would befriend Sakura.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hey! A bit of a short chapter… but I tried to get it out earlier, yay! Even though its not exactly early… **

**Sorry! dumb windows 8, updates every time I turn off my computer, I came home from school and tuned on my laptop to write and… it was updating! Took like 3 hours and somewhere it screwed up so it had to revert changes, which took quite long, and update again… so I was stressed about getting this done… and we have a Social unit test tomorrow, Yippe!**

**Wish me Luck~ ^-^**

**Tomorrows Friday! That means weekend! Weekend means prewriting time! Prewriting means earlier chapter release! yay! Possibly even longer chapters!**

**Oh yes, I was asked to make Sasuke and Sakura nicer… So Naruto is trying to become friends with them. Sakura won't take as long, as shes more open than Sasuke. **

**:3 I thought Sasuke and Naruto were cute! They are friends now!**

**So.. Thanks for reading everyone! Review and you'll get your very own shout out! Like the two amazing people at the top, and even anons are appreciated!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Its tie for Naruto to befriend Sakura. So enjoy!**

**Shout out to all my reviewers!**

**Like always **_**Ben10exteme**_ **is the best! I got a review EVERY chapter from him, you the best! ^-^ You always make me feel better about my writing! Thank you for such positive feedback!**

**Now for the awesome **_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan! **_**Thank you for another wonderful review! I will be sure to use your ideas and again for pointing out that I cant spell. I will fix my mistakes!**

**Im going to be starting the wave mission in this chapter! The befriending of Sakura will be happening in this chapter and in the next, after that they will start to act more like a team and be more willing to help each other out. I hope Sasuke seems more friendly in this chapter.**

**Oh yes, I have been forgetting to do a disclaimer, so I will start now XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any places or characters in this fanfic!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Time skip/scene change/POV Change/Author Notes/etc.**

*Important Noises*

_Reading_

Linebreaker/important stuff, anything that looks good underlined…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto yawned as he got up, stretching his arms up for a glorious, black and blank day! He ignored the usual dread whenever he got in the morning, after waking up and everything was still black, and quickly got up and grabbed his orange jumpsuit and went to take a shower.

After he had finished, he brushed his teeth and started to cook hi ramen. Putting on the cap and cranking back his ramen timer.

Yesterday had went well, he had managed to befriend Sasuke and would now move onto getting the only female on the team to be his friend, Sakura.

Naruto didn't want to date her or anything, he was too focused on training and being able to become hokage, even when blind. But having friends was a good thing, and Naruto liked being able to hang out and talk to other people his age!

*Ding, ding*

Naruto again jumped at the sound of his timer going off, 'I swear, that thing gets him every time!' He thought angrily

He slowly eased off the lid, grabbed the chopsticks from their usual place beside his ramen cup, and slowly began to eat his noodles. Being ever so careful while eating was still a challenge, especially concerning scolding hot water.

The blind boy was proud of himself after finishing, as he did not burn himself! He was seriously getting better at stuff! Maybe it was all the ninja training and chores they were doing? Oh well, improvement is good so it doesn't matter how he gains skill.

Naruto got up and left for the watery death that was the meeting point, he was of course later than the time he was supposed to get there, but Kakashi-sensei wouldn't even be there for another hour. So he thought, 'What the hay?'

Naruto had leisurely strolled through town, not caring about the hate and killing intent aimed at him, he couldn't see the glares anyways, so why would he even care? But of course none of the villagers even knew that little fact, and Naruto was hoping it stayed that way.

Our jumpsuit wearing hero finally made it too the watery death to find both of his teammates there, the newly befriended Sasuke, and the yet to be friends with, Sakura.

"Hey guys! Ready for some more training and chores today?" Naruto smiled and waved at his team.

Sasuke's negative energy lessened a bit as he held up his and and simply 'ched' as usual, but that was the way the raven showed happiness, Naruto could easily tell as he just had the feel the chakra patterns to know someones emotions.

Naruto wanted to laugh as chakra coming from Sakura took on a side of confusion.

'She probably didn't expect Sasuke to respond, much less be happy about it'. Naruto thought.

"So, what horrible mission do you think we're going to have to do?" Naruto then turned to his assumed black haired friend

"Hm, I don't care much, as long as it isn't babysitting or dog walking…. or the horrible cat mission, that's just plain torture." The Uchiha replied, quite quickly, like he was just waiting to start up a conversation.

"True, true. Tora the cat… ugh… why the owner just lock the damn thing up?" Naruto expressed his hatred for that damn cat.

"Oh, Tora? Isnt that the cat that belongs to the wife of the Fire Lord?" Sakura tried to get into the conversation, with Naruto was happy to welcome her into.

**(AN. Fire lord Sozin! Yes, big bad fire nation has a cat with a pink bow!)**

"Yeah! I wonder how that things even able to get out and come all the way to the leaf village." The blue eyed boy replied to the only female team member.

The three continued to talk for a couple minutes, then the ever tardy sensei actually showed up and told them they were going to get a mission.

They all trudged over to the mission desk, too see what stupid mission they were going to get, actually Naruto has HAD IT! He was going to demand to get a better mission, or else someone would get hurt, though it would probably be himself.

"_**Whoa, calm down kit, im sure you'll get a better mission, just take it easy and don't go overload with the begging will yah, its giving me a headache." **_Kuruma spat out a once.

**( Naruto thinks hes talking to Kuruma.)**

'Ok, ill go easy on them, but we better get a good mission, if we have to catch that dumb cat again i'm feeding it to you!' Naruto snapped back at his demon tendent.

"_**Hey! Don't just assume that if im a demon ill just eat anything you give me! I have standards to you know, I aint eating no stupid cat." **_The fox replied to his containers comment.

Team seven had reached the mission office that was occupied by the Hokage, Iruka, and some other Chuunin, by the time Naruto was done talking to Kurama.

Naruto was getting ready to start acting like a brat to get a better mission, hey, it worked! Don't judge! The desperate will do what they have to. As soon as they were all standing in the room and had attention placed on them Naruto had opened his mouth-

"HEY! Jiji! can you give us a better mission! I'm sick of doing all of theses stupid chores! WE. ARE. NINJAS! Were not babysitters or handyman for hire! We fight battles! Not pull weeds, or chase down runaway cats!" Naruto complained, making his rant known to everyone in the room, whose chakra was now showing extreme annoyance.

But even through that annoyance Naruto could feel the relief and anticipation coming from his whole team, teacher included. They had wanted to say something but couldnt in front of the Hokage, now their problem of everlasting chores was just taking care of itself.

Naruto couldn't help but grin, Iruka is trying to explain how missions worked, giving off an annoyed aura as he went, and the Hokage just sat there.

He just sat their planning. He must of been planning to send them on a mission that was dangerous but also a test of skill that they were ready to take on new missions.

So then when they were given a C-Rank escort mission Naruto had known there was something bad happening behind the scenes, but he was convinced that Jiji wouldn't give it to them if he didn't think they were capable of handling it.

**(An. Joke… YES NARUTO! Some bad is happening behind the scenes.. like an evil female teenage fan fiction writer!)**

They had a Jounin with them. They would be fine.

Right?

**-Hour later, BBQ joint!-**

**(The place where Shikamaru and them always go!)**

Team seven had gone out for BBQ to celebrate actually getting a good mission! Not having to do chores for the next little while was making everyone on the team happier, and Naruto was glad he was able to help out his team like this. Even if he had to act like a brat to do it!

In the booth they were sitting with, Naruto had actually gotten to sit beside Sakura! He was planning on befriending her, and this mission and little celebration would be a good chance to do it! The blind and orange wearing boy had genuinely wanted to befriend both of his teammates, so he was going to try his best to befriend the only girl in the group.

"So Sakura, you excited to go on our first C-Rank? Sure its just a escort mission, but anything can happen! What if it turns cool and dangerous? Yah think you can handle it?" Naruto tried to ask in a cheery tone, but he was truly worried that she couldn't manage a fight if they got into one.

This had drawn suspension from Hatake-san. He must have been told the mission was potentially dangerous so he could be on guard. Watching for what a genin team couldnt.

"Oh? What would make you think that we would get into a fight? You did say it was just a simple escort mission." A sort of nervous expression was in Sakura's words.

"Nervous? Maybe she can't hold up her own in a fight? I'll need to be extra careful then, 'watching' her back for her, if I sense any chakra that shouldn't be there, i'm going straight into combat mode!' Naruto had thought of protecting his weaker teammate.

"Nah! We just don't know what will happen. Its good to be prepared for anything! Maybe we could train a bit tonight and make sure that we'll be able to handle a fight if need be? Naruto suggested to the young Kunoichi.

"I think Naruto's right, it wouldn't hurt too much to train a bit to make sure that we'll be ok even if we are attacked. You can never be too prepared" Sasuke thoughtfully and calmly added in. He knew that he was to say something Sakura would pretty much agree to it, no matter what.

"Well, ok. Kakashi-sensei, are going to come with us too?" The bookworm asked the teacher.

"Why sure, more team training would be good. We could all benefit from it before our mission." Kakashi lazily agreed.

The Team had stayed for another hour or so before heading into the training grounds, Sakura had Naruto help her with her Taijutsu, letting her practice on shadow clones and teacher her some new stunts and tricks, that he had pawned off of the fuzzy demon inside of him of course.

Sakura was getting along nicely, if she actually tried her best then she could be a great ninja. Along with that she was becoming more friendly with Naruto.

So he would have to make sure to befriend her on the mission, all of that walking will promote talking and thus friendship.

They would soon be on their first C-Rank mission!

To wave country!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Okay, yes… THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I know… I know… But its getting kinda late, i've been putting it off and.. i'm tired! Don't kill meh plz! I'm a busy person too! I can't spend all my time writing.**

**I would have started earlier but FUCKING WINDOWS UPDATES! I swear! This thing had to update everytime turn it off! Like I just updated it yesterday! Freakin hunk-o-junk! Its slow too!**

**But I have been chatting with my friend for like.. an hour… so yeah! I was chatting with her while I was writing and it was distracting me. Im also really tired and would like to get more than three hours of sleep tonight.. yay!**

**Oh yeah! apparently gunshots were just heard around my block, and there was a police scan and everything! Yipee imma get killed in my sleep!**

**Oh.. this is a long author's note… Well, bye! Dont forget to review! 3**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note!**

**Hello everyone :) Wave mission is starting! Im going to do some friendship development on Sakura and Naruto, as Sakura isn't as…. Socially retarded… as Sasuke. So shes gunna be easier to become friends with. Im also not fully sure what i'm going to do with Zabuza and Haku… big chance they will live tho.**

**Another shout out to my two favorite reviewers! **_**Ben10extreme **_**and **_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan! **_

**I also have gotten a new reviewer! Lets all welcome Yugioh Luva Girl to our amazing shout out section!**

**A big thanks to all you anons! I can't post a name as you don't have accts, but thank you ^-^**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

*Sound effects*

_Reading_

Line Breaker/ underlineable things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A hand shot out and grabbed the backpack leaning against the wall. Said hand was wearing a orange sleeve that connected to a orange jumpsuit, and we all know only one ninja who wears orange.

Naruto Uzumaki, the blind ninja, was getting ready to go on his fist C-Rank mission! It was also our blind heros first time outside of the village.

Sure, he was a little worried about something going wrong and messing up, causing his secret to be found out, but he was still confident in his abilities.

But he was also worried about the fact that this wasn't any normal mission, that it WAS going to get dangerous. He would also have to be 'watching' Sakura's back, he had even warned Sasuke about it when they were leaving the BBQ joint.

Naruto stopped all his worrying and headed out the door, he had a mission to do, and this was not a silly D-Rank, no it was a serious mission! Even if it was just said to be a simple escort mission.

On the way to the village's gates Naruto stuck his hand in his backpack and made sure that everything felt the way it should have, his way of making sure everything's packed and ready to go if needed.

He was ready, he brought plenty of seals and materials to make new ones if he ran out. Extra kunai and shuriken and plenty of other ninja tools, along with a mini first aid kit. You can't blame him for wanting to be over prepared.

Naruto had finished checking his bags and he thought he had brought enough materials, as he reached the gates. He greeted his two teammates who were there before him, getting a response from both of his teammates.

They all waited there for a few more minutes and then Kakashi came strolling in, Tazuna, the client, not too far behind.

"So Sensei, if we leave the village or get an actual mission you'll actually show up when you're supposed to? I want to do stuff like this more often! If only to get you to come on time." Naruto smirked at his teacher.

"Maah, maah. We can't just keep our client waiting, and the sooner we do this, the sooner we can stop. Get back to easy missions, so I can read my book." Kakashi replied.

"Wait! Sooner we can stop? This is a break from chores, I would rather escort someone than babysit again." Sasuke added in.

"Yeah! We should make this last, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura wanted to join too.

"Ok, I stand corrected." Kakshi waved his hand to his students.

"So, let get going?" The blind member took another turn in the conversation, wanting to get the show on the road!

With that the all of group's members set off to wave country, so that they could accomplish their mission. Naruto chatting as they went, as talking and hearing was a nice substitute for seeing, he was also very excited to leave the village for the first time, with his friends too! This was just turning out to be Naruto's day. So he was making all of this known, -besides the substitute for seeing part- he wanted his friends to know about his first trip out of the village hidden in the leaves.

But he was still on his toes, he wasn't going to let any of his friends get hurt! He would try help them and even sacrifice himself for them. Maybe in his next life he would be able to see? That would be great! To meet up with his team and see their faces for the first time.

But all this is just wishful thinking, but Naruto would still live to become the Hokage anyways.

**-Time skip, hour of walking-**

Naruto and the team had been walking for maybe an hour now, he had to admit, it wasn't nearly as fun or exciting as he had previously imagined. He just felt the chakra of nature, especially trees. Yes, if you hadn't known this before, all living things had chakra, like animals and plants.

A normal person wouldn't be able to sense it, especially at the level Naruto could, but then again everything Naruto 'saw' as basically chakra or the waves of chakra bouncing off objects allowing him to know that they were there.

Kurama had been the one to teach him, he had taught him basically everything. He wouldn't be able to do half the things he does now without the demon inside of him, and he definitely wouldn't be able to be a ninja or sense nature chakra.

Naruto then felt something that bothered him, it was an outside chakra force, meaning not one that has been registered in his brain as a teammate or someone he knows, it also was human -on the level of a shinobi- not a plant, so he slipped a hand into his weapons pouch, to prepare for the attack.

Based on the chakra output from his team only Kakashi-sensei had noticed it. Sasuke has just been alright cautious so he would be ok, but Sakura and the client were completely oblivious, and all of his efforts to warn her that they may be fighting went to waste. She was just too naive.

But the client…. he was a weird one. But then again he could understand, it was the stupid old guys fault that they were taking on a dangerous mission.

Showing all of his nervousness like that in front of Naruto, although it wouldnt matter if you hid it or not from our blind protagonist, as he would be able to tell. But the others in the group wouldn't, again the only one who hasn't noticed his nerves was Sakura, but she was probably thinking about all the information and training Naruto had stuffed into her.

Pretty good excuse, I guess. That was ALOT of training.

Then there was a clang as metal met metal and Sakura screamed, Naruto was ashamed in himself, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the chakra mobilizing. They had made Kakashi-sensei have to move away from the group as he had used a replacement technique to get out of the way of the weapons that attacks him, as Naruto had no idea what they had used.

Naruto then slid back into a defensive stance, fully pulling out a kunai, while he was self scolding, Sasuke had also mobilized into action pinning the weapon against a tree, and Sakura had gotten over her little scare over their teacher and had moved to protect the client.

Naruto rushed at one of the two mist chakra sources, they were definitely water types, and they both had similar chakra. Relatives? Well it didn't matter, they would defeat them and interrogate them before their sensei decided what to do with them.

But for now Naruto would have to fight.

He had to dodge a kick and a punch aimed for him and had managed to cut the hip of his taller opponent with his kunai that was drawn when they originally launched at team seven's teacher. It would be around the chest area if he was facing another genin or someone of similar height/age as he was used to fighting, but he was facing a larger, older, and definitely more experienced opponent.

The blind boy had also slipped out a stun tag that he had been working on a few days ago and managed to perfect. He was just waiting for hesitation from his opponent, or an opening to attack with it, but for now he was in a heavy Taijutsu match, dodging kicks and punches every which way, but also sending them right back with his own fighting skill.

Now Naruto had managed to get a good counter, his larger, water chakra opponent had tried to roundhouse kick him in the side, so Naruto had sidestepped him and elbowed the man in the face, earning a sickening crush as he broke his nose.

Then as quickly as he could he took his stun tag and stuck it onto the mans chest paralyzing him with the results of his hard work put to making the seal tag.

Naruto slid from his fighting stances and into a relaxed one, but still ready if he had to fight again.

Naruto then noticed after the adrenaline rush lowered, was that the other ninja had been taken care of during his fight and was tied up to the tree.

"You can tie this one up too, I used one of my stun tags on him, he won't be going anywhere soon." Naruto proved this by poking the fallen enemy with his foot.

There was surprise coming from Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra, with pride coming from the scarecrow of the teacher.

"Oh, good job for getting that one, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei praised his student by patting his head while he went to get the ninja Naruto had taken down.

"Whoa! Naruto! That was so cool! I didnt know that you could fight like that!" Sakura started to fangirl, which made Naruto blush slightly at the sudden praise from his team.

"Hmp, dobe, you're pretty good aren't you? You also made a new seal, i'm impressed." Sasuke added in, which the blind boy didn't need to see to be able to tell he was smirking.

So Naruto replied with his own smirk, "Yeah, i've been training on my own. Don't be surprised if i'm better than what you thought." Naruto slightly gloated.

The two smirked at each other, but not with envy or malice, but with amusement, friendship if you may.

Then Kakashi's chakra took on a serious turn.

'So, he found out the mystery? Well, this should be good.' Naruto thought to himself, amusement.

"Tazuna-san, why are theses ninja targeting you? You have only paid us for a C-Rank mission,

not for something that involves ambushes and fighting, that would be classified as an A-Rank mission. You should not lie to shinobi, especially to he ninja of a great ninja village like ours." Kakashi said darkly, threatening the client to spill the secret of the mission.

"I'm sorry! You see, I am very poor, and didn't not have the money to pay for an A-rank, all we could afford was this C-Rank, as our land is being taken over by the tyrant Gato of Gato Company!" The Bridge Builder explained.

He went on to tell them the story of Gato and how he is building a bridge that would help the small country of waves, and its the only thing stopping Gato from having wave completely.

He stated that more ninja would be trying to come for his life, and that if they wanted to leave him for death then he would understand, but his grandson and daughter wouldnt.

But Naruto wouldn't let them go back, this person needed help! It was the duty of a shinobi to help others! To fight when others could not.

All of his previous thoughts of this being a test and such were forgotten, now that he knew the story he couldn't just think of it like that! People were starving and poor in their country and this man had tried his best to get some ninja to stop the tyrant from total control. Even if that meant they would have to fight, he would do it!

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "I say he help him! We can't just leave someone in need of our help alone, there are people starving and poor! I say we continue, whose with me?" He asked his new friends.

"The losers right, we can't just let this tyrant take control of our clients country." Sasuke agreed with his blonde friend.

"Yeah! We were the ones to accept this mission, so we must see it through to the end." Sakura shouted out, determined to help out the client and her team.

"Well then, if we all agree, then I wont stop you three. To wave eryone! Its time to take down a tyrant!" Kakashi forgot his lazy nature and said it with determination, eyes aflamed very much alike his genin team.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note!**

**Hey! Hoped you liked today's chapter! I know its a little short, I was planning on doing some re-writing.. but I got this fortune cookie, telling me not to work to hard and things will come the easy way… so I slacked off all day. **

**Comon! Trust the cookie!**

**Ill try to write another chapter tonight to post tomorrow morning, then ill work on maybe 1 or 2 chapter then. But im going to be busy for a bit working on the final things on myy Halloween costume! **

**I'm going as Derpy Hooves! Alot of my friends are aime cosplaying (With a group going as black butler) and my best friend is going as Charizard! Yay! We have a Halloween dance at school… that's not actually that fun..**

**Oh! Im getting off topic aren't I? Well anyways I hope that you liked my chapter and story so far! Dont be shy… REVIEW! Ill give ya a shout out!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note! **

**Hey guys! 'm going for an early update today! Oh, Ive decided that i'm gunna let Zabuza and Haku live, if you dont like it im not forcing you to read it. I still don't know if they will go to Konoha right at the bat, or they might come later during the chunin exams after a couple chapters for the ending of wave. But they WILL join Konoha later on.**

**Oh yes, my lovely reviewers!**

**I would like to thank my two favorite reviewers, **_**Ben10extreme**_ **and** _**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan! **_**Lets also welcome back for the second time: ****Yugioh Luva Gir****l!**

**But wait! We have a new reviewer that I would like to thank! **_**General Yumi**_**! I saw your review, thank you for the praise Senpai!**

**(****Everyone** **is my senpai, I don't care if im older! Lol its a joke within my freind group)**

**Se lets get on with this chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading_

Line Break/ Underlineable things!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Well then, if we all agree, then I wont stop you three. To wave eryone! Its time to take down a tyrant!" Kakashi forgot his lazy nature and said it with determination, eyes aflamed very much alike his genin team._

With that, the group moved on forward, not caring of the battle ahead, as they would work to defeat any opponent trying to stop them from reaching their goal. They weren't going to let any tyrant take over someones country, they would just back away from a mission, even if it meant having to fight.

They were leaf shinobi!

No proud ninja of the leaf will leave someone else behind while they save their own tails. No, they would stick to fight!

"Those who abandon a mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Never forget that." Kakashi said through the seriousness.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the serious looking teacher.

"Oh?" Kakashi looked startled for a second, then he gave the girl his eye smile and said, "Just something that I have learned, -the hard way- during my shinobi life."

"The hard way?" The blind teammate takes a turn to ask.

"Yes, I once left my teammate for the sake of a mission. I have learned the hard way that a friendship is more important than an order." Kakashi looked down sadly as he spoke.

"Then I wont make the same mistake! Don't worry Kakashi-sensei! Were a team now, we know not to abandon each other" Naruto smiled up at his Teachers sad chakra source.

"Yeah, we wont make the same mistakes as you, sensei. Why do you think you're teaching us? Its so that we wont make the mistakes you have, to gain knowledge from you." Sasuke finally decided to add in.

The teacher merely nodded, too caught up in bad memories to speak again.

Then the group just kept walking in silence, knowing when not to bother their sensei. As they could all tell he was recalling something that was a hard memory to overcome.

**-Time skip 3 hours-**

The group had been walking for a couple more hours, but then Naruto had suddenly picked up a hostile chakra source, so he instantly whipped out a Kunai and shot it towards the chakra source that he felt.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, frightened that the boy had suddenly whipped a kunai into the bushes at lighting speed.

"What? There was someone there." Naruto said cluelessly, he knew that the chakra source he had attacked had been replaced with an animal in the split second before his kunai was thrown.

Such skill could only mean one thing- the person they were deaing with was no amuture.

"Naruto, all you did was attack an innocent rabbit!" Sakura screamed at the boy from her place in the bushes, where Naruto had shot his kunai, angry that he would attack such a cute and small animal, one that had done nothing.

"No wait, that rabbits white." Sasuke called out to Sakura, worry laced his almost emotionless tone.

'White? That makes sense, its only purpose was to act as a substitute.' Naruto thought to himself, as he knew what had happened. But the others didn't, well at least Sakura didn't, the two more experienced ninja on the team must of figured out the mystery.

"Wait! Everyone get down! That rabbit was only used for the substitution technique!" Kakashi yells out, everyone drops just before a large sword swung must overhead.

Naruto felt the sword, it was HUGE! By the sound it had as well as the chakra wave he had sent out detected a large hostile object.

"Well, I see that you have figured out my little trick." A strong chakra source calls out, standing in the middle of nature chakra high off the ground.

'Wait? Is he crouching on the middle of a tree? Is he using his chakra, it doesn't feel like it…? Oh! That sword, he must he standing on it, or using it to get a height advanced.' Naruto figured out what was happening, being without sight was hard, our young hero had to figure things out, hopefully before the enemy could use their advanced on the thinking boy to kill him.

Realization sparked within his sensei's chakra patterns, he must know who the enemy is!

"Momochi Zabuza! Why are you here!" Kakashi shouts towards the now identified enemy.

'Well, I guess I should memorize his chakra patterns, just in case he gets away I will know who he is.' Naruto thought again as he used his 'photographic' memory to register the chakra signature in his brain.

**(AN. He has a skilled memory so he can instantly record that persons chakra to identify his, a gift from Kurama. I used '' on photographic because he can't remember what things look like, but what they feel like.)**

All three of the genin slid back into their own fighting stance, getting out kunai. They rushed to the sides of the client, knowing this might get dirty, they also know to protect the client at all costs.

"EVERYONE! Take Tazuna-san and run! You can't stay here, you'll only die." Kakashi shouted out, there was soon a rustle of cloth and a massive chakra wave came from the right side of the head chakra pool. Then a gasp coming from the last Uchiha.

**-Naruto POV-**

"Sharingan" My excellent hearing had to strain to hear my male teammate beside me as he whispered that single word.

'Sharingan? Isn't that the bloodline of the Uchiha? But only Sasuke and the traitor Itachi have that? Sasuke hasn't even unlocked it! How would sensei have it?' I questioned his word.

But after thinking about it for a few seconds I realized it made sense. I once heard our teacher be calle 'Kakashi of the sharingan' and the massive chakra wave after that rustle of cloth, it must of been a sharingan. But it only came from his right side, does that mean he only has one?

Maybe a transplant? Not that I knew if it was possible or not, but then again some cases have been recorded of bloodlines being transferred due to the power of Medical Ninjutsu.

Then there was suddenly talking from the enemy, I perked her ears up -Ironically like a fox-

to hear what he was saying.

"hmm, eight points, eight points that I can easily and silently slice. Ones that guarantee a persons death. What one should I go for?" The question was then followed by a laugh, the chakra I was 'watching' was turning dark, but joyful.

**(AN. I don't know all 8.. sorry… I tried looking it up, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I could guess, but that would maybe fail, so deal with it! :0)**

'This guy gets hyped up on killing? Guess its our lucky day' I 'gleefully' thought to myself.

"Please! Leave! I dont want you to get killed.. I can't fail another team." The last part was barely audible and I had trouble hearing it. Kakashi-sensei's soul was practically oozing out with his words.

But the desperation in his voice, and chakra of course, was so potent. I could feel his heartbreak, that he truly can't lose anyone else. He has lost too much in his life.

"You three brats should really listen to your teacher. He knows who I am, isn't that right, Kakashi of the Sharingan? Or do prefer the Copycat of Konoha?" The next thing I heard was the mocking tone of who Kakashi-sensei had called, Zabuza Momochi.

I had decided that I wouldn't listen to our Senseis desperate pleas anymore, i'm going to shove his own teachings in his face! I let my mouth open and yelled-

"Did you forget what you had told us on the way here? Those who abandon the mission are scum! But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! Kakashi-sensei like it or not, you our friend! Like I said, I won't abandon any of my friends, I wont make the same mistakes as you have." I sense the realization and determination that both my teammates got from my words.

"Yeah! We wont let you stay here to die! Your our friend, sensei!" Sakura screams, forgetting the fear she had held since I warned her at the BBQ joint.

"Same with what they both said, I won't let any of my…. friends…. get hurt, especially protecting me! I'm am a Uchiha! We don't let others die for our sakes!" Sasuke admits, his chakra getting slightly embarrassed at calling his team his friends. So of course he added a Uchiha comment. He even felt this way, in such a situation, the pride of a Uchiha amazes me.

I was happy, -well as happy as I could be in this situation- at the pride that sensei's chakra emitted. But then turned back into seriousness as the enemy had used a jutsu.

"Well, if you three ninja wannabes want to stay and fight so much, you can be killed too, in my hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza Momochi yells out. "Have fun seeing" He ends his threat

'Hidden Mist Jutsu? What, does that block our vision? Well good luck with that, I can still 'see' you. But since there is chakra all around us in the air I can tell that you have already used it. I can still detect your chakra easily, so that did basically nothing to me. But my team might not be faring so well.' Narutos inner monolog started drifting to the thought of his teammates being helpless without their vision.

Naruto prepared to attack, now that he was the only one who could fight unhindered.

He used his favorite tactic, rushing at an opponent, Taijutsu, then nailing them with a seal. It had worked the other time, so why not now?

But then, during mid sprint, I had remembered his opponent used kenjutsu, Zabuza had a HUGE sword, or at least by the way he could tell from the sounds, and chakra waves. So then I pulled out a kunai and slowed my battle pace.

I then visualized my newly made enemy with approximate measurements of his sword from the sound of it flying from easier and using my chakra waves.

After I started up my Echolocation, somewhat relying on Kurama's chakra as we hadn't figured out how to fully draw from his chakra, I braced myself for his hunk of iron.

"So, one of the fake little ninjas decided to play brave and run around blind? Yah think you can fight without being able to see? Let me tell you, thats impossible, no Jounin can do it. So theres now way a measly Genin can." The cocky water user laughed at the genin.

"Impossible? You have no idea, just how well I can fight like this." I smirk, his puny insults and him trying to put me down won't work, as well as his jutsu.

'Heh, this guy doesn't even know. I AM blind and I CAN fight! I don't care if he thinks its impossible, because I haven't proved that theory wrong. I will become Hokage blind or not' I thought, determined to fight, determined to win.

Willing my anger down, and sliding into a ready stance, I felt his chakra building rage from within. What I had said must of really pissed him off, but still I am blind, fighting this war of sightlessness is natural.

His footsteps were almost silent, but thankfully I had activated my echolocation and sent out a couple chakra waves, so I knew he was charging.

I have heard of this guy, if only barely. Kurama had tried to even teach me in the ways of the silent killing, so I knew how to counter and fight against an opponent like Momochi. I reinforced my kunai with some of Kurama's chakra, as that is the amount I have mastered. I would need the extra boost of strength if i were to face off such a huge blade, wielded by a powerful opponent.

His large bulky sword clashed against my Kyuubi reinforced kunai. He then stuck his leg out to crash it against my chest.

I nimbly ducked back and down, dodging both sword and kick. Then I rushed forward for a second time and managed to cut his arm, I had no idea which one as they were both holding the handle of his sword, or so I thought.

A second bulky arm shout out and barely missed hitting me squarely in the face. If it hadn't been for a quick chakra paulse then I would have been blown back from the punch.

I then again shot forward, kicking and punching and dodging him, more than once in this exchange I had to block his sword with my Kyuubi kunai.

My opponent suddenly slid far back, probably to get me out of seeing range, not that it mattered to me.

I heard the wizzing of kunai and shuriken flying towards me, then followed by his huge sword.

I used my quick and nimble fingers to catch several of the kunai, but dodging the shuriken, as they are harder to safely catch.

I jumped over top of his GIANT sword and pushed one of my hands down on the surface, where it wouldn't cut me. The giant slice of iron on a handle fell down into the ground, thumping as it hit.

I triumply smirked. "That all ya got? I wasnt hit by a single one." My smirk grows as I feel the realization of the enemy nin.

"You, are you… blind? There isn't any other way! Theres no way to be able to fight like this, without seeing at all." the shock wasn't only coming from him this time, but also me.

"How did you figure out so easily? I've been blind so long, but only I know." I send back to him, shock clear in my voice.

'I just hope were far away enough from the others, so that wasn't heard'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note!**

**AWWWWW CLIFFY! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, and this ending! I'm switching things up a bit, and i'm not spoiling anything right now! You'll have to wait till tomorrow! :D Make something good with Mondays!**

**I'm getting faster at writing! It use to take me like 5 hours to imagine, rough draft, write, edit and post a chapter! Now it takes like… 3-4! Yes I know that seems insane, but ima slow writer, the most i've ever had to write in school is like.. 3 paragraphs, and at the time it seemed like so much! **

**Yeah, Im in grade 8 and we are STILL learning how to write a proper paragraph, which I obviously fail at! With my like 2 sentence 'paragraphs' but hey! This is fanfiction, I don't need PROPER writing skills, I need GOOD writing skills! As long as I can write a good story I don't think people care if I do 6-8 sentences have a opener, topic sentence, one main idea and 2-3 supporting sentence, and then finish it with a closing sentence. They only care if it sounds good! XD**

**I hope you all enjoy this somewhat longer chapter! But I really gotta update this, so sorry for the cliffy.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukei Mortimi! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes!**

**Another chapter! Are you excited about what gonna happen? I am! I couldnt stop thinking about this, im just excited to write about it.**

**I have been added to my first community, a personal favorites list, but a community nonetheless, you can add my story to communities if you want I don't care. ^-^**

**Oh yes, my lovely reviewers!**

**Yes, the ever faithful **_**Ben10 Extreme**_**, you have supported me in EVERY chapter! Thank you, really. But my other loyal reviewer has… well reviewed… again! Thank you **_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan! **_**But wait, I have more! Lets all thank ****Yugioh Luva Gir****l! my fellow grade.8 person!**

**We have a new member to our reviewer shout outs though, **_**LordGhostStriker**_**, thanks for the review!**

**Well, lets get into this chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Authors notes/ POV change/ Scene Change/ Time skip. (I noticed that I was forgetting this XD)**

_Reading/ Flash backs_

*Important Sounds*

Linebreaker/ underlineable things

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**-Naruto POV-**

'_I just hope were far away enough from the others, so that wasn't heard' _

I quickly scanned the area to see if any of my team members are in hearing radius.

None. My secret is safe.

I now knew that I had to act calmly, even if Zabuza had found out about my secret, hes only one rogue nin, freaking out and going all kyuubi mode isn't going to change anything.

Actually freaking out might make things worse.

But now that I look closer I realized that I need to take Zabuza out quickly, it seems Kakashi sensei is facing something.

Whatever hes facing, it doesn't feel human, no it feels wet, very wet. But the liquid can be identified as water, yeah i'm pretty sure its water. But Kakashi-sensei must be facing a human too, wait, a child?

No, the chakra is too advanced to be a child, seems more like someone of my age. The chakra coils seems familiar to my old classmates, meaning they should be the same age.

But this chakra is cold.

Not personality wise, but the feeling of the chakra, its was literally cold. As if made of ice. Did this ninja have a special ability? Or maybe it was a bloodline? Facing off against an opponent with a bloodline might be difficult, but then again I was facing a S rank missing nin all on my own.

I need to focus on the battle, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the ice chakra fighting my teacher. I dont know why, maybe i'm just scared that his bloodline is powerful, even so much he can take out a jounin like Kakashi-sensei! The ice user was also probably trained by Zabuza, making him far more skilled than us fresh out of the academy genin!

That rules out the possibility of Sasuke or Sakura coming to Kakashi's rescue.

I cant stop thinking how this heartless demon could just send someone - my age too- to go kill others! Hes just a kid, like me! I know i'm not ready to kill, but this demon in front of me can't just send someone the same age as me…. to kill.

I won't let it happen!

"You, how could you? Sending someone around my age to go kill others. The ice user, he doesn't want to fight." I stare angrily at the demon of the mist, actually i'm starting at his chakra, but that doesn't matter!

The chakra of the ice user, its kind, it showed hesitation, but devotion. The ice user was only fighting for the sake of Zabuza, but doesn't truly want this. This fact just made me want to stop this all even more!

"HEY! I just told you, he doesn't want to do it! He's only doing it…. to satisfy you…" I mumble the last part. Trying to keep calm, but I was angry, it was just so hard for me to ignore something like this, a young boy forced to kill.

"Brat! How can you tell, what makes you know! You said that you were blind, you shouldn't even be able to fight, not to mention on the level that you can. How can you tell Hakus here! Why do you think you know?" The anger in my opponents voice was clear. His chakra was raging, probably about the ice user- Haku, is what he called him- does he really care? Or does he treat Haku as a possession, not wanting me to mess with his stuff?

I wont, I wont let someone right in front of me be treated as a possession! Every living thing should be treated as such. A living creature, with feelings.

Jinchuuriki, even the bijuu. People who are used as slaves, tools… weapons. I understand how they feel, as I have been claimed to be a demon all my life, and have heard the tales of Kyuubi.

"I can tell, I can feel it. Your anger, his sadness. Yes, I can feel what you are feeling, and this is how I see. I see that you treat this boy as a possession. But no one, no one should ever be treated that way." I hung my head, recalling my memories, and what Kurama has told me.

"The sadness of being a demon, a weapon. Its too much to bear, I want to help those, who are still able to escape their fate. The fate of a tool, used and then forgotten." I now face my opponent, facing his chakra source feeling as his rage escalates.

"Shut up." An almost silent mumble catches on my ears.

I 'stare' at him, observing the chakra and sliding back into my fighting stance, ready for the upcoming charge.

"What? Denying your own un-human acts?" I smirk, knowing that had just snapped whatever patients he had left. I was itching to get this fight over, so I can go help the poor soul of the ice user.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The man yells as he launches at me, huge sword obviously swigging behind him in his rage induced charge.

Once he reaches my defensive form he brings up his sword and while blind in rage he swings madly.

I easily dodge, the sound echoing and easy to predict. I decide that his next opening was my move to attack, I bring up my kunai ready to at least attempt to stop the ninja trying to slice me open. He moves to attack again, running my plan to take him down. He madly swings at me again, I am forced to dodge.

But one of my dodges weren't fast enough, the blade barely sliced by head, but I still ended up with a gash, one that was bleeding furiously. Im lucky to not have died.

I grab my kunai, my anger taking over my sanity. I now dont care for an opening, I am going in!

I brace myself and shoot towards the opening, but I stop when I hear a scream coming from chakra sources that I hadn't realized were there.

"STOP! PLEASE! Don't… don't hurt my precious person!" Came the shout of a feminine voice, but due to chakra signs, it was easy for me to tell was a boy.

I quickly stopped in my tracks, Zabuza doing the same. Since we both stopped, I managed to crash against him due to my momentum, causing us both to crash to the ground.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura scream as I felt my head bang against the ground. Making my gash even worse.

I think I felt some liquid around my head as the chakra around me got fuzzy. I was lightheaded and I think I was on the verge of passing out. So I layed there, knowing that trying to get up will only prove to make everything worse.

I felt someone kneel beside me, so I closed my eyes, since I was basically back to being blind as I was far too exhausted and I believe my head was bleeding even worse now, to manage my 'sight' now, attempting to use it would just be another thing that would make me pass out sooner.

"Hey, Naruto? You awake still?" A worry stricken sensei was patting my cheek slightly, and probably inspecting the damage I took to my head.

"Yeah~" I slowly drawal out from my position on the ground.

Kakashi-sensei rolls me onto my back and I just go with it. Feeling dumb as I sit on the ground with my eyes closed.

"Kakashi! Is he going to be ok?" A worried Sakura asked.

Man, without my chakra sight i'm useless, I can't feel what anyones feeling at all only from what their voices tell me. This sucks, and did they forget about the enemys right beside us? Shouldn't they be fighting rather than fussing over me? Kurama can heal me, and he already is. Although head injuries tend to take a while, as not to ruin my brain or anything.

This measly gash should only take a day or two, as it would take about a month for a normal person.

I began to understand why I was the only one worried about Zabuza and Haku, I could hear them quietly conversing in the background. Due to my head trauma it was hard for me to make out words, as I felt myself slowly losing consciousness.

"Narutos going to be fine. He only has a small gash on his head, but he has lost a lot of chakra. Even I would be passed out by now." Kakashi explained.

"Does that mean he has more chakra than you?" Sasuke pitches in. Thank god for my chakra sensing! If I didn't have it then i would always lose track of the boy, sometimes I forget hes so quiet with all of his negative energy.

"Yeah, I probably only have about ¾ the amount that Naruto has." Kakashi answers the almost silent boys question.

In the background I heard Zabuza sigh, it seems like they were a few feet away, as not to alarm my sensei anymore than he is.

"Let me tell you, that boys special. He had been fighting me on his own all this time. Its amazing that he was able to hold out till you and Haku had made your little agreement. But I doubt he would last that long against justu, he donst seems like the 'type' to use justu." Zabuzas words folowed his sigh.

I realized that he had hesitated when using the word 'type' is he trying to hide the fact that im blind? Maybe he just doesn't understand the situation behind it yet? But I don't think I can continue to analyze what happening. The words Kakashi was now saying were slurred and I couldn't make anything out.

I felt myself being lifted and placed on a back. There was subtle movement as not to stir me, but I didn't want to sleep! I needed to talk to Zabuza, needed to find a way to stop him from telling the others. I want… to… still be a shinobi.

In a last effort to stay conscious I use some of my last energy to start a mind link with Kyuubi.

'Kurama, please, heal it! I dont want to pass out, I need to stop… Zabuza.' I plead to the demon inside of me, my words -even if in my mind- were beginning to slur. I knew I didn't have much time left.

"_**Sorry kit, but that gash is going to take some time to heal, I don't want to do anything serious while you're still conscious, it could be painful." **_Kurama apologizes.

"_**but also, you had used your echolocation to the max, you're pretty much out of chakra, if it wasn't for me you would be dead right now." **_The fox explains the other reasons.

Kyuubi sent some chakra into Naruto's consciousness, causing the boy to fall into a peaceful sleep instantly.

Kurama started to heal the gash on Narutos head, taking the opportunity to do the extreme stuff.

**(AN. you don't think that was weird right? e.e I hope it isn't weird.)**

**-Kakashi POV-**

I felt Naruto slump on me as he lost consciousness, i'm amazed that he had even lasted as long as he did, his chakra exhaustion was so extreme. If it was anyone else then they would have been dead.

My student had come close to death. But i have no idea how. Naruto had been using up some chakra yes, he has been said to do that when training for fighting, I even remember him releasing chakra during the bell test. But he was only fighting for about half an hour, he couldn't of used all of his MASSIVE chakra reverse in that amount of time?

Could he? He isn't called the 'Number one most surprising ninja' for nothing. This must just be one of the mysteries that is Naruto.

The group I was with walked silently to Tazuna's house. I could tell that almost everyone was worrying about the orange figure slumped on my back. Even I was, although he had the fox to heal him I wouldn't doubt the demon to be stingy.

We would just have to be patient, Naruto could take some time to wake up.

I just hope hes ok.

**-Tazuna's house, Normal POV-**

Everyone had settled down at Tazuna's house. His daughter Tsunami had immediately rushed to the asleep Naruto's aid. He was now laying down in a bed in the other room, bandaged up.

Everyone In the group was worried for the blond knucklehead, it even seemed that ZAbuza and Haku were waiting anxiously for the boy to wake up, what they wanted him awake for so badly, none of the Konoha ninja knew.

But they would be watching, closely, Naruto was their friend!

They wouldn't let these two hurt him anymore than they have!

They would protect their friend! This was the thought on all of Team sevens minds!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hey! hoep the whole.. naruto passing out thing wasn't weird. I thought it would be good for the ending… derp. -**

**But yeah… This chapter may seem a little rushed.. but i wanted to get it out before my stupid taekwondo class! I also gotta edit, update my stupid computer, and do a bunch of homework! :v yay!**

**My internet kept crashing while I was writing this, so I was irritated! I wanted to get it done. ;o**

**But even through the weirdness and lame ending, I hope you lked the chapter!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! Time for another chapter! Im pretty proud of the fight scene last chapter, considering this fanfic is the first time I wrote a fight scene. (Sasuke's and Naruto's spar)**

**I would like to bring back my favorite reviewers!**

_**Ben10 Extreme**_**, thanks for another great review! Your praise always helps senpai! **

_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan! **_**Thanks for another great review! Good luck on the exam!**

**Yugioh Luva Gir****l! Thanks for all the Constructive Criticism, I really am trying my best to slow it down. XD I just don't have much time to write. **

**Oh! **_**General Yumi**_**, thanks for another great review, yes, Zabuza and Haku are now inside Tazuna's house, they did follow them Sorry if it wasn't clear enough.**

**Now four the fourth reviewer! Thank you **_**LordGhostStriker**_**! Im glad you liked my fight scene, i'm still an amature in writing expecsially fights XD im just glad its not so bad. but In also agree on the ending, it was only added on cuz the original chapter was toos hort.**

**(Im kinda going to start separately replying to the reviews in my story now. It won't get too crazy tho.)**

**Lets jump into another chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

**Authors note/ POV change/ Time skip/ scene change.**

_Reading/ flashbacks._

Page breaker/ underlineable things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_They would protect their friend! This was the thought on all of Team sevens minds!_

Naruto woke to the chakra of his teammates full of determination. His head was still a little painful, but Kurama had for the most part, healed it.

The once wounded boy had tried to sit up, instantly knowing it was a bad choice as he fell straight down onto his pillow, crying out slightly in pain as his head crashed against the fluffy surface.

He knew that even such a small sound coming from the unknown room he was in would lead his team of worry stricken ninja into where he once slept.

"Did you hear that? I think hes up!" Sakura happily, but quietly, spoke. It was in a low whisper but her chakra was happy and excited, she was obviously speaking quietly as to not disturb the blonde incase she was wrong and he was still resting after his injury.

All of his team quietly crept into the room he was, being ever so gentle with the siding door, as not to wake him if he was indeed still asleep. He needed his rest.

But of course they only had heard him because he was awake. Making Naruto smile faintly at the relief and happiness shown by his Team as they had noticed his blue -and slightly dull- eyes were open and his head was gently resting on the pillow.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura had asked. The blind boy could tell his teammate was giving him a comforting smile, that just made our blind hero slightly depressed, as he couldn't see the smile given to him by his teammate.

The boy laying in the bed tried to put on his best smile and somewhat laughed out, "Yeah, just fine, well I might need a little rest. I can't sit up at the moment, but other than that and being tired i'm pretty good."

The relief in the room was a great impact on the boys senses. He didnt even know that people could care for this much. So this was the result of his work, the fruits of his labour.

"Uh, sorry.. kid" The embarrassed voice of Zabuza made his way into the mixture of relief.

"Oh? Uh, Zabuza-san, arent you… the enemy?" The boy questions the missing-nin.

"Well Naruto, when you were out and even while you two were fighting, me and Haku here had an agreement. He was asking if he and Zabuza could join Konoha, as he knew that they would be betrayed by Gato." Kakashi explained, a little too fast for my liking.

"Join us? If they wanted to join us why did I get sliced in the head?"I ask a little angrily, after I finally figure out his super fast explanation.

There was a long silence, everyones chakra was annoyed and waiting on Zabuza.

"Well… I didn't know about Haku's little plan then. I thought you were my enemy." Zabuza finally admits.

"Oh, its fine. All that happened was.. well me getting chopped on the head. But it'll heal, i'm just happy you could join Konoha." Naruto was sarcastic with the first part, but he was truly glad to have two new people joining Konoha, and helping out with the mission.

"Well everyone, we should let Naruto rest up a bit. Tomorrow we'll guard Tazuna while he works on his bridge." Kakashi dismissed everyone.

Naruto soon fell back into a peaceful sleep, this time it wasn't against his will. He slept without a care, forgetting the events of yesterday.

**-Next day-**

Naruto woke up to the sound of dishes clanking, he tried sitting up again and joyfully found out that he could. So he slowly made his way to his feet and cautiously sent a very small wave of chakra around the room, if he were to fall and break his head open again he bet that his sensei wouldn't be too happy with him.

After he had a pretty good layout of the room he was in, he slowly made his way for the damn sliding door, not even bothering to try find the handle he just put his hand on the door and added enough force to let him slide it open that way.

Once he opened it he was greeted with the sounds of dishes clinging and the chakra of what seemed to be a civilian, belonging to a somewhat young women, around her 20's or so.

"Oh! Your up again? Im sorry, but I was told to let you sleep some more, your team had left about an hour ago." The woman had told him, her voice soft and nice. She seemed like a good person.

Naruto didn't mind being left out that much, he was glad for the extra sleep too.

So he took this time to learn the layout of the house he would be staying in for the next little while.

From the very small waves he sent out, as he was still recovering so he couldn't fully send all of his charka out, it seemed to be a humble little house. From what the boy could tell it was two story, with him and the young lady being on the ground floor.

But there were two other people around the house. The chakra that Naruto had remeber has Haku, and a fairly young chakra. The boy it had belonged too could be no older than 11 or so. He might be 9 or 10, but then again his 'sight' wasnt perfect, and there were due to be some mis calculations with such little chakra.

Haku was outside, in what he had thought was a forest. All of the nature chakra was undeniable.

He needed to talk to Haku! But his curiosity got the better of his, and he wanted to know who the little boy was.

"Do you know who else is here right now?" He had asked the female who was still doing dishes.

"Oh yes, of course! There is my son, Inari, and a boy, by the name of Haku I believe." She answered quietly, but politely and kind like her nature seemed to be.

Haku! I need to talk to him, Zabuza knew about his blindness, from what he can tell his team doesn't know about it.. yet. Naruto wasn't fully sure if he would be able to trust Zabuza and Haku, he needed to talk to them and find out why they hadn't told his team yet, and hopefully he could keep it that way.

There was no shame in begging if its for a good cause, right? His team is the reason they won't be hunted anymore, not to mention with them helping them they won't get betrayed. So those who practically owed him!

But then again, Naruto had almost been killed by Zabuza, if Haku hadn't made that deal with his sensei then Naruto wouldn't even be alive anymore. Maybe it was him, owing them.

He had never doubted his reasons to go talk to Haku, he was ready. So Naruto had politely bowed and said he was going to talk to Haku, which he was, no point in lying about talking to someone.

He carefully maneuvered around the furniture, watching for the table he had picked up in his scan. He grabbed the door knob, missing on his first try but easily faking it as scratching his leg, and opened up the door to what he thought was a backyard forest.

Once the boy had stepped out of the house he almost instantly picked up on Haku's chakra. The boy was in a happy mood, humming something as he.. picked grass?

Naruto being the blind boy that he was, was rather confused at what the humming boy was doing. He was just sitting, surrounded by the Nature Chakra that could easily be identified as trees, picking small pieces of nature chakra. Which Naruto knew was the grass.

"Hello, it seems that you have awoken again." Haku spoke out of the blue, causing the blind boy to jump as he hadn't expected it.

Naruto stumbled slightly and sat beside the grass picking boy. He must have looked confused as Haku had answered the question that Naruto had been thinking.

"Im am picking herbs, to make a tea that will help your recovery." He stated calmly, patience and kindness oozing from his chakra.

"Well, I guess that if you took the time to explain, that Zabuza has told you what he figured out during our fight, or that you think i'm extremly stupid." Naruto had bluntly replied.

"I assure you that I don't think you are lacking in intelligence, Naruto-san! But yes, I have been informed on your.. medical condition. I am also aware of the fact that your team does not know of this." Haku had reassured the boy, who had been worrying that his team had been told of his secret.

Naruto let out a sigh, glad that he didn't have to worry of his team knowing right now, but now he had to move onto the question of if Haku and Zabuza were planning on telling his team, and hopefully he would get the answer he wanted.

"I have to ask you something, I want to know if you're planning on telling my team. I have been able to keep it a secret up until now, and I would like it to stay that way." Naruto asked, glimmers of hope obvious in his voice.

"Well, I don't know that for sure. But I think that Zabuza-san would understand your wishes in keeping this a secret. But I personally think it is not wise, to keep such a secret from your precious people." Haku voiced his own thoughts on the subject.

Naruto had a far away look in his eyes, hair falling in front of his face, as his headband was removed when he was originally carried to the house.

"I can't… If I were to tell them, it would only hurt them more. I cant, I cant let them feel guilty for my problems, it doesn't matter if i'm blind! I can fight, I can do almost everything that they can!" The boy defended himself!

"But, you can't see their face if they were to smile at you." Haku had brought back the memories of the faces Naruto had once seen.

There were only glares, no smiles, no happiness. Naruto had never seen happiness in the small amount of time he was allowed to see. All he saw was the anger, hatred!

Hate that wasnt even pointed at him, but his only friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note! **

**Yes, i know that the ending was horrible… but I have to do homework! I was carving pumpkins with my best friend for a while and I didn't have time to write.**

**So yes, this chapter is short. I'm tired and I wanna sleep! :3 I have a cold and such… AND MANY EXCUSES!**

**But yes! Halloween is coming up! I made a Derpy face pumpkin and my friend had made a Pinkamina. (Yeah.. I cant spell that!) Yay Bronies~~~**

**But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note!**

**Hey guys! Heres another chapter! I hope its not rushed or anything .-. I tried my best!**

**Oh yes, im working on Haku, I his character might be a little off. Tell me if you think I can improve him in anyway! Ill be sure to take your advice.**

**To my Lovely reviewers!**

_**Ben10extreme**_**, thanks for another great review! I also agree that Haku has a good point, but Naruto also dose for keeping it a secret. Im also glad that you have liked my ending, and my whole chapter! ^-^**

_**Mizuhara Setsuna-Chan, **_**ikr! I Naruto is still badass, well hes actually better than in canon, making him super awesome, even if he is blind. I am excited to write the reactions of the others to Narutos blindness too! But that won't be happening for a while, as plan for this story to be fairly long.**

**Yugioh Luva Gir****l! Yay! Chapter 9 wasn't rushed as my chapters usually are! Im glad that you liked chapter 9 and I hope you like this one as well. :) Oh, i promise that i'll read Naru's little secret, tomorrow! I've been pretty busy so I haven't had chance to read it, but i'll get to it! Don't worry :D I've looked at it, and it seems pretty good.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hate that wasnt even pointed at him, but his only friend._

Naruto had felt tears prick his sightless eyes, he could remember those faces as clear as day.

He had never seen a smile, he had never seen what happiness had looked like, all his childhood was full of glares and hatred.

Naruto had no idea where he would be now if he had to live and grow up through all of the stares and burning hate pointed towards his only friend, and in extension, him.

But thats why he can fight now! He will fight for the village that wanted nothing more than to shut him out, no leave him to die!

Naruto knew that he couldn't feel sorry for himself, a ninja was strong, a hokage was strong! Naruto would become the Hokage, to protect the village he was born in. Whether that same village wanted his protection or not.

Naruto now grinned at Haku, forgetting the past and the sadness he was just feeling!

"Sorry about that, but I really don't want them to worry. I wont be seeing again, so whether or not I can see their happiness now doesn't matter, I have my own way of telling." Naruto stated.

There was a flicker of surprise from within Haku's chakra, then slight confusion and happiness.

"Well if thats what you think Naruto-san. I will hold back on my opinion, as it is your medical history I have to place to say. I just hope your ok in keeping this from your precious people." Haku sounded like he was smiling.

"Yeah, no worries with that, im fine with it. Oh by the way, I don't understand what's so confusing with what I had said?" Naruto smiled at getting to mess around with Haku.

Haku's confusion skyrocketed at that.

'Probably thought I was bluffing at the knowing his emotions part, man this is fun! I cant wait to mess with Zabuza too.' The prankster thought of the idea of messing with the demon of the mist.

"Uh, Naruto-san, how did you?I was confused at why you would say you can tell motions and, well… You have made my curiosity even worse than before!" Haku, even if hes the ever polite and serious, actually winded at the blind boy.

"Ha ha, well I guess that's just another one of my secrets." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the still herb picking boy.

"Yeah, it seems as though you have many secret, for one so young." Haku had calmly replied to his blind friend.

"Well you're not such an open book yourself, ice user." Naruto again had his foxy smirk when he felt confusion and shock again rise in the boy beside him.

"How-" Haku was going to continue, but was cut off as Tsunami called then into the house.

"Hey you two, I made lunch~" the helpful woman had called for them.

"Coming!" they both said in unison and made their way to the bridge builders house.

**-Tazuna's house-**

The two boys had walked into the house, Haku making sure to open the door and leading Naruto inside as if he was some helpless child.

"You know, I can do stuff like this on my own. This is why I don't want anyone to know." Naruto deadpanned to the now apologetic ice user.

"Oh sorry, I was just trying to maybe, make this easier?" The statement was turned into a question as the boy was now helping the blind genin would be mad at his soft treatment.

"Naw, its fine! As long as you don't make a habit of it…" Naruto had whispered out, noticing the other presence in the room, but luckily the young boy sitting at the table was out of hearing range.

At least for a civilian.

The ice user and Kyuubi container both slowly and quietly made their way to the table, both wary if the boy, as he still might of heard what they were talking about.

"It wont change anything, just so you know." The until then silent boy had finally blurted out, breaking the tension as if it were a sheet of glass.

"Pardon?" Haku had been the first to respond to the boys outburst of negative emotions.

'Man, this kid is just crawling with depression, he might even be worse than Sasuke. Wait… no one can be as bad as Sasuke, hes the champion of all things depressing and negative.'

Naruto thought to himself after taking a closer look at the boys chakra.

"Gato, fighting him won't change anything. Sure he lost you and the big guy, but with all the money and power he's got you wont stand a chance! Ninja or not!" the boys tone was now taking on anger, his voice was now harsher and louder than before.

"Hey kid.. what do you know? You probably haven't even fought a battle in your life, much less win or lose one! What would you know of ninja affairs!" Naruto couldn't take this kid dissin him and his team like that.

"What?! I know pain! Thats what I know! I bet you haven't felt pain, or loneliness, your team seems to be rather fond of you. Probably been friends your whole life." The mystery boy snapped at Naruto's aggressive comment.

"OR WHAT ITS LIKE TO NOT HAVE A FATHER!" The kid now screamed, the sound of water falling from him, and depression setting in his chakra.

The kid must have been crying. But even if hes only a little kid crying, Naruto wasn't about to let him get off that easily.

"Pain? Loneliness? you have just described my life up until becoming a ninja, I had once lived on the streets, not to mention I'm an orphan. I haven't ever known the love of a father… or a mother." Naruto was once saying angrily, but as he made his way through the sentence he began to take on a depressed tone and a lower volume.

The kid had just got up and ran away. He was now in full sobs, and quickly ran up the stairs and slammed some door upstairs.

A couple of minutes had passed since they had argued with that kid, and the rest of the group had come back from bridge guarding duty.

"Naruto? Hey dobe, are you sure you're ok to be up?" Sasuke had asked as soon as the laid eyes on the blonde boy sitting at the table.

"Yeah, i'm just dandy, after getting some more sleep and staying here to rest for the day i've started to feel better. Thanks for looking out for me when.. I was.. uh.. out.." Naruto was getting embarrassed at admitting his failure, but he knew that it happened.

He would just have to deal with any shame and get stronger!

"It wasn't just me, everyone else was looking after you, whether we like it or not you're part of our team." Sasuke said in an annoyed but happy tone.

Even if he sounded like he didn't like Naruto it was quite the opposite, he was just embarrassed and wasn't willing to admit that he was the most worried out of the whole team for the blonde teammate.

"Yeah, were all here for you Naruto! we are a team, we will look out for our friends and help them when they need it." Sakura was slowly turning more determined and willing to help out friends.

She had even began to stop all of her fangirling on Sasuke, but we all know that she will never truly stop. Once a fangirl, always a fangirl, even if you don't show it.

"Speaking of being a team, why don't we eat for now and then do some team exercises?" Kakshi added into the conversation between the genin.

"Yeah!" all three had shouted, well Naruto and Sakura shouted, Sasuke had sai dit in his normal way.

Everyone sat down and the table was getting a little crowed. But even will everyone jammed into one table it was still obvious that they were missing two people, Tsunami who was getting the food, and her son, the brat that had ran away in year earlier.

"Has anyone seen my grandson, Inari?" Tazuna spoke through the tension.

"Yes, he was talking to me and Naruto a little while ago,but had ran away crying after him and Naruto had both mentioned missing parental figures in their lives." haku the ever polite and calmly said.

"Oh, I am sorry about that, when mentioning his honorary father he gets a little.. emotional…" Tsunami had walked in carrying the lunch everyone had been waiting to eat.

"What happened?" Sakura the ever full of curiosity bookworm was dying to ask.

"Well, his honorary father was his role model, he had even saved his life from drowning, along with his puppy's life." Tazuna instead of Tsunami had started to explain the story of why Inari is so lonely.

Tsunami nodded and started where the old bridge builder left of, "Yes, he was a brave man who wasnt afraid to take on a challenge, so when Gato came into our country he was the first to stand up to him. But he was in Gatos way so…. he… he.." She couldn't continue as the sadness in her chakra kept rising and Naruto could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"He was killed." Tazuna said what had needed to be said, Tsunami starting to cry so she then left the room.

The group was too depressed and shocked that such a young boy had to watch his father be killed right in front of him.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, as none the ninja dared to say anything.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hey, hope you liked the chapter! It kinda short.. and coming out late… but im tierd and I WANT TO GO TO BED!**

**Its 11 pm here .-. and i'm tired… and I wake up at 6:30 so I want to get some sleep for school tomorrow. So I need to end it short so i can sleep. **

**Sorry everyone! But I have a test tomorrow and such.**

**But other than my complaining, I tried my best with the Inari scene and with his character. If you have anything you want be to do/change/improve then please review!**

**Im also looking for some comments on Haku.. I dont know whether i'm writing him like the way I should.. but he's calm and polite.. So i went with that.**

**next chapter will be the tree climbing and part of the big bridge fight! I wonder who teamseven and The Zabuza, Haku team will fight? Are you prepare for this?! I dont know if I am… cuz I have no idea who i'm going to get them to fight! If you have an idea then please review it! I read every review! (Considering I only get like.. 5 per chapter) So even if you're an anon… don't worry ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note!**

**Hey everyone! Another chapter, hope you all enjoy. Halloween tomorrow! **

**To my amazing reviewers!**

_**Ben10extreme, **_**I don't know if my story will even reach the point of the Akatsuki… but if it does (And my chapters wouldn't be coming out daily that late in the future XD) then they will be fighting the Akatsuki for sure! Or maybe not… depends on what I decided for my ending, I have thought of an AMAZING ending.. (Or at least I think so..) that might include them in it, and it would probably happen before the Akatsuki. But then again I can make a sequel, that WOULD BE EPIC! I can imagine it now.**

_**Twisted Pxl**_**, as I had said in my PM, I have accidentally spoiled that little part in an authors note in chapter 1 (Or at least I think I put it in chapter 1.. It might be 2 or 3) But i'm happy that you think my story is good. ^-^ Im still learning so if you have anything you want me to improve at i'll be happy to try it.**

**Yugioh Luva Gir****l, Thanks for another review! Im glad that you think Haku was good, its a little hard to get the right character for him, since he doesn't have much development in the anime. (Since I have not read the manga.) the last chapter was VERY rushed, it was getting pretty late at night so I practically skipped editing XD sorry if it was a little bad.**

_**General Yumi, **_**thanks, i'm glad you liked the chapter and story so far! Yeah, i'm also happy about eam seven, I thought I did pretty good at making them nicer than canon. (It pretty easy XD) Don't worry, everyone i'll find out about Naruto's blindness soon! I know i'm excited for when they find out! :D**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Authors Note/ Time skip/ Scene Change/ POC change**

_Reading/ Flashbacks_

Page Breaker/ Underlineable things

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had woke up early, which was a big change to the way he had been sleeping for the past few days.

The house he was staying in was full of an awkward tension, since the tale of Inari's father was told at the table yesterday. Naruto was told to go rest up sometime after that awkward meal and then a few hours later he was called back for supper, where Kakashi had promised a training session.

Naruto was excited at the thought of training, even if they had trained in Taijutsu at the village he knew that this would be better training than before! He could just feel it, that he was going to learn something that was important.

So Naruto got dressed and ready as quickly as he could, not wanting to beat around the bush. After being completely dressed he tied on his ninja headband onto his forehead, the one that he hasn't worn since waking up in Tazuna's house.

"Im ready, i've healed up and now we can get on with this mission!" The blind boy had said to himself determinedly.

He got himself up and opened the sliding door like usual, the push and slide method. Then he made his way down the stairs, as he had recovered and was put into a normal bedroom which were all on the top floor.

Naruto opened up the backyard door and sat in the clearing just before the mass of nature chakra that was a forest, he knew that the others would be up in a few minutes and make their way down here, like instructed by Kakashi-sensei.

Just like Naruto had planned, his team soon arrived at the clearing in the wood, with Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi following.

It made sense to Naruto, whatever they were being taught it was almost a guarantee that Zabuza and Haku would know it. Three teachers for three genin, much more effective than only one teacher trying to handle a whole team of genin. Since this was bound to be pretty simple, if you haven't caught up on the fact that they were freshly made genin.

"Ok everyone, today we are going to learn how to climb trees!" Kakashi told the genin, who were now dumbstruck.

'Wait! I'm blind.. I can't climb trees! I can't even walk on a bridge properly and that bridge had railing!' Naruto self panicked.

"I will be teaching Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto goes with Haku and Zabuza.

"Wait, why does the dobe get to go with two S-Rank ninja while we get you." Sasuke questioned his teacher.

"Whats wrong with me?" Kakashi's chakra went deadly at Sasuke's comment, and he got dangerously close to the now regretful genin.

"Uh, nothing, its just that…. Naruto gets special treatment.." Sasuke blurted out again, hoping to soothe the angry ninja in front of him.

"Were taking the brat because he managed to fight me and not die, something that you wouldn't be able to do." Zabuza announced to the group. His chakra signature getting a cocky aurora.

"Please pardon Zabuza-san." Haku bowed to everyone, embarrassed at what his master had said. "We are taking Naruto with us so if his injuries were to act up, I would be able to apply my knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, as it is our fault he is hurt in the first place." Haku had explained after bowing in apology.

Then Zabuza had landed a large and strong had onto Naruto shoulder and led him away with Haku quietly following behind.

**- Naruto's training.-**

"Hey, you guys asked to train me so if I messed up we didn't have to worry about the others finding out i'm blind, right?" Naruto was skeptical about the excuse Zabuza and Haku had used to get to train Naruto.

"Well duh, do you really think i'm the person to look after those who i've hurt? I've been telling everyone you have been getting WAY too much downtime." Zabuza huffed back at the blind boy who he had fought.

But Naruto could tell how embarrassed Zabuza really was, and by the way Haku's signature was extremely amused at this he could tell that Zabuza was really worried about him. But of course he didn't want to show it.

Something that Naruto had noticed, the more skilled, the weirder the ninja. Just look at him, Zabuza, and Hatake-san, they were a bunch of freaks.

But it.. wasn't.. as though Naruto was putting himself on the same level as them.. But almost! Ok, maybe he he as overestimating himself, he had gotten himself chopped in the head and had to take three days to get back on his feet.

But hey, if he didn't have Kurama then it would have taken months to get healed, he would be completely useless the whole time, or maybe even dead.

But now that he thought about it, wasn't he relying on his super Jinchuuriki healing too much? Man, didn't that put him on a lower score now?

Naruto decided that enough thinking was enough! He wanted to get his training on!

"So, what are we going to do? You know, for ninja training. As you said, I have been resting for too long and I wanna get some training done! But then again, I don't like the sound of tree climbing, is there some ninja way of doing it?" Naruto nervously added in the tree climbing part.

"Yeah. We are going to teach you how to use chakra to run up walls and junk." Zabuza had bluntly replied.

"Run up walls and junk? Wow, you are sooo good at explaining things."

"What he meant to say, was that you are going to work on chakra control, by applying it onto your feet. By doing this you will be able to scale a flat surface, and once we get more advanced you can even learn to walk on water." Haku had explained more thoroughly, knowing that Zabuza's explanation wasn't enough to have a simple genin understand something like this, a blind one nonetheless.

"Oh, that makes more sense! We should just let Haku handle all of the explanations from now on." Naruto smiled towards Zabuza who was annoyed that his apprentice had taken the time to correct him, and practically ignore hs effort in teaching the kid how to manipulate his chakra.

"Fine, Haku can explain everything to you, bratty blind kid." Zabuza had mumbled the last part, but we all know that Naruto could hear it loud as day.

"Well this blind brat almost beat your ass in battle." Naruto stuck his tongue out, sending the insult right back at the former mist nin.

"Ok Naruto, lets get started, all you have to do is concentrate your chakra onto your feet. I believe every genin should have knowledge on how to do that." Haku instructed the boy in front of him.

Naruto smirked at Haku, he had excellent control over his chakra, or else how would he be able to 'see'?

The blind boy had perfectly channelled his chakra into his feet and faced a nearby pool of nature chakra. Which to Naruto, was a tree. One that was pretty high I might add.

Then before Zabuza or Haku could process what he was doing, Naruto had sprinted at the tree. The boy had managed to get fairly high up the tree before he had lost his grip and landed lightly on his feet,

He had bet that after a few more good attempts like that, he would have this exercise down pact.

"Wha- HOW!? How did a blind little runt manage to get that high on his first try? How did you even know where the tree was?" Zabuza had pointed an accusing finger at the boy, who was merely smirking at the demon of the mist, who was dumbfounded by how he can still do things.

"The same way I almost kicked your ass." Was all that he replied before turning around and charging at the same tree, that he didn't bother to mark as he wouldn't be able to see it anyways, he could tell how far he got from feeling his own chakra against the subtle nature chakra.

"But I also want to know how you manage to fight!" Zabuza had sounded like he was pouting, which would have been a funny sight, if the orange clad boy could see that is.

"I would also like to know how you are able to do such things without the use of sight." haku had politely spoke up.

Naruto again landed perfectly on his feet after being forced to jump off the tree.

Naruto had sighed, he knew that if they found out they would be asking questions. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions from the two mist nin who were supposed to be training him.

"Let me just tell you, I can feel things. Or more accurate, I can feel the chakra. If you want to know how I could find that tree and successfully run up it without running smack into it, I would like to tell you that plants also produce chakra, this is what I call nature chakra. Everything but inanimate objects produces some type of chakra. So the same goes for animals" Naruto began a long speech about his abilities.

"Wait, plants produce cakra? I don't think ninja have ever even thought of such a thing, along with animals. I have only ever thought that ninja were able to utilize chakra and regular people had it, but don't know how to use it." Haku thoughtfully said what he was thinking, with his fingers tapping on his chin.

"Then how can you tell emotions like that, and how can you move around without bumping into the things that don't produce chakra?" Haku continued to think about his new friends abilities.

"I can send out waves of chakra as a sort of echolocation, this allows me to 'see' objects that I can't pick up by feeling for chakra. Emotions and chakra are an extension of your soul, and thus produces emotions. At first it may seem subtle or not even there, but with enough practice you can master it and be able to tell emotions as well as I can." Naruto explained further, then took another spin at tree climbing.

He raced up the very same tree he had been using the two times before, noting when he passed his mark before and was proud of himself when he got another four steps up the tree, he was getting pretty high up too.

Then he jumped off the tree and showed a thumbs up towards the two mist nin.

"Yeah! just passed my previous run by four steps! I'm getting pretty good at this, eh? So do you think we can start water walking soon? Or what are we doing now?" Naruto started up on his tree climbing progress again, successfully halting anymore questions on how he can 'see'.

"Why don't you give the tree running a few more goes, then we will move onto water walking."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hello, yes I know, that ending isn't the best.. But I thought I should leave water walking for next chapter!**

**Ph, I noticed that i'm going pretty slow with the story, so that means this will be a pretty long story too. But I also have no idea how long, I'm just going with the flow and writing what comes to mind. In the next three or so chapters i'll get done wave mission and start the introduction for the Chuunin exams!**

**Yay! Everyone else is going to come into my story! Making it easier for me t write, more characters… more things to write about.**

**Well anyways hope you like the chapter! Halloween is tomorrow! :D**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! ^0^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! I hope your not mad at me.. ^-^ I decided to take a little break from writing over Halloween weekend, and I haven't posted anything since Thursday. Sorry about that, I didn't have time on Halloween so I decided to write on Saturday, then Sunday, but ended up putting both of those chapters off!**

**One of my greatest skills is procrastinating! **

**I'm actually amazed that I haven't blown this off yet! I tried making youtube videos (Pony lyric videos) and stopped making them after like my seventh video, and I haven't made another in about half a year! XD**

**So If I start posting theses a little later or miss a day just remind yourself, I'm lazy as fuck! :D (I don't think I should be proud of this… but idc!)**

**I wont be posting a chapter on Friday or Saturday, as it is my best friend's birthday so I will be playing lazer tag and sleeping over. So basically eating junk food with a bunch of girls and watching anime/mlp.**

**I also have a horrible cold! I can't breath from my nose at all and my head is stuffy.. .-.**

**Ok, to my reviewers which I have deprived updates from, **

**Maah, nothing really worth replying too, but thanks to everyone nonetheless, also i'm happy that you have enjoyed my story so far!**

**So, I just hope you don't hate me for being lazy! I might start to breaks more often… e.e I might start another story, but pre write the chapters so I can be lazy when I finally get around to posting it.**

**Anyways, lets start this chapter, you know, after I read my last chapter cuz i forgot what's happening in the story! Xd (I write theses before writing.. :P)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Time skip/ Scene change/ POV Change/ Authors note**

_Reading/ flash backs_

Line breaker/ underlineable things

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto, Haku and Zabuza were all surrounding a portion of a small lake, Naruto was sweating a bit and was visibly nervous, he had never tried walking on water and as it had been covered before, blind people and water did not mix.

Why did you think he was always so scared of the bridge-of-watery-death?

Naruto slowly walked around the large lake, making sure to leave a trail of chakra so he would be able to tell where the lake was, just to get rid of a few of his water related fears.

Least now he would have to worry about walking around blindly worried about falling in, or actually stumbling into the no doubt freezing water, that would make for a long, watery death.

Not the kind of death our favorite blind ninja wanted, as he would prefer to at least be fighting as the Hokage when he moves to the next world, not some genin brat in training.

"So gaki, you ready to get wet?" Zabuza was no doubt grinning as his chakra took on a turn of amusement, turning a …. yellow-ish colour, which made the slightly misty blue chakra turn green-ish.

Sure, he couldn't remember what colours looked like for the most part, but his 'vision' was getting better, especially during this mission,maybe it was all of the combat experience or tree walking. But his chakra sight was surely improving, he could remember all of the colours now! It was getting even easier to 'see' things, making Naruto's day that would surely be full of falling into water, much better than he thought.

"Yeah, i'm ready to drown in cold, foreign water." Naruto had shakily replied, trying to use a smug comment to hide his true fears.

"I'm guessing that water isn't really your strong suit? Well then, Naruto-san, i'm sure that you'll feel much more comfortable around water after mastering the water-walking technique." Haku had reassured the boy, who unlike Zabuza could tell that the blind boy wasn't being sarcastic.

"Well thats true, so what are we waiting for? I think its time to test this out, tell me what I need to do!" Naruto hesitantly changes to subject, s to not embarrass himself further.

"Yes, this is very simple, and much like the tree walking exercise." Haku had began to explain, getting jealous chakra spinning around Zabuza's presence.

"You just have to stick chakra onto your feet and adjust it to match the water you are standing on." Haku had finished his explanation.

Naruto gave him a confused look, well as good as he could.

'How is that supposed to explain everything? I just do the same thing I did with the trees? Eve I can look further than that and notice that water isn't a solid surface.' Naruto complained in his head, knowing he would fall into the water at some point.

Haku noticed Naruto's poorly expressed confusion, he then opened his mouth to explain it better for the genin.

"As you are probably thinking, water is not a solid surface, this is what I meant by 'adjusting' your chakra to match the water' You may want to send out your chakra as ripples on your feet as to match how the water will ripple as you stand on it."

Naruto nodded at the more in depth explanation, he then set out towards the chakra he had outlined on the ground before.

He hastily spread the rippled chakra to his feet as he moved to step onto the water. But to the genins surprise his foot simple resisted and then slipped through!

"Too much chakra, gaki." Zabuza calmly pointed out the mistake that the genin had made, but didn't miss the opportunity to make fun of his blind charge.

So Naruto used less fuel as before, trying to calm himself before stepping onto the water.

He had managed to get a few small steps onto the water before he began to panic. Not being on solid ground scared him, he didn't believe in himself and then paid the price for it, falling shin deeps into the water as he had only taken a few steps.

The boy quickly turned to bring himself out of the lake, but instead met with a large chakra flare coming from his rough teacher, Zabuza.

"Gaki! You turn back around and pull yourself out of the water, once you stepped onto the lake, I didn't plan on letting you come off until you learn to walk on top of the water." Zabuza seriously warned the boy, flaring his chakra again to prove his point.

Naruto brought up his hands and waved them, showing that he wouldn't try leave.

"fine, fine, i'll do it! Just don't get your chakra in a knot!" Naruto sweat dropped at the third flare he got from that comment.

The boy pouted as he forced more chakra into his foot, carefully bringing it onto the surface of the water to attempt to stand again.

There was a sudden ripple in the water as Haku had stepped across the chakra line around the pond and stepped onto the water, making it ripple and increase the difficulty of Naruto's effort to walk on the water.

Shakily standing after attempting to adjust his chakra to the ripple, one of feet holding the boy on the water fell through, earning a yelp from the boy and he fell into the water.

It had been colder than what he had guessed. So he quickly picked himself up and stood back on top of the water.

'I gotta find a way to see what the water is doing! I can't just blindly stumble around out here, even if I am blind!' The boy angrily thought.

After adjusting his chakra again as Haku stepped and made the water ripple slightly, this time staying afloat, the boy began to think.

But soon a brilliant idea had struck the blonde like a nail in the head!

He could simply send chakra into the water and then be able to 'see' what it was dong! Just like what he had done with the barrier around the pond, allowing him to know the outline of the water.

So that's exactly what he had did! Now everything was much clearer than before, he was able to detect Haku much better than before, as his chakra was simply attached to the water infused chakra that belonged to him.

He grinned, this would be much easier than before.

Haku moved to step again, and when he did the rippled were easily detected by Naruto and he was easily able to counter with his own chakra on his feet,not even bobbing on top of the waters surface.

This had come to a surprise to both Zabuza and Haku, since a couple minutes ago he couldn't even stand on top of water, but now Naruto was walking around, exploring his new ability.

"Heh, looks like I figured this out! Why don't we do something a little.. harder, so I can test how far my water walking had gotten." He cockily suggested.

"Kid, you amaze me sometimes, but very well, Haku I would like you and Naruto to have a little sparring match." Zabza stood guard at the edge of the natural pool of water, that was now, unknown to him, fused with the blondes chakra.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. Naruto-san, please get ready for I am coming." Haku immediately launched at the blind boy after those words of warning.

Naruto found that fighting on water made things a little easier, he didn't even have his echolocation on, but he could tell where Haku was.

Although it's not like Naruto was perfect, he was still struggling a little bit with water walking, Haku running on the water had easily overloaded what he could handle, but he slowly began t adapt before he ran backwards.

He didn't get too close to the edge though, seeing as Zabuza would just push him back in to fight if he had gotten to close anyways.

When Hkau had gotten close enough Naruto focused his chakra more onto his left foot to support the weight, as he brought his left one to roundhouse Haku in his open chest.

But it was not to be, Haku had skillfully brought up his hand to inner block the kick, and then into a outwards block as Naruto spun around into a backwards spinning hook kick.

**(I'm in Taekwondo, so i'm using some moves that I know, makes it easier on me. e.e)**

Naruto jumped backwards then to the side, as to not get too close to where Zabuza was standing, being pushed back into the water would not be helping him in this fight.

Haku waited for Narutos strike, so Naruto took the opportunity, bait or not, its not like Haku you pull a jutsu without the chakra sensor noticing, identifying and countering.

Naruto had quickly slid forwards and faked a lower roundhouse that aimed for an ankle, joyfully Hkau had fallen for his plan and as soon as his leg made contact with Haku's low block, the jumpsuit wearing boy nimbly jumped onto the other foot and managed a good solid hit in the center of his opponent's chest.

In Taekwondo scoring zone if he might add, that would earn him about three points, had this been a match and not a spar.

**(Yeah, just had to add that, I'm leaving for my class in about 20 minutes anyways. Got it on the brain… sorry! ;D)**

Haku had the wind knocked out of him and he flew back outside of Naruto's previously made barrier around the pond, and Zabuza called the 'match' to Nrauto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hey, i'm quickly writing this before I gotta go to my stupid class! But anyways I implemented some real martial arts moves into the short sparring secne just to make it a little easier on me.**

**But i hope you liked this chapter after three days of auting! I'll have another one tomorrow, up until Thursday. Then on Friday and Saturday I wont be posting anything, hope you don't mind! ;)**

**But I also have a five day weekend starting on Thursday (Friday off, and all the way up to an off Tuesday!) So imma try prewrite a few chapters of the story i'm thinking of.**

**Oh, I'm gonna start posting my OC based story, just so you know its pretty OC based and just a random story that I was thinking of so it might be that good… e.e I took it down cuz I wanted to work out some bugs and work on this story, but i'm going to be writing a pre story that leads into that story, then I might be doing a sequel!**

**Lets go back to this story, I am really planning on Naruto improving his skills with water, I kinda have this image of him being like Gaara, but water. Of course he will still be the rare wind element, but he can kinda… 'contact'... water and get information from it, like getting a feel on the surrounding chakra, so he can know what's going on beyond his range of sensing, and being able to drain chakra or sumthing if a ninja is standing on water.**

**Sounds cool right?**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**

**(The forever insane and lazy.. sorry just wates to add this! XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note!**

**Hey! I know I skipped yesterdays update… I was working on a different story, and I was busy so… lazy authors… yay~**

**Do you miss my daily updates? Well i'm not sure that will happen again. ._. Once you become lazy, you will always be lazy. THERE IS NO ESCAPE! D:**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed thus far, I still couldn't really find anything to reply about, expect for alot of thank you's.**

**But anyways, i'm happy that you're all enjoying my story so far, and I hope you don't get disapointed at anytime while reading this, I sometimes get disappointed while reading a fanfic.. ;_;**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ Flashbacks_

**Time Change/ Scene Change/ Timeskip/ Authors Note**

Line Breaker/ Underlineable stuff

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto smirked as he, Haku, and Zabuza all made their way back to Tazuna's house. They had completed what they were told to and beyond, as no doubt Kakashi didn't think the 'dobe' would ever be able to learn to water walk this early on.

But if Naruto could teach himself to fight and do normal things blind, with only two people knowing of course, then he could easily learn to walk on water!

Oh, and Naruto sure had plans on what he was going to do with this new found skill.

Maybe he could use this ability for reconnaissance, as infusing his chakra within water gave him a much clearer and larger range for his chakra sight.

Maybe he should head over to the ocean and pour alot of his huge chakra reserves into the water, just to see how far the distance between him and his infused water could go, and still be able to 'see' everything like he was there himself.

Of course he would do alot more experimentation than that, but it was a good thought to start off with.

Soon the group had reached Tazuna's house, and Naruto felt around for the door knob, only to be pushed away and the door to be opened by Zabuza.

"So, you can fight me but you can't open a door? I would have thought you were able to do simple things like this, I mean you mastered water walking as a genin in only a day!" Zabuza teasingly grinned at the now fuming genin. Who then noticed the presences inside the house.

"Why don't you try to open that door with your eyes closed? Its alot harder than you might think it is." Naruto replied to the annoyed mist nin.

After that exchange of words the three made their way into the bridge builders house. Zabuza and Haku showed slight surprise in their chakra, it expanding slightly, as the rest of Team Seven was sitting around the large table that they usually ate at.

Of course Naruto had already known that they were there, his sensing abilities rivaled that of the Sharingan or Bakuyukgan, as he didn't have to depend on his eyes, even more he didn't have a set that worked.

There were no limitations in his sensing, as he had mastered it at a young age so he would be able to survive.

"Hey everyone! I bet you can't guess what I learned with Zabuza and Haku!" The orange wearing bo cheerily called out to his team.

"Hm… The tree walking exercise, you know, what you were supposed to learn." Kakashi didn't even try with that one.

"Well duh! But I also learned something really cool!" Naruto smiled back, not really caring how much effort his teacher put into things, as he was used to his laziness.

"This gaki is unbelievable, he managed to master the water walking exercise in a day, even with all of that monstrous chakra." Zabuza spat out, remembering how long it had taken him to learn that when he was younger.

How could some blind orange target get something like that before he could? He was the feared demon of the mist, one of the seven swordsmen, and this kid was just the village idiot!

Naruto had to hide his laughter at the immense expansion coming from his sensei's chakra, meaning that he was surprised, very surprised.

"Naruto, you mastered the water walking exercise?" The startled jounin asked his charge.

Naruto made a 'V' with his fingers, a peace sign, and grinned at his team.

"Of course! Thats the skill of a future Hokage!" Naruto didn't really feel like adding his signature 'believe it' onto that statement, as his teacher didn't actually seem to believe it, oh well, he could always demonstrate this new ability.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the water walking exercise?" Sakura had managed to ask after the blondes large statement.

"It's an exercise that allows the user to safely walk across water, it can be seen as a more advanced version of the tree walking exercise that we learned today." Kakshi lazily answered, masking his emotions, a skill he had gained while in ANBU.

Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised at this, sure they had seen Naruto fight off the Demon Brothers and knew that he faced off against Zabuza, but they certainly were not expecting something like this.

Just how strong was the supposed 'dobe'?

Why had he hid the skills he shows now during the academy?

What was the mystery behind the blond goof that they all knew?

Team seven's genin were pulled out of their thoughts and questioning when Tazuna's daughter came into the room, carrying their supper.

The two ignored that and promised themselves that they would try talk to Naruto about it later, but for now they had to satisfy the rumbling stomach that was a part of training all day.

The group had finished off the super -with Inari not running away in tears this time- and were soon ordered to bed by the ever lazy Kakashi, who wanted time to read his book.

**-Next Morning-**

When Naruto had woken up he found that everyone else had left to go protect Tazuna as he worked on the bridge, leaving him alone for another day.

But it was confusing to him, he had healed and was now ahead of the other two in their chakra training, why was he left behind?

Sensei must know that he would be able to help more on the bridge, for fighting and building purposes, you know, his shadow clones can get alot done faster than what they could without.

Then it struck him, there was unknown chakra making its way to the house. It was hard and trained, but it didn't seem like shinobi chakra… more like…

SAMURAI!

The boy quickly shot to his feet, grabbing his ninja tools that he left beside his pillow and he ran to the door, where Tsunami was confronting two samurai.

One of the sword wielding men move to knock the bridge builders daughter with the bud of his sword, but just before it hit her it was pushed back and the samurai was toppling backwards.

"W-what? Come out you! I'll get you for that!" The man who was pushed back started screaming at the unknown enemy.

Naruto them jumped in front of the stuttering sword user and kicked him easily in the chest, sending the man flying into the sea that surrounded Tazuna's home.

"You will leave her alone! I will not allow you to harm her or the brat!" Naruto growled at the man who was still standing on the wooden platform that surrounded the front of the house.

He could feel the man shaking, and feel how sacred his chakra was. It wasn't like a skinny and short orange wearing brat came and easily defeated a bulky, strong and experienced samurai in one kick.

Naruto lunged forward at the man, kicking him in the face and knocking him back, then he set a chakra inforced punch right into the mans chest, causing him to fly back even further than his partner, and splashed loudly in the waters he was forced into.

"Are you alright?" The boy who just defeated two samurai smiled at the woman who was once scared for her life, hoping that she wasn't just before he could come.

"I'm just fine, thank you. But i think you may want to go help your team, if they sent someone here they would most likely send someone to the bridge too." Naruto nodded and did as she had told, ran to help his team.

The boy had ran as fast as he could, worrying for his new friends. Even if he knew they would be fine till he got there, with two highly known jounin with them. Sasuke and Haku were there to help too, and Sakura could hold her own for a short while, long enough to get help from one of the more skilled ninja around her.

But he still couldn't help but feel protective of them, they were his friends, his precious people. They were what made him stronger, what made him want to fight!

Naruto grew up all alone, never knowing the love of family or friends. But now that he had them, he feared losing them.

So he would do everything in his power to help them!

He rushed past all of the tree and shoved his way through the bushes, not caring for small scratches or bruises as he moved on, as Kurama had healed them all almost as soon as he had gotten them.

Before he knew it, Naruto had reached the bridge.

Shock.

Fear.

Regret.

Those were only some of the things he felt at the moment.

He could feel the killing intent as clear as day, he could smell the blood.

There had been a battle, and by the sounds of metal against metal, he knew that it was still going on.

Naruto wasted no time jumping into the fray, coming to here the killing intent and smell of blood was the thickest.

"N-Naruto! Get back! This buy is dangerous!" He heard his sensei call out to him.

Then as he finished, a strong chakra source launched out at the boy, punching him in the face and Naruto flew back across the almost finished bridge.

"Heh, whos this brat? Well it doesn't matter, he'll be dead soon enough. Just like how i'm going to kill everyone on this bridge." The strong chakra source spat out at the kid he had just nailed right in the cheek.

"Thats Naruto Uzumaki to you!" Naruto screamed at the unknown ninja.

"I'm the future Hokage! I won't let anyone hurt any of my precious people!" The boy screamed at his opponent.

" Well, Naruto Uzumaki, i'm Himatchi Zonica, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and I will be killing you now." The man smirked at Naruto.

The two got into fighting stances, ready to kill each other for the sake of their friends, and their wallets.

then with a cry the two launched at each other, one holding a Kyuubi Kunai, and the other his trusty blade Nuibari, the sewing type sword.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's note!**

**Hey everyone! heres another chapter! Yes I know, I didn't post anything yesterday, but I was busy! You gotta believe me, I can't spend all this time writing! ;_; Even if I want to write and post a chapter, I just don't have the time!**

**But soon the wave arc will be ending! The final battle is upon us!**

**Just to let you know, Himatchi Zonica is a made up chapter! I'm really bad at names, so i'm sorry if it sounds similar to anything, I had made it up on the top of my head!**

**Oh, sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I have to do something so I can't spend alot of time writing! I also thought that was an ok-ish ending, so I had just left it at that.**

**Well just tell me what you thought in a review, it is very much appreciated! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I luv you all! Praise me senpai, I would really like a review.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note!**

**Hello! Ready of the fight between our blind Naru-chan and the made up Himatchi Zonica?**

**Yes, he is an oc, so I'm sorry if he is similar to any other ninja… What ever! Oh yes, I don't much about his sword, so its just going to be a streamlined thin sword.**

**Yes, i'm sure you are all used to me saying this is a late chapter, because i've been getting REALLY lazy! But these past few days have been hell! But now i'm going to write! I hope to get a chapter tomorrow out as well.**

**Now for my reviewers!**

_**Yugioh Luva Girl! **_**Ha ha, sorry about all of the late updates, I just can't do daily updates anymore! ;_; Grade 8 is is giving me alot of homework… Last year I didn't have any homework at all! So I don't have time! :/ Oh, about the grammar and spelling.. I didn't have alot of time to edit, so I just went over general mistakes and such. Sorry, i'll try harder XD**

_**Ben10extreme! **_**My story is becoming noticeable? Uh… I'm sorry… But i'm stupid.. I have no idea what you mean by that, well I have a guess, but I don't want to say it cuz I might be wrong! - But thanks for reading and saying you're going to keep reading, this story might go on for a while. You know, 14 chapters and i'm still on wave, and I plan to end it sometime after the Chunin exams! (Which will not be following canon, I got some cool ideas for the exams.) **

_**LittleWesties9!**_ **Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so far! I'm also excited about the reactions, i've been thinking about how they will react alot lately, and I might be looking for some ideas. If anyone wants to provide some. *Wink Wink* I'll try to update faster, but as stated before, I just don't got da' time! I try my best. :)**

_**DoodleMonstah! **_**Thanks! I love this story too! XD Also i'm not the first person to think of blind Naruto, I got the idea from 'Who am I' by TwinTrouble, If you like this story you should check it out! But thanks, don't get called genius often! Makes me wonder why i'm a writer… But then again this is fanfiction! :P **

_**PurpleOmpski! **_**THANK YOU! I was so happy when I read your review! I'm glad you think its funny, I try add some jokes here and there, and I'm glad you think its interesting! Bling Naruto is one of my personal favorite story topics, so I just ****had** **to write one for my first story. **

_**Derpy Suzumiya! **_**It took me awhile to figure it out.. All I had to do was look at the name… and of course I thought you were just an anon so I forgot about anons being able to put a name.. BUT YES! I love you Senpai! ^-^ (Yes I know shes an anon, but she out a name so I can reply to her!)**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto at all! This is fanfiction and will not affect canon.**

**(I realized that I haven't been writing disclaimers… oops…)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV Change/ Authors Note!**

_Reading/ flashbacks_

Linebreaker/ underlineable things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto brought his Kyuubi Kunai to his face, ready to protect himself if the enemy were to dash at him unexpectedly.

"Do you really think you can match up to me? One of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist? I'm the wielder of Nubari, I am bound to be much more than you can handle, genin." The Mist nin snickered at his opponent.

"You may be stronger, and you may wield a famous weapon. But I am a Ninja of the leaf! I will not abandon my friends, even if it means dying!" Naruto screamed at Himatchi Zonica, not caring of the danger in this fight.

Naruto then leaned back, wanting to get an extra boost in his sprint, and pushed chakra into his legs. The leaf genin was moving quickly towards his opponent with his kunai out, reading to strike him in his vital chakra sources.

Then his opponent did the same, but was faster. His thin but powerful blade allowing i'm to be more streamline, meaning he is the faster of the two.

His blade shot out and scratched Naruto on the cheek, the wound was not too deep but still stug as the flesh was cut. Naruto is clever and wanted to use this moment to his advantage, so using his fast draw skills, he grabbed one of his sealing tags and stuck it onto the sword, infusing some of his chakra into the deadly and famous blade.

Now that his chakra had been infused with the sword, Naruto was able to get a clear image of the weapon he would have to defend against. It was a thin and long sword, with a wire attached to the hilt, the wire was coated with his enemies chakra and Naruto guessed that Zonica would be able to move it on command.

"What? What did you do to my precious Nubari!?" Himatchi yelled out to his blind foe.

"Just a little trick of mine, but don't worry, it doesn't break it or anything." Naruto smirked back at his enemy, not wanting to spill the beans on his blindness in front of his team.

The Mist nin stopped to pull off the tag, but that didn't hinder his foes chakra sight at all, since his chakra was already infused with the sword.

Then in a flash, the wire of the sword was shooting towards Naruto, aiming to puncture his heart, and kill him.

Naruto jumped to the side, avoiding the attack, and went to cut off the thread with his Kyuubi Kunai. But as soon as the Kyuubi inforced Kunai had made contact with the wire, it only hit it, like it was a ten ton block of steel.

Then Naruto heard a small cracking sound, and his hand shot to the ground.

His Kunai had broke, it cracked at the point where he had hit the wire! All of the force Naruto had used when trying to cut the thread had made his hand fall to his side once the force was moved, and left him open for attack.

Himatchi Zonica used any and every opening he had in a fight, and shot forward cutting a large gash across Narutos back, this was all he managed to do as Naruto let himself fall forwards and then roll to the side, ready to defend himself.

He had managed to escape a fatal blow, but was injured in the process.

The newly wounded boy clenched his teeth together in pain, but didn't do much more as he was still in a fight and if just dropping his hand and losing his weapon had managed to get a gash on his back, he would have to be as careful as possible. Not letting a single opening be seen by his attacker.

Naruto moved his head up, giving the impression of eye contact and focus. But in all reality he was just trying to balance himself again, after the harsh attack and roll, and he used his head to do it. A still head is a still body.

Naruto had to focus, being scared and having his heart beat rise wouldn't help him in this situation. He had to take calming breaths to get his 'vision' steady again.

'Just focus and paulse your chakra. Send it out in waves, find your foe, and wait.' He lectured himself.

'Wait till they attack, then move in to counter. This has helped you before, why not now?" He grinned at himself, going with his easiest and sure fire strategy.

When he was steady he did just what he had been telling himself to do, send out rapid chakra waves to find his enemy and read his movements.

As soon as he felt his opening and his enemy move in on him, the orange clad boy moved out of the way, visualising his moves in slow mo' in his minds eye.

He saw himself turning on his back foot and quick drawing a kunai, and then he pushed it strongly into the chest of his foe.

But then another image tugged his senses, making him try to reach out to the new image, or more likely to say, self warning. Telling himself of the danger that was happening.

His foe shot his thread right into his opponent on command, making both members of the fight receive a fatal wound.

Even small the hole went all the way through Naruto's chest, making blood gush out at both ends of the small hole.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra rush to the tiny wound as he and his foe fell to the ground. But even the demons chakra wasn't all powerful and did all it could to stop the bleeding, but the injury was still there, since his opponent had laced the wire with his chakra.

He closed his eyes again, in case he was to lose his 'sight' again.

" R-Ruto! …...Naruto! ….Na-" He barely heard his female teammate yell at him. But halfway through her calls, he tuned out her panicked screaming.

His senses picked up life signs coming from the supposedly dead Himatchi Zonica.

The determined boy pushed both of his hands on the cool concrete of the bridge, and attempted to push himself up.

"Naruto what are you doing? Your hurt!" Kakashi now yelled out at his student.

"Hes… Not.. Dead y-yet.." Naruto managed to spit out.

Then on shaking legs, he made his way to the fallen mist nin, and raised a kunai over the enemys head.

Only to have it knocked out of his had my the famous Sewing Needle long sword.

Naruto and the rest of his team all stepped back, and got ready to fight him.

"I won't.. Lose to a genin." Himatchi Zonica shakily said while standing up.

"I am of the seven swordsmen. I WON'T LOSE TO A MERE GENIN!" He screamed as he ran towards Naruto, ready to kill the blind genin.

Naruto just stood there, and waited for him to come, ignoring the shots coming from his team. They were telling him to get out of the way.

As soon as Himatchi reached him, Naruto slid back and sliced his kunai through his heart, killing his enemy. There was a large amount of blood as Himatchi screamed at the ending of his life, then fell dead in Naruto's arms.

Naruto held his dead enemy and slowly laid him on the ground. He then took his palm and laid it onto the fallen shinobis face, as soon as he found his eyes -without looking suspicious to his team- he closed them, letting the dead rest in peace.

"I'm sorry, but I had to, for the sake of my team, my friends." Naruto told the leaving soul of Himatchi Zonica.

Then a single tear dropped from Naruto's useless eyes, and onto the face of the fallen shinobi.

The wounded genin stood again on shaky legs and smiled at where the body was, no longer filled with life giving chakra and promised himself, that he would bury him, for he was Naruto's first kill.

Then they boy turned back to his team, and fell to the hard ground on the concret. The harsh battle now catching up to him, causing him to lose his will to stand.

Where Naruto laid, was a large puddle of blood swarmed around his body.

"Naruto!" Was the mixed screams from his teammates, right before he blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note!**

**Hello! I hope you liked the chapter! I sure do! **

**Do you guys think the remorse scene was a little dramatic, or the killing blow a little less dramatic? Please tell me any feedback that you have on my story, i'll be glad to try fix any mistakes and listen to any comments you may have.**

**How about my fight sce? I think it might be a little fast paced for my liking, as he was facing a highly skilled opponent, but then again i'm making Naruto alot stronger than canon.**

**But I still try to give him a few weak points every here and there, this is blind Naruto, not God Naruto! XD**

**But anyways, i'm looking for ways to change this up and make it better tahn canon so f anyone was a request or suggestion that they would like me to put in, please tell me in a review!**

**Oh yeah, Naruto isn't dead! he just fainted from blood loss, from his back and stuff, and he is tired from an intense fight!**

**Ok its safe now! No more spoils.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**

**(Also known as the Hentai Senpai!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone! Heres another chapter! I hope everyone likes it! **

**Were finally done with the Wave arc! Zabuza and Haku and coming home with Team 7 and soon we'll be moving into the Chuunin Exams… But just to let you know, theses exams are going to be alot different from Canon, just so it isn't boring. Its like how I changed up the Wave Arc.**

**Now for reviews! **

**Yugioh Luva Girl- Thanks again for a review! I'm sorry about my mistakes.. XD I try my best! XD Yeah, you reviewed like… 3 minutes after I uploaded chapter 14.**

**DoodleMonstah- Thanks! I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one as well! Its nice to hear that i'm doing a good job, as I still am a rookie! This is my *First* story, as I took down my first cuz it had a bunch of mistakes! ;_;**

**Ben10Extreme- Thanks, glad you think its well done! X3 Yeah, I thought he should bury his first kill as it was a big thing for him to take a life for the first time, I also put that in there because Team Seven buried Zabuza and Haku in canon. Naruto will be ok, he does have to help him out after all.**

**Vocadoes- Thanks for the review, even if you haven't said much in your review I still appreciate it nonetheless! All reviews give me inspiration to write! :D**

**Thanks all I got, I love reviews so don't feel shy! I'll read every review I get and reply if you send it in before I write the next chapter, even before I post it I always make sure i didn't leave anyone out! So youll probably get a reply if you send one in. If not imm PM you if its a question or something that should get feed back.**

**Anyways lets move onto chapter 15! Oh man! I can't believe i'm already on 15! XD Even if I have started to post each chapter really far apart from each other.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

'_Talking to bijuu'_

**Time skip/ Scene change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

_Reading / Flashbacks_

LineBreaker/ Underlineable Things

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto groaned as he felt himself waking up, the boy had a splitting headache and his body was sore from the fight. His back felt like it was on fire, must be from the gash he got in the fight.

A he woke up more and more he began to get his feeling back, and more importantly, his chakra sight.

He soon found out that he was being carried piggy-back style by his sense, Kakashi.

With this information he could tell that it was either he wasn't out for very long and they were going from the bridge to Tazuna's house, or he has been out for a long time and they were walking back to the Konoha.

The first one was obviously more likely.

But just to be sure, Naruto was going to give it a shot and ask how long he had been out of it.

"Ne Kakashi, how long have I been out?" It was quiet and half mumbled, but Naruto knew that Kakashi would be able to tell what he asked.

"Hmm… About a half an hour, it took us some time to clean up after your little battle while Sakra treated your wounds. Were heading back to Tazuna's house now" He quickly but softly told his newly awakened student.

"Do you think you could go a bit slower? I kinda have a pounding headache, and i'm sore from fighting. Not to mention the fire on my back!" Naruto groggily replied, now becoming half asleep as he felt himself drifting.

"Sure thing Naruto, were going back to Tazuna's.. That enough for you?" Kakashi summed up his answer from before.

"Much better… But.. what about, the enemy? I would like.. to.. hourer.. him." Naruto was barely able to speak now, falling asleep on the warm back of his teacher.

"Don't worry, I had a feeling you wanted to bury him, he brought his boy with us." Kakashi winked when he said this, but it wasn't like Naruto could tell. Even if he hadn't fallen asleep half way through Kakashis sentence, he couldn't tell normally.

Kakashi felt the weight on his back slump and knew that his student had once again passed out. So he continued on his way back to Tazuna's house, to treat the boy before he does more than just pass out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto once again groaned as he awoke for a second time.

But this time we wasn't movie, or slumed onto anyones back, no he was in a bed.

'Must have reached Tazuna's house when I was passed out.' He deduced.

Naruto then activated his chakra sight and took a look around, yup, he was back in the room he first woke up in when they first came here.

Naruto moved into a sitting position and began a mental link with Kyuubi. He winced at the pain in his back as he sat up, but didn't go back into laying position for fear of falling asleep again.

'_Kurama, do you know how long I was out for this time? Aldo how serious is my injury? My back is killing me' _Naruto questioned the demon inside him

"_**Kit, you have been out for a couple hours, they set you down here a while after you fell asleep on that mans back. You have been in this room for a while." **_The Bijuu replied to his container.

'_Has anyone checked up on me? I mean like, using a medical jutsu on me? It might show them that i'm blind!' _Naruto expressed more of his concerns.

"_**There has been no foreign chakra in your system, but your team has been checking up on you. But i'm not sure about the finding out your blind thing, but it would be better for us not to find out by trying, just in case." **_The Kyuubi expressed what he felt on the would be bad to test this, and have everyone find out of his secret.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, not wanting Kyuubi to stop healing him, because he wanted to get rid of this back pain as soon as possible.

Just as he was starting to relax, another person came into the room, and Naruto identified him as his sensei.

"Naruto, you know you should be laying down." Kakashi scold his wounded student.

"I'm fine sensei! I'm feeling better now. Its not like its a head injury.. this time." Naruto smiled at the last part, hinting about his injury beforehand, from his fight with Zabuza.

"Yes, but that gash on your back is pretty serious." Kakshi informed Naruto.

Naruto closed his sightless eyes and rubbed his neck, regretting it as his back lit a fuse and once again felt as if it was on fire.

But he hid this fact of course, as we all know Naruto is good at hiding things.

"Nah! Its fine sensei, besides, I have that good for nothing furball to heal it up in no time!" Naruto used some fake malic when addressing his foxy friend, so his teacher wouldn't think if him being friends with the fox sealed within him.

But sensei still knew that Naruto gained knowledge of his jinchuuriki status.

Kakashi was silent, and his chakra was showing signs of curiosity, depression, mystery, and… The strange regret that Naruto sometimes feels from his wayward teacher.

"Well… Whatever you say Naruto, but as you probably know, you shouldn't talk about 'that' around your teammates." Kakshi warned, with the utmost seriousness.

"Yes Sir!" Naruto saluted to his teacher, in a mocking motion. But he was a little peeved at the fact that his teacher had called his good friend Kurama a 'that'.

Even Kurama is a living creature! You can't just address his as if hes an object, and Naruto understands theses feelings, being a jinchuuriki means you get treated this way as well.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto crouched, and gently pushed him back into laying position, letting the boy rest some more.

He then stood and quietly left the room, hoping Naruto would stay down and rest before trying to get up again.

His hopes was answered, as Naruto soon fell asleep again. etting his battle worn body heal while he slept.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto didn't groan as he woke, he felt much better waking up this time and he would prefer this type of wakeup over the other two he had experienced through his marathon of waking and sleeping.

And this time Naruto was sure that he would stay up longer than before, he wanted to honour the dead, and being wounded wouldn't stop him.

Naruto again got into the sitting position, this time his back didn't scream at him for moving. Even if his back was pretty far on the path to healing, he still didn't want to jostle it any more than he had, and he wanted it to heal properly. Even with Kurama making sure there was no scar or left over damage, it would make things easier on them both to play it safe.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in bed, the blind boy decided it was time to stand. So he pushed himself up onto shaky legs, and attempted a step.

He didn't fall, or tumble into the door, although it was a little shaky it would work out.

Then moving slowly he walked towards the door, and of course opened it the blind way, by pushing it open with force.

Naruto didn't have to worry about stepping into walls, or stumbling on anything, as he had spent alot of time in this house. If someone moved something and he didn't know, then yes he could possibly fall on his face, but then he could blame it on his back, and not his eyes.

When Naruto stepped out of his little 'passout room' he was greeted with the chakra of all of his friends, Team Seven, The Mist Duo, and Tazuna's Family.

"Naruto? Naruto! Are you feeling ok? If it still hurts you better go back and lay down!" Sakura acted motherly towards her hurt teammate.

"Yeah dobe! Are you sure you are able to walk around?" It sounded like a mocking tone, but everyone could tell that Sasuke was genuinely worried about his teammate.

Naruto once again rubbed the back of his neck, but this time he felt no pain at the movement. He was sure that he was good enough to be walking around.

"I'm good you two! Really! I've slept it off, and now i'm feeling alot better!" Naruto winked at them, reassuring that he was fine.

"Then come eat brat. Were going to bury your first kill after and then set out to the Leaf." Zabuza added in, not forgetting to call the blind genin brat.

Naruto sent his sightless gaze to the 'head chakra' that was oozing of Zabuza's life force, and glared at it saying:

"You never forget to add the brat in there, do?" Naruto growled to the ex-Mist nin.

Zabuza chucked and then pointed towards a seat beside him and Haku, forgetting that the blonde boy was blind.

Naruto just stood there like he didn't realize what was going on, then it hit the Mist Jounin.

'Damn kid is blind! I forgot because his act is so believable outside of battle and now even in battle, no wonder he can fool his whole village.' He said in his realization in his head.

Then he slightly tapped his foot against the chair, knowing the brat will figure out what he meant by it.

And soon enough Naruto was sitting in the chair between him and Haku.

The group was finished eating and then everyone all set out to go bury Himatchi Zonica, Naruto's first kill.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors Note!**

**Hello! I hope you liked the chapter! **

**The next chapter will be burying Himatchi, and then going to Konoha, which I hope I can get them either in one chapter. (Probably.. Its just.. I drag things out) and then have a chapter or two of them realizing, then the chuunin exams are going to start! **

**I'm making my Chuunin Exams awesome! Or I hope they will be.. yay! I'm kinda just doing things that I want to do in the story, but won't have an opportunity anywhere else.**

**I don't think i'm going to do the battles, because it will be cut of short due to Sand invasion. But I will do the first and second stage.**

**Well anyways, Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone, yes I know its been a while, but i've been busy.. I SWEAR! -**

**First on Mondays I have martial arts, then on Tuesday I had to get a flu shot, and on Wednesday I also have martial arts! (Trust me.. Getting that flu shot look like 3 hours! By the time we got home I wanted to go to bed! ;_;)**

**Oh at Taekwondo I hit my shin on my sparring partners elbow when I tried to kick him, and now I have a huge welt and a big blue bruise.. ;_; I don't know why ninja waste their time learning jutsu.. Just go around elbowing people in the face.. IT HURTS! Elbows are deadly! :0**

**Now reviews!**

_**Ben10extreme**_**- Yes, I don't want to hurt Naruto too bad! XD I'm excited for them to go back to leaf, the Chuunin exams are coming up! ;) Thanks for sticking up for Kurama, all dem ninjas are a little too harsh…. Even if he is a giant fox demon that has killed millions of people…. **

_**Yugioh Luva Girl**_**- Well good timing is good timing, it means you get to be one of the first to read my chapter… But not before me ;)... Cuz.. I wrote it.. XD I'll try to check out your stories… But i've just been so busy lately.. ;_; Thats why i'm always so late with chapters! Blame life for late/short chapters.. trying to get me to do crap! D:**

_**To the two guests**_**- Yes I know most people don't write to guests and its hard to.. But theses two had some important feedback! Just let me tell you.. I proofread.. I'm just not good at it! XD I don't notice mistakes alot.. and it makes me sad! **

**To the other anon.. Thanks for telling me! I'll try to put alot more important stuff into my chapters.. Like how this one they are going to Konoha and I might start an introdction of the chuunin exams.**

**Thanks everyone.. For reading!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

'_Talking to a Bijuu'_

_Reading/ flashbacks_

**Time skip/ Scene change/ POC change/ Authors Note**

Linebreaker/ Underlineable things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto bowed his head and allowed the tear threatening to fall roll over his cheek.

Our blind hero was not mourning a personal loss, but the personal achievement that all ninja must accomplish.

He was mourning the death of his first kill.

The first time Naruto had ever spilled blood on his hand, taken a life. And now he as only allowing a single tear to come down his whiskered cheeks as he stood in front of the handmade grave for the mist nin he had taken down.

Then as Naruto was lost in his thoughts of his murder, a strong hand slammed down onto his shoulder, and gently shook him lightly.

"Naruto, its time for us to start heading back to the village." His sensei quietly informed the genin.

Naruto nodded and slowly moved his way back into the house, where he stumbled around with his back and felt around to check if everything was there.

To others he might look like an idiot, but Zabuza who was watching him while sitting in the corner of the room was amazed.

Amaze that someone without sight could move around and do things so easily.

Someone without sight was able to kick his ass, if you want to put it bluntly.

Well Zabuza was the one who walked away from the fight, he was the one who remained conscious. But if the kid had any more experience he wouldn't put it past him if the kid happened to whoop his ass. Maybe even without trying.

But Zabuza only smiled at the idea, and there was no doubt in his mind that this could would be able to do great things.

Zabuza let his smile fade as Naruto had finished doing whatever he was doing, and both stood as Naruto shoved his pack onto his back and left the room, with Zabuza following.

When they entered the main room in the house, -The dining room.- Zabuza nodded towards Kakashi and he led him, Hkau and the genin out the door and onto the road to Konoha, where the two mist nin were going to restart their life.

**-Village Gates-**

"THE FUTURE HOKAGE IS BACK, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto proudly yelled to his village as he stepped back into the village, coming home after his first time away.

"Naruto, you don't need to alert the whole village that we came back." Sasuke growled to his teammate.

"Teme! This is my first time coming back to the village! I can experience it anyway that I want!" Naruto defended his yelling.

"Enough you two. We have to go to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi stopped the fight before it would start getting bad.

Both boys just 'huffed' at their teacher, silently glaring at each other, although Naruto, being blind, has to work on his glaring skills.

The group set off towards the Hokage tower, to give notice of their return.

The blind ninja decided to walk at the back of the group, with Zabuza and Haku. He knew that they would both be nervous, who wouldn't? They were rouge ninja being brought in by a genin team, the blonde genin just hoped that old-man-Hokage allowed them to stay, to become ninja of the leaf.

When the group had finally gotten to the hokage tower Naruto set his sightless gaze over to Zabuza and Haku, and much to his amusement Zabuza was shaking like a leaf and Hkau was perfectly calm.

The anxiety in the larger mist-nin's chakra was pretty amazing, even after all that Naruto has seen.

Then Haku was perfectly calm, and its not like you can fake it or mask your emotions around our blind hero, as his sightless eyes are good for something, and emotions is just what they are good at.

So Kakashi opened the doors and led his team towards the Hokage's office.

The large group soon came to the door that would lead to the Old Man. The copy nin slowly and politely opened the door, -after knocking of course- and stepped into the room, followed by his genin team and lastly the mist-duo.

"Hokage-Sama, Team Seven had completed it's mission and would like to report." Kakashi turned into Jounin-mode when in the presence of the God of Shinobi.

THe oldest man in the room set his gaze on Zabuza and Haku, who were both standing beside a grinning Naruto Uzumaki. He lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Report, and I better get answers on why the demon of the mist is in my office." Hiruzen seriously added.

**(An. I want to skip the boring re-telling of the last 15 or so chapters! It will just be a brief summary. XD Please, let me be lazy.)**

Kakashi went into detail on being attacked by the Demon Brothers, and getting attacked by Zabuza, how Naruto fought, and then went over the events of the bridge, and how Naruto had killed for the first time.

Then he went on, telling the wrinkled old man of how Naruto was injured and lost consciousness twice, earning Naruto a trip to the hospital for a check up.

Naruto made a mental note to prank his senise later for that.

Then last but not least Kakashi told his superior of how the trip back to the village was peaceful and had no interruptions. Well, besides our young blind ninja's outbursts.

Naruto had puffed his cheeks up at that comment, trying to glare at his teacher, who was now getting pranked twice.. Or maybe just a huge prank? He would figure it out later.

But in return for his glare, all he got was a punch in the face, courtesy of Sakura, and a light chuckle from Zabuza, who knew what happened.

He really had to work on that. Glaring at the wrong person could get him in some deep shit someday.

"Ok, all of you are dismissed, expect Kakashi, Zabuza and young Haku. So really only the genin are allowed to leave." Hokage-sama informed the group of ninja.

Naruto sighed and followed his two team members to the door, making sure to grab the sliding door that was closing from Sasuke opening it, it wouldn't be the best thing to push and shove while in the presence of the Hokage.

The blind boy slowly walked towards his apartment, which was still about three blocks away.

**-Apartment-**

When Naruto finally got into his apartment, he immediately took off his jacket and put it into his closet. Going by memory, as he has spent all of his free time either training or at home, he knows the tiny apartment inside and out.

He didn't even need to try to know where things were besides the place was coated with his chakra, so he could use his special form of 'sight' easily in his own home.

Then he poured some hot water into some cup ramen and went to change into his pajamas. After he heard the *Ding* of his ramen counter going off, and went to eat.

He still ate slowly when he was alone, as not to spill the boiling water all over himself.

After he sluggishly dragged his feet to beside his bed and face planted into the pillow. The days event catching up to him, and he was exhausted.

So exhausted in fact that he was 'lights out' as soon as he hit the pillow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was great to be back home.

**-Hokage's Office-**

"So, your telling me that I should allow two rouge-nin to just.. 'Become Leaf Shinobi'?"

Kakashi nodded, not wanting to voice his approval of his past statement.

The Hokage again looked towards the two mist nin and sighed. This was just not going to be easy was it?

All the extra paperwork! Getting the council to agree! Then going through all the Clan Heads! All the hassle from Mist! All of the extra work he would have to do to approve this, but then again the leaf needed two seasoned shinobi like the two being presented towards him on a silver platter.

Or maybe even a golden one.

Now that we was thinking more into it, theses were two ROUGE nin. If they took them in it couldn't do much harm right? It was the famous demon of the mist, and a new Kekkei Genkai to introduce into the village.

The benefits outweigh the hassle to instate them as Leaf Shinobi.

So it was decided.

"I will do everything in my power to instate you into the Leaf Shinobi Forces. Although i'm the Hokage, there's no guarantee, as I must run it through with the council." Hiruzen sighed as he felt the tension in the air disappear.

"You are dismissed." He finally said after a couple minutes of silence.

The three ninjas swiftly lift the room, happy with how things went.

Hiruzen smiled as he watched the three ninja leave with heist. He was also happy with what he had decided. Even if it would cause alot of trouble and overtime on his part.

But being Hokage was a full time job.

So now it was the time to think back on the decision he had made:

The Demon of the Mist and his apprentice would soon become Shinobi of Konoha!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**Hello! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I wanted to write about the traveling back to Konoha, but then I thought… Nah.. Seems kinda boring. I'll just skip to the good stuff!**

**And Vola! This chapter was born!**

**Next chapter will be the pre chunnin exam test.. abd meeting…**

**GAARA! The loveable killer panda eye.. Sand.. Lover… Weird guy!**

**But think about this… Naruto is friends with Kyuubi! Meaning that he will change how Gaara acts and stuff. Like.. Teach him that the One Tails could be.. Good?**

**Also.. Gaara is going to learn how to sleep. I don't like insomnia Gaara.. Makes me sad. ;_;**

**This is my story! I can make it go however I want!**

**Ok.. Ending! Just don't forget..****REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET.. THE MORE I WILL WRITE! ****If you want better, longer, more frequent chapters… YOU GOTTA REVIEW! I don't care if you're anon.. I will luffle you.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone! I actually posted the first chapter of my second story! :D Its called 'Life of a Jinchuuriki' and if you're interested check it out on my profile!**

**I don't own Naruto! (I keep forgetting to put theses o-o) **

**Reviews:**

_**Ben10Extreme**_**- Yeah, Naruto really needs to get over his glaring problem. YES! Kurama was just defending himself… and filling his craving to kill… but wut evas! Thanks for another great review! I luffle you senpai! Also.. I have the same rambling problem! Why do you think I drag out chapters so much?**

_**General Yumi- **_**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, snakey is gonna come, and yes hes going to give little Sasu a curse Mark.. But i'll fix that! Don't worry, I can't have Sasuke running off can I? I will make an comedy Chapter! It will be 16.5. Thanks for the idea, and i'm glad you like it! ^-^**

_**Yugioh Luva Girl**_**- Thanks again for a review! Advanced words..? But i'm stupid! o-o**

_**LittleWesties9-**_ **Thanks for the great review! I have told you in that PM, but to other people wanting Naruto to get figured out (Me included! I'm pumped!) He will be getting found out in the Tsunade arc! But if anyone has a super great suggestion on a better way for him to get found out, i'm all ears! So it could change at anytime.. or I just might surprise you! ;) Yes, Gaara will know of Naruto being blind. **

**I'm trying my best to make theses shorter! If you leave a review that has a bunch of questions I will send you a PM rather than answer them all on here, and only post important stuff on here.**

**I'm also going to do a extra comedy chapter, to celebrate getting 10,000 views! (I hope thats a good number, and not considered a low number, i'm new to this site! But as far as I know.. 10k of views on anything can be considered good! I didn't think my story would get that many views)**

**Well, hope you like the chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking and details' **You'll understand when you read.**

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV Change/ Authors Note**

_Flashbacks/ Reading_

Line Breaker underlineable things

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-Zabuza POV-**

**(Zabuza pov… kinda. Zabuza is narrating it.)**

Zabuza sighed as the blind genin began running around and grinning like the idiot he was.

Haku had followed her master to the blind genin's apartment, following the directions of the silver haired jounin. Although they didn't just hurry right over, as there was things to be done last evening.

Like setting into a house of course! They were also given messages that told them to standby, in case they were needed for any paper work, which they were sure they would be called in for paperwork at some point.

But another problem that bothered Zabuza to no end, was that he was going to have to trudge through shit to make those old prunes on the council understand that Haku had a kekkei Genkai, and he was going to be forced to mass reproduce!

He shivered at the thought of forcing Haku through that, as he had heard about what the infamous civilian council of Konoha had ordered on other poor souls.

It was true, the infamous part, Konoha was the only one of the Great Five Hidden Villages to have a council made up of civilians.

Civilians for crying out loud! Everyday people should have no business in ninja affairs.

Much like a certain blind idiot.

But even so, that orange wearing, sightless, target boy, had become a great ninja. Well, as good as a sightless genin could get.

But the idiot still helped to brighten up his day.

And speaking of orange clad dobes, he was watching the boy run around his shabby apartment like a crazy man.

A crazy blind man , which he was sure was worse than the regular kind.

"Calm down gaki." Zabuza bluntly ordered the excited genin in front of him.

Naruto then decided it would be 'perfect' timing to trip and land on his face. He landed with a loud thud and a few crack sounds, which was probably just the few ramen cups that littered the floors from Naruto's pig out session last night.

Why he left ramen cups all over the floor when it was easy to trp on them? He kinda just threw them over his shoulder after he was doe and didn't pay enough attention to where they landed.

"Hey! I found all these ramen cups!" The fallen boy exclaimed.

"Well, I guess your 'sight' isnt as perfect as you thought?" Haku half questioned half teased.

That was another thing that made Zabuza a little bit cheerier, Haku was beginning to lighten up, and act less formal.

Around him and Naruto at least.

Naruto just 'huffed' at this.

THe hidden mist nin then watched Haku walk over to the blind idiot, help him up and lead him away to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes, after commenting on the ramen stain now on his favorite 'kill me orange'.

The sword wielder leaned gently against the door frame and sighed.

'This kid sure is alot more trouble than he's worth.' He thought tiredly.

Zabuza decided that now he was alone it would be a good idea to inspect the kids apartment a little. Not going through drawers or full on snooping, but just a casual look around.

But then he found out there wasn't much to look at. IT was just a simple, small, and boring apartment. He wouldn't say it was organized or tidy, but it was clean, well, besides the mass of broken ramen cups littering a part of the hardwood floor.

Things were also scattered and if he looked hard enough, he could sense chakra crawling all over the place. And yup, you guessed it, all of it was coming from the blind boy currently in the bathroom with Haku.

'It must be the way he sees, right? He did mention using chakra in a way of seeing in wave. So that must be it.' The gruffy-nin recalled the brief and blunt explanation he and Haku had revived in wave.

Just then, Haku came out of the bathroom, dragging Naruto out by his hand.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby you know!" Naruto yelled at the ice user as he pulled his hand free.

"I'm sorry, but its hard not to, Naruto-san." Haku replied calmly, giving a small smile that Naruto couldn't even see.

Using facial emotions around the boy was just something you couldn't stop, even if you kept on telling yourself that he couldn't see it.

But something told Zabuza that he knew the emotions on a much higher level than mere facial expressions could tell, and it wasn't just the brief explanation telling him that.

Zabuza then stood up and actually noticed the boy not wearing his jumpsuit. Well, it wasn't that hard to notice, as there was no bright and shining orange light blinding him.

Maybe he shouldn't make blind jokes around him? Well, not that Naruto could hear him.. or could he?

Naruto gave a slightly off centered glare at him. Whether it was luck, or Naruto knew, that was something Zabuza didn't want to find out.

But back to topic, Naruto looked good! If you erased the orange monstrosity than you get a pretty cute little kid. Not that Zabuza was a ero-ninja or anything.

Naruto was wearing a simple gray Tee and some baggy black pants, with the shirt having a red swirl on the back.

"I'm not going to stop wearing my jumpsuit." The boy amazingly guessed what the other two were thinking.

Haku just giggled while Zabuza sighed at the brat.

"Fine, lets go meet up with your sensei kid." The mist-nin didn't even await an answer before turning and walking away.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why are we meeting with him?" The newly clothed boy asked the other two as they walked to what Naruto dubbed: The Watery Death.

**-Team Seven Bridge-**

**-Naruto-ish pov-**

**(Pretty much the same as Zabuza only now Naruto.)**

Naruto stepped onto the bridge, legs shaking as he cursed kami for making Kakashi choose a bridge for their meeting point.

Naruto felt Haku flare up with worry for his blind friend.

So the blind boy elbowed his chakra source in the ribs and gave him his famous foxy grin.

That was when his chakra sight picked up on his other two teammates.

"Nice to see you guys again!" Naruto hesitantly let his hand off the railing to wave, and immediately death gripped the wooden railing again, as if he was clinging onto life itself.

He heard Zabuza chuckle when the mist-nin noticed his death grip.

"Getting a little too friendly with the bridge?" The mist-nin teased the poor genin.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and Zabuza sweat dropped when it was aimed at Haku rather than himself. Then he again remembered that the kid was blind and cut him some slack.

'The kid is just as bad at tongue sticking as he is at glaring.' The newly made Konoha-nin thought to himself.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared, once the smoke dissipated the sensei of Team Seven could be seen, his ever present book in hand.

"Yo!" He held up one hand.

Zabuza sweat dropped when all three of the genin yelled "You're late!" at their sensei.

"Maah, maah. I was helping a little ol' lady across the street." He waved off the shouts coming from his own team.

"Liar!" Came the next routine shout.

"Well anyways." He started, snapping his book shut. "We are to give theses two lovely new Konoha-nin a tour of our village." Kakshi waved over to Zabuza and Haku.

While Zabuza didn't say or do anything, Haku bowed and thanked the group for their help getting to know the area.

The tour that they had took was pretty boring and lax for the most part, with the only exciting part being Naruto freaking out at the sight of Ichiraku, and making everyone stop for lunch.

With Kakashi paying of course, as he was the team leader.

The lunch was lively, as everyone was getting along.

Needless to say, Ichiraku was going to get two more regulars.

But there was another customer in the booth, a chuunin by the name of Iruka.

'Look at Naruto, he's growing up. I can't believe i'm going to be testing him before we send him into the chuunin exams.' With that thought, Iruka got up and paid for his meal. leaving before the group noticed he was there.

Or most of the group, as we all know that almost nothing gets past our blind protagonist.

Naruto smiled, he was getting use to the pride and other strange emotions that Iruka always felt towards him.

"Come on guys, time to restart our tour." Kakashi told them as he payed.

The rest of the tour was just as boring as before they took a lunch break.

Just walking around and telling the two they were showing around about what it was. They stopped at alot of shops, and some important places in the city. With the last being the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Well, me and theses two gotta go talk to the Hokage. I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes before heading in different directions.

'So, the chunin exams begin.' Kakashi thought to himself before leaving with Zabuza and Haku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's note!**

**The chunin exams begin! Whoot!**

**I'm excited for this! Imma introduce Gaara, get them tested for the chuunin exams, and start up the first part of the test.**

**Gaara is going to be nicer than in Canon, as he will also being…. non enemys…. with his Bijuu.**

**Although he isn't friends with Shukaku like Naruto is with Kurama, he doesn't hate him either, and he can sleepiezzz. I've always hated insomnia Gaara… I hate it so much! Makes me feel bad for him.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying to get it done quickly so I can post it before i'm forced to go to another taekwondo class.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	18. Omake 1

**Authors Note!**

**Hello, I was requested to make an Omake… so yeah!**

**I am planning on making even ****more** **of theses! I can make up my own, and you can request a certain one, or more.**

**Theses will not be 2k words.. They are just an extra chapter that is easily written, so i'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not writing a large chapter.**

**Just PM me or put your request in a review. **

**Thanks! (I'm not doing reviews for theses)**

**BUt first, lets thank the person who requested this!**

_**General Yumi! **_**Thanks for the request and I hope you have more ideas for theses little bonuses!**

**I don't need to put much into the legend.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Scene change**

_Reading_

Linebreaker/ Underlineable things

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto sighed as he made his way into the Hokage tower, making his monthly visit to the man he called Jiji.

The blind boy ignored the quiet comments coming from civilian and ninja alike, that were all about him, and of course his highly trained ears could hear everything said from the scornful onlookers.

He pushed over the doors to the Hokage tower, which were merely push open glass doors, making it easy for the uncommon blind ninja like himself.

Even if he didn't know it, Jiji helped Naruto out alot.

Thats why when he waked into his office, ignoring the comment of 'Demon Brat' from his secretary, he decided that he would help Jiji out today.

It was a sad feeling, you know, Naruto couldn't see, but that didn't mean he could tell!

The poor old man was being buried in drasted paperwork, his stress levels twisting around in his ancient chakra.

He knocked on the closed door that was being guarded by two 'jounins' who were really ANBU. Or at least that was what their chakra level was at.

Of course Naruto was being a peeping Tom.. Only he wasn't peeping on girls in a hot spring, but grandma's office. It was for the old man's own good! If he was being attacked by ninja and his entry made them kill the old man, then he wouldn't forgive himself.

He also just liked to know what was going on around him.

"Who is it?" Came the question from the other side of the door.

"Your favorite prankster, obviously!" Naruto laughed back at his grandfather figure.

"Well then, come in my boy." The Third laughed back as Naruto walked through the open doors.

How nice of the ANBU to open the door for him, he would of looked like an idiot if he couldn't properly open the door in front of them.

Not that they didn't think he was an idiot, as Naruto truly thought pranks as fun.

Naruto walked in an fumbled around until he found one of the chairs in front of the Hokage desk.

The Hokage didn't even look up, used to the boy being clumsy, and just continued to hastily write his signature on his paper work, not even bothering to read it first.

"Should'nt you be reading it before you sign it, old man?" The jinchuuriki asked politely, which was a rare occurrence, so it was telling the Hokage that the boy was genuinely curious.

"Naruto my boy, I just don't have the time. I'm the Hokage, a busy man. I have to worry about getting this all done before I even think about reading it over." The old man sighed at his predicament.

"But what if it is a really important document! You could be giving your position away and you wouldn't even know it!" Naruto yelled back, showing a little more rains than he usually would have.

The blind boy was smarter than his canon and seeing counterpart would have been, but its not like there was much improvement, he just wasn't brain dead. Although he did hide a 'bit' of his true strength… not just physical, but mental.

The Hokage sighed, he would rather not answer that question.

Its true, he did think of that possibility, he also thought of a few other horrible outcomes that could happen, involving the jinchuuriki sitting in front of him, and a certain leader of Root.

But whenever he thought of it, he merely labeled it off as a possibility.

"I got it!" Naruto screamed, causing the old man to burst out of his dreadful thoughts, and even the ANBU.. I mean 'jounin' guarding the door to burst in.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. Without looking back, he muttered a quiet "Gomen" and smiled to the Hokage after the two guards left.

"So lad, what have to got?" The 'professor' questioned the kid sitting in front of him.

"A way to help you out with your paper problem." The kid replied to the 'professor'.

It was true, Naruto had thought of a solution!

He had vowed to help give his Jiji a break when he was standing in the hallway, and he finally thought of one.

He remembered a jutsu he had learnt himself, although he barely used it.

There was a short silence, and the Hokage's curiosity grew, it grew up to the point where Naruto could guess that he was raising an eyebrow at him, which Naruto's guess was spot on.

Si he took the invitation to explain.

"Why don't you just make some shadow clones to do your work?" He stated rather dully after all the hype and waiting for his big reveal.

The Hokage slammed his aged face against his desk.

'Why hadn't I thought of that?!' He thought to himself.

"You okay Jiji?' The blind and blind boy asked.

"Just fine Naruto! You can go now.. I have some shadow clones to make.. Thanks for the tip." Although it was a happy sounding reply, coming from the old man it only sounded dreadful.

But Naruto paid no mind, he was just happy he informed the grandpa of a new and easy way of getting his work done.

"Okay! I'll see you next month Jiji!" The boy merrily jumped off the stood, stumbling, but of course the Hokage was too us sulking t notice, and awkwardly opened the door before leaving.

The Hokage sat in silence, bringing up his two hands to make a cross shape hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Authors Note!**

**Hello again!**

**I hope you liked the small extra I made for you! It was quick and easy!**

**I'll probably get another chapter up in a few days, sorry to disappoint people who wanted the next chapter.**

**Just remember to send in some ideas, requests, or just plain messages/reviews!**

**The more reviews I get, the **_**faster**_**and **_**longer**_**I will write!**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note!**

**Hello, long time no see! I'm happy that I got positive feedback on my Omake, so i'll keep making those, either when I get a request or when I feel that I should make one. (So probably won't be often unless I get a request)**

**Also, i'm switching things up from canon, but it will be more accurate to the series, as I have started to rewatch the series. ( Right now i'm on ep 27, the second part of the chuunin exams.)**

**My review replies! (Theses are from chapter 17… I won't reply to Omake reviews in an authors Note)**

_**Ben10Extreme**_**- What would you do if Zabuza really was an ero-nin? I can make it happen! I am God! (Of this fanfic..) I don't think Naruto would be affected by pron… but you never know.. e.e**

_**General Yumi**_**- Thanks! You seem to love things easily… Well.. Thats good! ^-^ I laughed when I was writing that part. :P**

_**Yugioh Luva Girl**_**- Sorry, this chapter is pretty late.. I've just been soooo loaded with homework… UGH! How do you know i'm not stupid? I could write this whole story in text language, then you would think different! XD**

Naruto smiled as he ran up to the Konohamaru Corps, waving when he stopped right in front of the trio.

"Leader!" All three cheer at the sight of their orange clad boss.

Naruto closed his useless eyes and gave them a foxy grin.

"Are you gonna play ninja with us!?" The leader of the trio called out.

"I don't have any missions today, so sure!" Naruto happily replied.

Just as they were about to start playing, a dark figure came down and swooped up Moegi and stood on one if the red gates that were beside the bridge of watery death.

Naruto was surprised that someone had gotten past his guard, but was no longer surprised and happy when he realized who he actually were.

But it puzzled the blind boy, why would his old teacher pretend to kidnap Moegi?

"Come for your friend ... Of you can..." With that, the 'villain' ran away at top speed while carrying the redhead.

Naruto yelled after his teacher, but he soon realized it was pointless and began running after him.

The blind genin stumbled from tree to tree, his chakra sight blurring at the rate he was jumping.

He was pretty sure the other two were following him, but he had lost the two boys with the speed he was dashing through the trees, occasionally slipping from the confusion in his senses due to the blurr his surroundings became.

The blond was confused at why his teacher was Doing this, and he silently hoped that it wasn't another Mizuki incident.

Naruto stopped after reaching a large mass of Nature chakra, that had both his former teachers and the girl he had tied up in front of it.

The 'mystery' nin held up a weapon to Moegi's throat, sending out a small blast of killer intent to the blind boy.

Naruto had always had a hard time disguising wepons, them being made from a large hunk of steel and all, so whenever he got on a fight he would have to stay on his toes, listen to the sound of wind being broken under the blade.

"Kid, of you don't want her to be killed, then you will bring me Konoha's ancient scroll, the one created by the First Hokage!" The man demanded, pushing the kunai closer to Moegi's throat as a silent threat.

Too bad Naruto isn't very good with silence.

If he didn't have his chakra sight, then he would be playdough in this man's hands.

But god thing he knew who he _really_ was!

"No, I won't get it." He quietly but strictly whispered.

"What?! Do you not care if you little friend dies?" Replied the masked ninja.

"I won't get it, because I know you wouldn't hurt her, Iruka!" Naruto pointed towards his teacher, who unknown to Naruto, was smiling softly.

'I guess he really is ready, although I have no idea how he figured it out.' Iruka thought back on his time spent with a younger jinchuuriki.

"How did you figure out that it was me, Naruto?" Iruka put his thoughts into words.

"Thats a secret, Iruka-sensei." Naruto tried his best to grin in the direction of his teacher.

The genin the walked over and helped unite Moegi, although failing miserably, as he couldn't really tell where the rope was.

His former teacher bent down and ruffled up his ex-students hair, and to his surprise the boy nearly jumped out of his skin with the unexpected touch.

"Sorry, I'm still a little.. jumpy.. from the.. 'fight'." He apologized for his massive flich.

Iruka smiled, gently patted the boy on the back and they went their separate ways, Naruto running off to 'play ninja' with the Konohamaru Corps.

**-Sakura POV-**

I was simply moping around on my balcony, wondering how to gets stronger, as not to bring down my teammates.

"They are both so strong, i'm just bring them all down, Kakashi-sensei too." I sulked even more after my thoughts came out of my mouth.

I ignored the busy streets down below me, too caught up in my own problems to even care what anyone else was doing, well, that was until I heard a familiar voice call out at me.

"Sakura? You home?" The recognizable voice called out.

I knew that voice! It was the slightly emo, but still hot sounding voice of my team member!

"Sasuke! I'm up here!" I eagerly reply to the raven, sounding a little too fangirl-ish than I had expected I would.

'I really gotta fix that, well, and my huge forehead.' Was the thought tht made me also go into sulking mode again.

"Wanna go for a walk? The dobe isn't here, so we can enjoy each other company." Was a smooth reply.

Dobe? Oh Naruto! Yeah! He can't ruin my chance of getting to Sasuke now!

Wait, but.. Naruto.. isn't as annoying as I thought he was.

He can even be pretty smart at times. Sure sometimes he acts childish, but that doesn't mean he's stupid, or always getting in the way.

Truth be told, he's actually a better addition to this team than I am, but why would Sasuke say that so seriously? He does usually call him dobe, or an idiot, but I can always tell that he's just kidding around when he does.

What he just said now was a real insult.

So that must mean this isn't the real Sasuke!

I glared at the fake Sasuke, but after realizing that it was an illusion, I decided to play into his trap, to find out the reason why whoever this was would go through all the trouble just to get to me, the weakest link.

"Sure thing Sasuke-kun!" I wave down at him, and run into my bedroom to 'prepare'.

Well, I guess I really was preparing, but not for a date, but for combat.

I may be the weakest, but I will still try to hold my own, whether Sasuke and Naruto are there to see it or not.

I hid my ninja equipment under my long red dress, strapped on my blue shinobi sandals, tied my headband over my hair, and headed for the door.

If it was a battle this 'fake Sasuke' _wants_, then its a battle that 'fake Sasuke' will _get!_

"Okay, i'm ready! Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke!" I wince as I once again call this poser 'kun', aside from his looks, he is nothing like Sasuke, I can tell!

Maybe I couldn't figure it out right off the bat, and I somewhat followed him into thinking my orange wearing teammate was stupid, but I know better! I caught this fake in the act, red handed! Sharanano!

I fake a smile horribly as Sasuke and I walk to the training grounds, probably so our fight will seem like nothing but harmless training, as you don't want every ninja in Konoha showing up while trying to fight off a mere genin.

We both suddenly stopped as Sasuke turned to face me, the wind slightly blowing at his hair.

"Sakura, I-" The imposter was cut off as a dark figure shot out of one of the posts that were at the end of Training Ground 7.

"Hello, kiddies." The figure chuckled at the two as fake Sasuke stepped into a fighting stance.

"Just who the hell are you?" I partially ignore as I study the new ninja.

He seemed… off…. Even more of than the fakey beside me.

Could they be working together? But whats the point of targeting me? They could be trying to get to either Sasuke or Naruto… it might even be Kakashi-sensei the enemy wants to get too.

But that's when something was incredibly off, the shadow character didn't even have a shadow! It was.. somewhat transparent, and the way it was 'standing' on the post, its feet were somewhat going into it.

There was only one explanation, Genjutsu!

I smirked as I figured out the little trick between the two that were now fighting in front of me.

I internally decided to keep playing along till I had a good opportunity to reveal my true nature, and it looked like that opportunity was coming up soon.

'Sasuke' had been pinned to the ground with a barrage of kunai, so I shouted out his name and immediately ran to his side.

The genjutsu had done a good job, the blood, cuts, and even weapons attacked to the fakers now injured body truly looked real, but even so, it couldn't escape my judging eyes.

Having all that experience telling real brands from knock offs has really paid off.

"Sasuke!" I fake scream again, shedding a few fake tears to help convince my charade.

"Sasuke! How could y..yo-" I start laughing half way through my fake tears.

I look up at the figure, a smile on my face as a small chuckle occasionally escapes the confines of my mouth.

"Is that what you were expecting me to do? Sit here and cry my eyes out?" Instead of smiling a smirk makes it way onto my face, I cockily raise my head towards my foe.

"What? Do you not even care? Well, I doesn't matter because you're next!" He screams at me, getting out a couple kunai and holding them in between his fingers, showing me his willingness to strike me down.

"You don't scare me, most because your not real!" I smirk at the shadowless ninja in front of me.

"Really? You sure to go by that statement to the end?" He throws the kunai and a knife pointed umbrella that he whipped out towards me.

I only walk forward, reveling in my success as all the weapons harmlessly go through me.

A mere illusion, theses guys better try do something else if they want to take me or my team down!

I point towards my 'defeated' foe and grin towards him.

Now I know why Naruto likes to do this so much, its actually pretty fun!

**-Sasuke POV-**

I kick the man that dared try to attack me. It hit solid dead center in his chest.

"Big mistake, attacking a Uchiha." I proudly gloat my familys name as I kick his n his side, throwing him into a tree.

"You should know by now that when someone is praised as a genius that they really mean it. I turn towards the man against the tree, moving to uncover his true identity.

But the place the man had once been forcefully kicked into was empty, all that remained of his presence is a slightly cracked tree trunk and a few twigs that had fallen to the forest floor.

"You shouldn't get too caught up in your own arrogance." A voice gently whispered in my ear before punching me in the face.

I landed in a crouch, spinning on the balls on my feet and launching at my attacker, managing to pay him back for the punch in the face earlier, my fist hitting right in his cheek.

Only for my enemy to turn into mud and slink back into the earth of which it had come from.

Activating my bloodline, I searched around the clearing that we had been fighting in before switching it off, finding nothing.

"Well, that was… wierd… Better not have been the dobe pranking me." I tell no one in particular.

But i'm fooling myself, as I know Naruto only has the ability to use shadow clones, and not mud clones.

For once this 'genius' couldn't figure something out.

**-Normal POV, Next day.-**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walked with each other, carrying a slip of paper each.

"I can't believe that we were accepted into the chuunin exams, we have only been genin for a few months." Sakura states her disbelief to the two males beside her.

The blind one sighed, as he had just now learned what the paper was for.

It wasn't as though he 'couldn't' read. If he couldn't, he would have botten found out a long time ago. But its more like couldn't was too strong of a word, if he really tired (and pushed a shit load of charaka into the ink) then he could read, or the easier way, if the person used chakra laced ink than it would be easy for him to tell what was written.

Sasuke had merely 'hmph-ed' at his two teammates, not really caring on the outside.

But his 'Inner Sakura' was screaming, to him it was basically a step closer to killing his brother.

Naruto had noticed this, as emotions were his specialty. His emo teammate's chakra signature was twisting and changing colours rapidly, signaling how happy and excited he was. But it was coated in a calm, deep green charaka. But Naruto knew this was simply him masking his like how Naruto likes to mask his true feelings… and the fact that he can't see…

But unlike all the other times, the emotion sensor decided that he would comment on the change of emotions, if only to creep his teammate out.

"So, you seem excited, Sasuke. From what I can tell, you're practically bursting with what might be the equivalent to emo joy." He felt his teammate internally frown as the blind genin snickered at his own jokes.

"Stop being so immature… Both of you.." Sakura surprised both the boys with attempting to scold both of them, and not falling into her habits of hitting poor Naruto and calling him stupid.

She laughed as the fox pouted and the raven turned away, to hide his own pout.

That was when Naruto tripped…. On konohamaru…

Yes, he tripped on a person, who was running and screaming.

'How do you even manage to do that?' The still standing genin questioned themselves, looking at each other only to find the feeling mutual.

"Sorry bud! I didn't see you there!" Naruto laughed at the explosion of chakra coming from the brunette he had fallen on.

"Naruto-nii! There are some scary people over there! They were bullying us!" The grandson of the Hokage panicked, pointing in the direction that he came from.

Naruto couldn't see where he was pointing, but he could feel the anger coming from the area the kid had run from.

"Us?" Voiced both of his teammates, strangely in unison.

It was the perfect timing for both Udon and Moegi to come running into Naruto and Konohamaru, creating a doggy pile.

Once the blind genin had freed himself from the barrage of academy students, he took off in the direction of anger.

When he got to his destination,the orange clad ninja found himself in the middle of another Jinchuuriki scaring the pants off of his siblings.

Naruto could only gape like a fish at the amount of killing intent radiating off the youngest in the group. So while he was standing there dumbstruck, he took in all the information he could on the mystery kid.

'Male, about a year or so older than me, angry… definitely angry.. But his chakra.. It seems, odd. It's almost like Kura-chans chakra, only it isn't as potent.' He pictured the kid in his mind.

But when he did try, it only showed up as a human shape made of sand.

Sand… Sand? What does sand have to do with this much killer intent…

"Unless, hes… like me… A Jinchuuriki!" Naruto hadn't known that he had said that last sentence out loud.

"You! How do you know?" One of the older chakra sources screamed at the genin, the voice sounding older than Sakura, and quite feminine.

"You.. Just who are you?" The jinchuuriki spoke to his more powerful counterpart.

"I am like you." Was all Naruto could say towards his very own kind.

"No, you are not like me… You… Your eyes-" He didn't finish what he was going to say, as Naruto had sprinted at him with speeds that even surprised himself, and even broke through Gaara's sand shield.

"You and me… I think we need to have a little talk… One tails." Naruto started the other in the eyes, his useless orbs flashing red.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Holy poop! That was long!**

**I made this chapter a thousand words longer… due to such an extended waiting time.**

**I'm sorry…. PLease don't kill me… I've been so loaded with Homework that I Haven't had a chance to write.**

**I barely managed to write a 2k wrd chapter for my other story.. (Which is also to blame for late chapter)**

**I will try get the next out faster.. Also.. I hope you're happy with how this came out… and how Gaara was introduced… Though I may have done it a little too fast, so please state in a review.. please.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :333333**


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note!**

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**So, I have been thinking about the way Naruto's secret is going to be discovered, (Yes, its about that) and needless to say, i'm changing up my previously thought ideas. ^-^**_

_**Its not going to be Tsunade who discovers he's blind, but discovers that he has been blind for the majority of his life, but everyone will think he BECAME blind…. sometime during the chuunin exams…. so stay tuned! ^-^**_

_**I'll make it a surprise! I have already written part of it! I'm excited.**_

**Okay, reviews!**

_**Ben10extreme**_**- Yes, I made it a cliffhanger! (Evil laugh)... and about him being able to tell…. well… you'll find out! :3 Yeah… Shukaku isn't the nicest person, Kurama isn't either, but he's better than Shukaku. Thanks, i'm glad you like it so far.**

_**General Yumi**_**- Thanks! I'm excited too! I'm glad that I started writing this. I didn't really know any other way to introduce Gaara, he'll get some screen time today though.**

**Nothing else really worth commenting on… Sorry! I'm trying to make my author's notes at little shorter.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I am a big fan though! ^-^ (I also make no moneys on thsi story, just so you know.)**_

_**-Don't forget that I do requests! If you would like me to add something to thsi story, or do a certain one shot, just put it in a review or PM me. I know alot of animes/mangas so feel free to request from any fandom.-**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_You and me… I think we need to have a little talk… One tails." Naruto stared the other in the eyes, his useless orbs flashing red._

"Fine then, boy who says he knows my pain." Gaara spat towards Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I would suggest keep your mouth shut about my eyes." Naruto sent a wave of killer intent towards his fellow Jinchuuriki, his eyes again flashing bloody crimson.

To the surprise of Team Seven, The Sand Siblings, and The Konohamaru Corps, the two Jinchuuriki turned and walked away.

'That blonde kid is going to get killed...' Was what was on the minds of both Kankuro and Temari.

"Naruto?" The pinkette from Team Seven decided to question what had happened.

"I'll be back in a bit, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I'm just going to make a new friend. I'll meet you both back here in about twenty minutes, we still have to hand in our forms for the exams!" Naruto did a backwards wave as he and the redhead walked away.

"What.. what just happened?" Konohamaru asked all the other stunned ninja.

**-With Naruto and Gaara-**

"Explain." Was the single word that came from the Redhead.

"Explain what? About my eyes? Or how I said I am a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto questioned, previous seriousness vanished, it had been replaced by a goofy grin.

Gaara only nodded, which he was partially sure that the boy in front of him couldn't tell that he had, but that was why he had done it. He needed to test out his theory, the Shukaku as screaming at him, that this boy didn't have normal eyes.

"Well? Are you going to answer or not." With that, Naruto had unknowingly proved Gaara's theory to be correct.

"You have answered. Now I only need the information as to why you would think we are the same. Just being a Jinchuuriki doesn't mean we have been through the same pain." Gaara answered quietly, but there was a silent threat in his words. A threat that told Naruto if he didn't answer, he wouldn't have the most pleasant experience.

Naruto sighed, feeling the crimson bloodlust shimmering and mixing with the sand-like chakra of the One Tails container, that was very much like the Chakra of his own tailed beast. Another similarity is the loneliness that they both showed, they have both been treated like objects, weapons, they have both been ignored and even beaten by the people of their very homes.

"If you could 'see' the same way as I do, then you would understand perfectly." Naruto put his hand on his hips and grinned down at the ground, laughing to himself as the answer was obvious.

"'See' like you do?" Gaara kept his replys short, not wanting to expose much, even if his replies didn't really expose anything, other than curiosity.

Anything that hints towards the redhead's human emotions has been banned, Gaara does not allow others to see him in a weakened state.

"Yes, I can tell by your actions, words, and mostly the twisting within your chakra, that you have figured out my most guarded secret, congrats, your the third to actually figure out something that should be obvious. But then again, you did have some help. " Naruto looked directly at Gaara, his now red eyes sending a harsh shiver down Gaara's spine. The blonde was mock clapping for Gaara's 'success.'

"I am what you may call, a blind ninja." Naruto's eyes bore a hole into the green orbs of his fellow Jinchuuriki, causing Gaara to experience emotions he thought were non-existent in a demon, he always thought that fear never affected monsters like him.

"Y-you…" The container of Shukaku stepped back, everything was moving too quickly for him.

"Too much at once? I guess I am going a little fast, but it doesn't matter, your mind is already a mess. How much damage can this do, besides i'm an ally, not an enemy. We Jinchuuriki should stick together." The blonde opened his eyes, to reveal they had turned back into their dull blue. A trademarc colour of one who is blind.

"Oh yes, and like I said earlier, I am also like you, a Jinchuuriki." Naruto smirked when the others chakra raged.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, container of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox." He held out his hand, silently offering a truce.

Gaara took the boys hand in his own, another strange feeling overcoming him.

"Gaara of the Desert, container of Shukaku, the One tailed Tanuki."

"Well then, my fellow demon, care for some ramen?" Naruto smiled towards the redhead, not caring to be threatening as he was with who he should consider his kin.

"I would not, we are merely allies, I do not care for friendship." Was the short and harsh decline.

Naruto merely waved, telling himself that he would try again, as he didn't care to only be allies, he was out for friendship.

Or maybe brotherhood, yes, brotherhood between fellow demons. Not that he really thought about himself like that, but it was obvious that was the mindset of the sand user in front of him.

"And remember, you are not to say a word about my eyes, or me and Kyuubi will come after you, as you already know, I can get past your 'ultimate defence'." The blonde wave again.

"See you at the Chuunin exams, we have about two hours before we run outta time to apply." He ran away, grinning to himself and going over the confrontation in his head.

**- With Sakura and Sasuke.-**

"Where is he?" Sakura screamed. "He said he would be here in twenty minutes!"

"Calm down, its just barely been twenty minutes, just be glad those Suna freaks left and that Naruto took what seemed like the worst with him." Sasuke sighed, Sakura had gotten better, as has Naruto, but both were still annoying.

He felt a headache coming.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan! I'm here!" They both looked up to see an orange blur running towards them.

He waved as both of his teammates turned around and started walking towards the academy, Sakura scolding him about there being a time limit to apply and Naruto retorted by saying they still had two hours.

When they finally made it, all three noticed the massive crowd in front of the door the were supposed to enter. But only one noticed right off the bat that it was a genjutsu.

That was the supposed 'dobe' of the team, but Naruto had his own set of special skills, and detecting genjutsu was one of them.

"Genjutsu..." Naruto quietly mumbled after finally reaching the door, surprising his teammates, as they had just noticed right now.

"Its better if we left while being undetected, less competition for later." Sasuke kept his voice low, as to keep the conversation hidden to any third party.

Both of his teammates nodded, agreeing to just ignore it and go to the real room.

But they were all stopped at the stairs as they heard a large thud.

Naruto quickly ran a loop around, making it seem like he had just came through the door. He stopped when a ever strange chakra source was supposedly hurt, and laying on the floor.

'This chakra… I've never felt anything like it, its very compressed and… weak. Hard to believe its a nina going for chuunin.' He talked to himself.

"_**I believe that boy is unable to use chakra, a very rare case indeed, even more rare that he is a ninja." **_Kurama stated his own thoughts.

'Interesting… Someone who can't use chakra, he must rely on either weapons or Taijutsu..' Without an answer from the fox, Naruto took a guess that he was correct.

"Lee!" A female voice shouted from beside our favorite blonde.

"I'm okay, Tenten. But theses guys won't be, if they don't let our youthful team through!" The newly named 'Lee' jumped up and went to kick one of the two more powerful chakra sources who won't let anyone in.

But the Number One Rookie of the year stepped in, grabbing the fake genins hand and Lee's foot, and holding both off.

'How did he manage to catch my foot? He must be strong! I must challenge him to a youthful fight!' Lee was even youthful in his mind.

"Hmm… Impressive." Came yet another voice! This voice as attached to a very pale, and strong chakra source, with almost as much chakra affecting his eyes as the Sharingan user on the blind ones team.

"Who are you?" The voice again spoke, obviously talking to the dark eyed genin, who had managed to stop both attacks at once and was just now releasing both 'genin'.

"Its proper to state your name before asking someone else." Sasuke arrogantly stated, refusing to tell his name… yet. He was also interested in the pale eyed genin.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'The last Uchiha eh? I have heard much about him, but he won't be so popular after i'm done.' Neji arrogantly walked away. Not bothering to call his teammates as they still had time to register.

Sakura then walked up to Sasuke, as she was sure most of the chaos had ended.

Naruto wanted to laugh when he felt the compressed chakra take on a red colour, hinting that he was feeling romantic feelings he knew what was going to happen, man did he love his ability sometimes.

"Hello there! My name is Rock Lee! May I ask what yours is, fair lady?" Lee bent down, trying to act like a gentleman, only getting the opposite reaction from the pink haired girl.

"Uhh… I'm Sakura…" She didn't dare tell this creep her last name!

"My lovely Sakura Blossom! Would you like to date me!" Lee winked, which of course, Naruto missed, but it had affected Skura, and not in a pleasant way.

"Ew! No Creep!"

Naruto gaian had to stifle his laughter, he didn't really care anymore,as he didn't have that strong of feelings for his teammate in the first place. He only had a simple crush, hwhc he has now gotten over.

"Well then! I will prove my love to you -and that i'm not a creep- by challenging your teammate!" Lee shouted, and before Naruto could even think of the possibility that he meant him, Lee pointed and screamed:

"Sasuke Uchiha! Fight me!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's note**

**Hello, I wrote this in one full swing! So if there are alot of mistakes…. sorry. I was rushing as my Google docs and stuff haven't been connecting.. I don't know why, as everything else works, but anyways, I haven't had an opportunity to write until yesterday and today and drive wasn't working yesterday… so I had to do the whole thing today!**

**So I hope you like it, even if it is rushed, I truly tried to get it out sooner, but I really couldn't!**

**Next chapter will have Sasuke and Lee's fight! Depending on how detailed I make it, or what I change, they will move into the first portion of the exams… and its not going to be a written test! ;D**

**I'm changing up the Chuunin Exams completely! (Well… tournament will happen, but not preliminaries.)**

**If you have a suggestion for the first part, please put it in either a PM or review! If I like it more than what I got, I'll do that instead, I will also take suggestions for the second part.. but it will still be in the forest of Death… If really like yours then I can go with whatever you got.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :33333**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note!**

**Hello everyone! hope you had a merry Christmas! (Or whatever Holiday that you celebrate!) I sure did! (I got some of the Naruto animes series, two games, some pony stuff…. MONEY…. candy…) Well, anyways, I hope you all had a good Holiday and I hope you enjoy the rest of Christmas break. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! This is just fanfiction… please don't sue me.. :P**_

**Review time! Yayzz! :P**

_**To mah two guests- **_**(They had some stuff that needed to be responded to) Thank you both for review, i'm glad you like my story! ^-^ I have already thought of an ending, which might be after the Tsunade arc.. and I hope it won't ruin it.. I think its good. Naruto will be battling Neji… If I remember to put it in! XD But his defeat was a big changer in canon,so I probably will. Tsunade comes after chuunin exams, but I can make the Third Hokage find out! (Evil laugh)**

_**Vault166**_**- Haha… Yeah… Just so you know, Lee is one of my favorite characters! XD (I like weird characters cuz they funny) I'm excited for the fight, although I'm not sure how good I am at writing fight scenes. Sorry for not being fast at posting! XD**

_**General Yumi**_**- You like very chapter.. don't you? Anyways, thanks! I already have written almost the whole chapter for when he 'goes blind' and i'm excited for it! :D Kakerou and Temari… XD They are too scared of poor Red Panda… (Red pandas kinda look like racoons… so yeah..)**

_**Yugioh Luva Girl**_**- I can't wait either! I'm excited! Whenever I read stories like this, that's always what I look forward too. That is what I was already planning! ;3 Hes going to be found out for -almost- always being blind by Tsunade, but a certain Pedo is gonna get him first! ;)**

_**Ben10Extreme**_**- Neji will change in due time! (Although I have to admit that I don't really like him..) I don't like it either, all of the Konoha 12 should have survived.. (I'm kinda behind in Shippuden… So if any other Major characters dies ex. Asuma & Jiraiya… I kinda like spoils… get my drift?)**

**Wow.. That took a good chunk outta this chapter, I reply to those who require a reply, so I replied to them.. Sorry XD**

**Anyways, lets get this chapter started! Imma try turbo write this, i've kinda been slacking off all day and I don't wanna post this tomorrow, makes me feel like i'm posting them really late, which I am.. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT! **

**FFFFFEEEEEEDDDDD MMMMMMEEEEE!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sasuke Uchiha! Fight me!"

Sasuke turned to look at the green spandex wearing genin, his eyes were only the slightest bit larger in surprise, not that our now brooding protagonist could tell, for One: He didn't care if it was about Sasuke and Two: He was blind.

"I challenge you! My youth will prevail!" The chakra suppressed genin continued at Sasuke, and he kept talking about youth or flames… or something.

Naruto would be surprised or even in awe of this kids confidence, if he wasn't complaining to himself about Sasuke, and how he got all of the good things.

His highly trained ears heard an almost silent sigh coming from his now less-emo teammate, and the blind genin then knew that Sasuke was going to fight this kid.

"Fine. Will you stop yelling?" He spat out, his monotone acting like the harshest insult.

"Yes! Now come, we will find a proper place to do battle!" Lee then lead the way, all of Team seven followed.

But as they were walking away, Naruto heard two higher chakra signatures talkings.

"Come on Tenten… He will defeat them quickly." A stoic and slightly stuck up -proven by his chakra- male told a slightly worried female.

"Are you sure Neji? What if he gets hurt? Hes facing a Uchiha." The female spoke up, if her voice and twisting chakra signature was anything to go by, she was extremely worried about her weird teammate.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, or at least good enough to do the first portion of the exam." The stuck up male spoke again, helping to ease -and anger slightly- the female.

**-Gymnasium (Or wherever they fight)-**

Now my youthful opponent! We shall fight!

Naruto focused his chakra sight to solely Sasuke and Rock Lee, and he was able to see both of their bodies perfectly, only lee was a tangled mess with a green shade and Sasuke was a clear blue river of chakra.

It was bhis new skill, as before he could see blurry shapes along with the terrain, but now he could focus i on up to three people at a time, giving him a full and clear image of the body. It was is new trump card, and he knew he could only use it in places where he had memorized the area, or he will start to bump into things, and that could cost him a fight and possibly his life.

Lee was standing in a strange stance, as opposed to Sasuke who was in a normal battle stance.

The genin was standing perfectly straight, his feet connected at the heels were creating a V and one hand was in a frontwards knife hand, and the other on his waist.

Then suddenly in mutual agreement to start, both boys shot towards the other.

In a clash of fist on fist, Sasuke was put on the defensive.

Lee's kicks and punches moved faster than any of Team Seven thought he was capable of! They had all mistook him as a weirdo, but what they didn't know was that it was the weird ones you need to watch out

That and the shy and quiet ones, it's not like you can plan a murder out loud, right?

Soon Naruto was pulled back to the fight as a chakra spike emitted from Sasukes eyes, indicating that he had activated the uchiha's prized blood line.

"Sharingan... The kekkei genkai that allows you to copy another's jutsu, though I doubt it will work against me." Lee proclaims as he again shoots towards Sasuke.

They again to trade blows, only this time the Uchiha was able to keep up with the Taijutsu movements.

Sasuke had landed a punch after blocking several kicks from the green wearing boy and the boys pushed off each other and once again faced off.

"I will have you know that I am the strongest of the Konoha genin, and that even with the sharingan you will not be able to defeat me!" Rock lee shouts towards The members of Team Seven, shocking all three.

But that was when a certain voice had spoken up.

"You? The strongest? Doesn't that title belong to me?" The stoic voice from before had shown up, and Naruto vaguely remembers what he guesses to be his female teammate calling him Neji.

"N-Neji-san! Gomen! I had only meant that as intimidation, as the Uchiha has failed to beat he thus far." Lee has explained, only earning a sound of disapproval from the stuck-up genin.

"Shut up, Lee. Just move aside and I will handle this, we only have twenty minutes before we can no longer apply for the exams."The now named Neji seemed the words, and his chakra was so self absorbed that it sent a chill to run down Naruto's spine.

Lee was about to say something but he was cut off by his arrogant ninja jumped down to where Sasuke and Lee were once fighting, he then took a menacing step towards the last Uchiha.

Naruto then extended his sight only to find a worried Sakura, a angry Lee and a battle ready Sasuke.

The blind boy wasn't going to be the only one sitting back and relaxing, so he too got ready to fight and jumped in front of Sasuke before Neji could strike him.

Neji was shocked to say the least. Not even the genin with the sharingan -as it was still undeveloped- had caught him moving to attack, so how cold the dead last have caught it?

What Neji, or well everyone, didn't know, was that said 'Dead Lasts' sensory abilities rival those of the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Which one of each clan was currently in the room. He was a sensory that didn't rely on his sight, which was a feat to say the least, sure both Inuzuka and Aburame clans could sense enemies without sight, but their battle style both rely heavily on the sense.

Even without knowing that, the Hyuuga was still shocked, he didn't think any of the Genin -with the exception of his teammate, as he would not work with someone so beneath him- would even be able to detect his movement.

But even if he did, me must not have the fate of beating him, and it was Neji's fate to become chunin, and how could he become one if someone so flamboyant were to defeat him in battle?

So he started to block off his Chakra points, effectively knocking the boy out cold. He grabbed the white collar of the disgusting orange jacket and flung to boy into the nearby wall.

"Naruto!" The pink-headed girl had screamed and ran up to her teammate, immediately checking him over.

It was then that Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and charged towards the Hyuuga.

"What did you do to Naruto?" The blue-haired boy screamed, activating his sharingan to prove that he meant business.

"Simply knocked him out, and blocked a few chakra points…For I am Neji, of the Hyuuga! Byakugan!" Neji cried, proving that he is part of the famous clan.

Both boys sprinted towards each other, each holding a kunai, ready to defend what's important to them. One his friend, and the other, his fate.

"NEEEJIII!" Was the unison scream of two spandex wearing ninja, effectively halting the advance of other genin.

"Gai-Sensei. Why are you here?" The pale eyed ninja questioned his teacher, able to remain calm even after confronting Team Seven and almost starting a fight with the Last Uchiha.

"No, what are you doing here? Never mind! You and Lee are to leave immediately! Apply for the Chuunin Exams and then see me, I will have to discipline you for your actions!" The teacher had all but screamed at his students, causing them both to leave.

Neji growled and all but stomped away, but Lee ran up to his teacher and whispered a quick, "Thank you, Gai-sensei." Before running after his pale eyed teammate.

It was then that Naruto had awoke, only to find a strange man also talking about the 'Flames of Youth' and riding what he thought was a turtle.

"This is why I ask you to forgive me, students of my hip and cool rival, for my students have caused you great problems!" He dramatically cried out, casing all three to sweat drop at his actions.

"Its fine, at least I was the only one who had gotten hurt!" Naruto chuckled and Rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh! Naruto! Are you in pain! He said that he had blocked your chakra points." Sakura cried out in worry, helping her blonde friend stand again.

"Naw! I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled towards her, he was really getting better at that, or at least he hoped he did.

"Well, we should get going, we barely have any time left to register." Sasuke finally pitched in, is worry gone at the blondes words.

With that, Team Seven had left a teary eyed guy and went onwards on the path of becoming Chuunin.

"Wait.. did that guy say he was Kaka-senseis rival?!"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped and then laughed -Well, Sasuke half smiled-, Naruto always knew how to bright up any situation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry, short chapter! I don't remember much about the fight, so I made Neji show up.**

**Was Neji a bit to Jerk-ish? Well, that's how I always thought he was before he had his ass pummeled by Naruto.**

**Well, I hope you like it, and enjoy the little twist I did. I mean, I had to have Naruto get beaten somehow…. so I decided to do it that way.**

**But don't worry, Neji will get his ass handed to his sooner or later…. **

**I hope you are all excited for Part 1 of the Chuunin Exams! I am! I kinda think my idea is weird, but then again, its to help with the discovery of a few certain people.**

**So, next chapter will be part one (Or maybe part one will take two chapter.. idk… and maybe Jiraiya i'll come into play.. All depends on what I decide should happen.**

**Anyways I hope you like it, I know its short, but it was a rush job! :D**

**Read on my fellow Otaku! Merry Christmas to all (Or whatever you celebrate)**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :3**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for a late chapter, I decided to scrap my original idea for the first part of the chuunin exams, and so I took a little more time to make up another one, that hopefully will be better than the first one…. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Reviews! **

_**Yugioh Luva Girl-**_ _**can't wait for that either, its exciting! He'll be found out in the next few chapters, if I do a chapter or two per exam part. Yes! It was sloppy, and rushed. All of my chapters are written last minute, and I hope they don't all seem like that! XD I'll go through my old chapters and edit them.**_

_**Ben10Extreme**__**- **_**I'm usually tired, poopiez. Its just the life of a fanfiction writer! XD Well, I'm glad that you like it! ^-^ Naruto is gonna be 'blinded' soon! I'm pretty sure everyone is excited…. me included.. or maybe i'm the most excited. **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Anyone who says I do is a liar, they hope more for the series (If i owned it, it would be so much better, duh!) but they are a liar nonetheless!**_

***Remember that i'm a greddy review whore, so I would love a review!***

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Listen up maggots! You're all trying to be chuunin, so act like it! This ain't all fun n' games like the wimpy genin exam!" A man by the name of Morino Ibiki.

The blonde and blind boy started to think back and how he had gotten into the point of an angry jounin yelling at him.

Naruto and the gang had to walk past the earlier genjutsu, and the two guarding the door had actually turned out to be chuunin, or at least that was their chakra level, and theres also the fact that both of them were standing in the room as the protector spoke. Well, more like yelled at the them.

After that they had a little chat with their Sensei, and Naruto had made sure to ask about the hyperactive man who claimed to be his rival and to all of the genins surprise it turned out that he actually was his rival, or more like an annoying pest who always challenged him.

Kakashi also mentioned that they all had to be together to take the exams, and that he didn't tell them for fear of them forcing Shakur to go, but since they all decided on their own they were go to go!

So they had all went into the room, and to their horror, it was filled with many rough looking shinobi, and for Naruto, chakra signatures.

He had never seen such a different array of chakra before. There was the light splashing and low humming from both water and lighting chakra, the smell of dirt that wafted through the air signified all of the earth users, and even the heat of a flame coming from the fire types.

But what there barely was, was the subtle draft of wind chakra. There were only a few users of the rare type in the room, one of the strongest coming from the center, beside the other jinchuuriki and a man that smelt of wood, oil, and poison.

Gaara and his two siblings.

They had arrived much earlier than Team Seven, but they didn't have to go through another Konoha genin team.

Speaking of Konoha Genin, Team Seven had met with the to other Rookie Teams, Team Eight and Team Ten. But they had also met with one who smelt the same as a hospital, he was also among the Konoha Shinobi, he introduced himself as Yakushi Kabuto.

The apparently grey haired genin who for one, Naruto couldn't really remember grey all that well, so that didn't matter to him, two, Yakushi had a much larger and stronger chakra source than most of the genin in the room, it was almost on the level of Kaka-sensei. Thirdly, this teenager smelt of snakes and medical equipment, his chakra was very deformed, he felt something off about him, and Naruto trusted his instance.

After being blind for almost your whole life, you learn that your instincts are key for survival.

Kabuto had also shown the genin that he had a bounty of endless information on the contestants in the chuunin exams, claiming that he had taken the exam multiple times now, and has gained his information over experience.

Now the gears in Naruto's head were turning, how would someone with _that_ chakra signature fail an exam like this? He could be a jounin if he wanted to, and if he really had knowledge in medical jutsu, then he would have a large advantage over the people here. He also had a large amount of information on the Rookies, something he couldn't have gotten over experience.

The blind chuunin hopeful sighed and forced himself to stop thinking about it, but his mind wandered back to the confrontation between the supposed Medical nin and a member of the newest village, a sound ninja.

Kabuto had said something to upset the sound village while talking about his stupid cards that were loaded with chakra. The sound ninja had launched at the card user and managed to land an 'invisible' hit.

All of the other rookies, and a few of the other genin, watched in amazement as Kabuto apparently dodged a hit but still had his glasses shattered as if he was punched straight in the kisser.

But if you were anything like Naruto, ou would have seen the chakra flow and hear the extremely high pitched sound that had caused Kabuto to get disoriented.

Sound ninja, sound wave attack? Seems legit.

"Maggots! We will now be explaining how you are going to waste your time attempting to get to the second part of the exam! Although I doubt you will actually make it!" The protector started shouting again.

Naruto decided now would be a good time to pay attention, as he had apparently skipped through everything that was unimportant in his few minutes of recollection.

"Every team will be drawing one slip of paper from this box, we will continue to explain once every team has one." One of the chunin behind Ibiki shouted out, grabbing something behind him, what Naruto assumed was the box that held the paper.

"One per team? I guess i'll go get it." Sakura told her team.

After a few minutes of people walking up, getting paper and talking to their teams, Sakura had came back, her chakra was twisting in a puzzled manner, most likely from the paper she had drawn.

"What did we get?" Sasuke asked, curious as to why Sakura had a look of puzzlement shimmering in her light green eyes.

"We got…. eyes?" She stated, well more like asked.

Now both Naruto and Sasuke were confused, and Naruto was a bit on the worried side.

'Eyes? Does this have anything to do with me being blind? Ugh, this is confusing...' He rambled in his own mind, asking himself questions that were about to be answered.

"Okay! Has everyone drawn?" The chuunin asked, shaking a box that had the light sound of paper bouncing inside of it.

"Now! You all must be confused as to what is on your slip, but I will be explaining now! The main protector began to speak. "You will be doing a gathering mission, and as you should know, ninja must finish their mission no matter what has happened. So the body prt listed on your paper will be your cripple." He finished happily, eager to see who has gotten the few worst handicaps.

Who wouldn't be eager to see who had to run around with a blindfold on?

After his statement a large roar of complaints erupted from the chuunin wannabes. Most of them were shouting about the unfairness of their handicap, and a few were even demanding a redraw.

"W-wait… don't tell me… we have to do this.. B-bind..?" Naruto heard his female teammate choke out.

Blind? Well, that was ironic. He was already blind! This would be easy! All he had to do was lead his two teammate around and complete whatever mission they were assigned..

"Now, for the mission you will all be doing." Now every genin was on the edge of their seats, wanting to know the difficulty of a mission without their precious limbs or senses. "You will all be trying to seal a scroll from your very own Jounin Instructor." Ibiki explained.

"Also for the rules, if you cannot steal your scroll in the time limit, you are disqualified. Getting knocked out is the same as dieing, so if you or any of your team members are knocked out, you are disqualified. If your scroll is destroyed, you are disqualified. If any member of your team gets an injury that cannot heal in the time before the next exam, you are disqualified. All team members must be present when handing in you scroll. You all have three days to complete this task." The jounin smacked down the load of information on the genins, making them sweat.

There were many murmurs in the room, if you were to pay attention to what was being whispered, you would hear several complaints or curses, but most of all, how everyone thought this was impossible.

Both of Naruto's teammates were thinking the exact same thing, but of course our blonde hero was fine, as this was like a regular mission to him.

'Guess we got lucky huh? Or maybe only I did.." He snickered to himself, glad Sakura pulled what she did.

"How are we supposed to do this? There are so many rules. . . Kakashi-sensei is a jounin! How are the three of us supposed to snatch that scroll from him blind? We don't even know what the scrolls looks like, and even if we did he could just pull out another scroll and we won't know the difference!" Sakura complained, layering all of the problems together, making a cake for her pity party.

Both of the male members of the team sighed, she had a point. Kakashi was a jounin,he could easily deceive them with a fake scroll and they wouldn't even know the difference.

"Listen up maggots! I forgot the final thing!" Ibiki again shouted as he held up two objects. "Theses are the scrolls you are supposed to steal, one if the Scroll of Earth, the other the Scroll of Heaven." He emphasized his point by holding up a certain scroll when he said a certain name.

Naruto immediately picked up on the chakra placed on the scrolls, he easily memorized each pattern and he also knew which was which.

"Oh, and I don't think I need to tell you not to look in them, but i'm giving a warning just in case. Now my helpers here are going to bind whatever limb or seal whatever sense you have picked. Good luck… You'll need it." The last part of his words sent shivers down several genins spines, he was an intimidating man.

Team Seven stood and waited for the chuunin to come bind their eyes or do whatever he was gonna do, and Naruto just sat back and thought about how lucky he was for his teammate to draw eyes as a handicap when he was already blind.

"Hello, please show me your draw." A chuunin suddenly spoke. It shook all of Team Seven out from whatever thoughts they had, and Sakura nervously handed him their paper slip.

The protector immediately chuckled when he saw what was written on the papers, so this was this years sucker team!

"Unckly huh? You guys got the worst one! Well come here, I have special blindfolds for you. You might as well put them on now, as it would be better to get used to it." He chuckled again after he finished talking, and handed each genin a black blind fold.

All three decided to follow his advice and tied the cloth around their heads, immediately regretting it as it stuck right onto thier faces, not allowing any removal.

"You will either get them taken off when you hand in your scroll, when your jounin teacher knocks one of you uncious, or when three days is up, you'll be able to get them off yourself." He smiled in pity, but walked away as he still had to bind several other contestants.

Naruto wanted to laugh as his two teammates began to blindly walk around, but he decided against it and to rather help them, they were a team after all.

"Hey guys, I have some experience with this, so why don't I give you a few pointers?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my idea, and think that its not lame… I scrapped the first one, and decided to do it this way.**

**I tried to make this.. Ibiki-ish… Like wth intimidation of a handicap, all of the rules, going against Jounins… I hope it seems that way.**

**I also spent some time on Kabuto, as if Naruto really had this ability in the series, he would definitely find some weird things about Kabuto when he first met him.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! (as always) **

**Geez, I have to go back to school tomorrow…. My two week break is over! ;_; Back to rushing in between school, homework and taekwondo! D:**

**So chapters might come out late…. or well… it's Sunday.. as late as I will allow myself to be! So I'll basically update on weekends! Yay! :D Brighten up your weekend a bit.**

**Anyways,**

**Read on my fellow otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! (Imma go watch One Piece now!)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note!**

**Hello! Late chapter, trust me I know… I just didn't have the time! Please you gotta believe me! This is chapter 22 and my first due date missed! (My due date is Sunday) So just give me a break! I'm only one day late! :/**

**Well anyways…. Time for reviews!**

_**Ben10Extreme**_**- Yes, I was given some advice to give some small hints about his blindness, kinda to lead Sakura and Sasuke to figuring out his secret.**

_**General Yumi**_**- Thanks (Blush) I also thought this would be funny. Its more of a comedy thing than a serious thing…. I'm not 9nto serious atmospheres…. I'm kinda the jokester of my group! XD**

_**Yugioh Luva Girl**_**- Maah… I'm afraid that this is a late chapter… So it'll be pretty rushed… So I hope I can make it better… But if not, gomen. I thought the actual test was boring, and it wouldn't be fun to write, so I made a new one, although I did scrap my original idea… This one is much better! ^-^**

_**Twisted Pxl**_**- I did do a little hint at the end, but I will be hinting a little more in this chapter. Hope you like it! :3 I will probably make them suspect him being blind after his 'official blindness'.**

**Okay, let get onto the story shall we? Oh yes, again I am very sorry that I could not upload this on Sunday, but I had tourture class (Taekwondo) both tonight and Sunday…. and weekend classes are two hours! I just haven't had time, with my homework and all… Please forgive me! D;**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! So please don't sue me! I'm just a humble Canadian trying to be a fanfiction writer! Thats all! :D**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Hey guys, I have some experience with this, so why don't I give you a few pointers?"_

"Pointers? What pointers? What do you mean experience?" Sakura asked, her curiosity noticeable from both her voice and chakra signature.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbled. He really didn't think that one through! But maybe it would be good to hint at his blindness, he didn't know what might happen, and having someone to back him up would be nice. But it wasn't as if he was going to make it easy to figure out, he was a trickster after all.

"Well, I sometimes train with a private tutor, a real sadist…. He likes to make me do this kind of thing. Harsh huh?" He answered, wanting to kick himself for thinking of something like that. He didn't have a private tutor! If they asked who then what was he supposed to say?

"Hmm, whatever, dobe…" Sasuke tried to sound monotone, but like always, Naruto 'saw' through that with his chakra sight, easily telling that he was curious, but about what, him or the trainer, Naruto would never know.

But the blind boy was just relieved that both of his teammates didn't press any further.

"So, what are theses pointers?" Sakura decided to ask again, making Naruto blush that he forgot the first question.

"Well, first off you guys should relax! Its not as bad as you think once you get used to it. Next you should make sure you can't bump into anything and you're in a secure location, you'll need to be still for the next part." He started to talk, taking a break so they can get to a safer spot.

"Okay everyone! You have all been given your directions and given your handicap, you are now free to leave. Happy hunting!" Ibiki again yelled, getting grumbles in return.

"Ok you two, let's all hold hands and find a wall, then I can tell you how to help with our…. situation..." He told them, linking hands and leading them to where he knew there was a wall.

Once he put his hand firmly on the cool surface, he felt both of his teammates relax, happy to find something they could rely on.

But Naruto heard whispering while they had their little parade over to the wall, and it was coming from the examiners.

"Woah, are those the blind kids this year?" One of them hushed.

"Ha, unlucky for them.." Another spoke softly.

"They won't pass…" A third whispered.

"Thats the whole point of this examination!" Ibiki said loudly, not bothering to hide anything from, 'The blind kids.'

Naruto just sighed and shook his head, and from the reactions he got from Sakura and Sasuke, they couldn't actually hear the first part, only what the head examiner had said.

"Huh, well… Moving on now! All you guys need to do is stand still and pulse your chakra!" He smiled cheerily, happy to help his teammates.

"What? Pulse our chakra? Ok, I guess its worth a shot." Sakura mumbled, obviously confused, again.

"Dobe… This isn't doing anything…" Sasuke brooded, wondering why he told them to do it.

"Hmm? Strange… It works for me.. Just keep trying…. Maybe you just suck at chakra control!" Naruto replied, smirking at his little insult.

"Hey! This isn't doing anything!" Sakura whined, becoming the annoying girl she once was, purely out of frustration.

"Really? Bit it works just fine for me! Sakura you also have better control than I do…" His voice trailed off in thought.

"_**Kit." **_Was the sudden speaking of a certain fox.

'Kyuu? What is it now… I have alot on my plate as it is…They somehow can't do it….' He thought his words to the demon.

"_**Kit, your chakra was modified by me, and your ability to use it as a way to see was refined over years of practice, but much less than what a normal person would need." **_The old fox began to explain, gaining a mental gasp from his container.

'You mean I can only do this because of you?' The boy screamed in his head.

"_**No, I mean I sped up the time to master it and also improved it. A normal human has the ability to learn it, but it would take much longer to achieve, and it would be less efficient than what you have." **_Kyuubi cleared up the confusion.

'Oh. Well any idea on how were supposed to do this?' He asked to his tenant.

"_**You could try using one of your chakra seals, open up their chakra enough to get a small picture of what's going on." **_Kurama said thoughtfully.

'Yeah! Good idea, thanks!' He thought cheerfully.

"_**Yeah, now you better talk to your teammates, they're worried." **_With that, Kyuubi cut the mental link.

"N- Naruto? You Okay?" Sakura asked, attempting to shake his shoulder but couldn't find it in the black abyss.

"U-uh…. But I have an idea!" He cheered, wanting to test out his theory, fully aware of the examiners watching their every move.

"Idea? Well hurry up, we have time limit you know…" Sasuke pitched in, his monotone now hiding his excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah! I have theses-" He pulled out some of his homemade seal tags, black ink written on red paper. The paper had turned red when Kyuubi enhanced it slightly with his chakra, giving it a small but much needed boost." They're chakra tags! They will help you will pulsing your chakra!" He held them out to his teammates, momentarily forgetting their temporary blindness.

"Um… I don't know what advantages pulsing your chakra gives you, but did you forget that we can't do it?" Sakura asked, sweat dropping at her blonde friend.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, i'll just stick them to your forehead!" He reached up and put on directly on each of their foreheads. -He remembered to miss a few times, as he knew the chuunin in the room were watching.- "Got it! Now try." He encouraged them.

"Okay." Came the reply from both of them as they once again sent out their chakra, only to be surprised that they now had a general idea of the room, and more vividly, h people in it.

"_Whoa!"_ They again both shouted in unison, and Naruto smirked at the obvious amazement his little trick brought.

"How did you learn to do this? Its amazing!" Sakura praised the blind boy, wonder and awe present in both voice and chakra.

"Hn, good job dobe. Now we can get our scroll from Kakashi." Sasuke praised, it may not have been as straightforward as Sakura, but he was also impressed that the 'dobe' could think of something like this, and besides, now they at least had a chance at getting the scroll.

It was basically the bell test all over again, except this time, they were fighting for Chuunin Rank, and not Genin Rank.

"Ok you two, let's head out." Sasuke said, turning to walk away, only to bump into a wall.

Sakura immediately ran to help him, and Naruto started laughing so hard his sides hurt, and a few of the chunnin were in the same situation.

"I'm…. fine… so… _JUST STOP LAUGHING YOU DOBE!_" Sasuke screamed at Naruto before storming out of the room, ripping of the steal tag as he knew the effects still lasted, his hand glided across the wall and the other in front of him, not wanting to make the same mistake.

Who said adapting to chaka sight was easy? It took Naruto a few _years_ to get good at, even with the help of Kurama. Did they really think they could master it in a few minutes? Even with the help of seal tags, it was still hard to get used to.

"Oh yeah, you can take that off, or you can keep it on.. You'll just look stupid though.." He giggled at Sakura, who immediately ripped off the red tag.

"God you two… Come one Naruto! We have to catch up to Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and let him guide her, as he was obviously more adapt to his than herself. (She was always the smart one.)

**-Team Seven Training grounds-**

Naruto and Sakura had easily caught up to Sasuke, with him running into a tree and all. Did Naruto mention that un-adapted people like Sasuke and Sakura have to constantly send of wave after wave of chakra? (Especially if you're using a seal tag)

Naruto had first started with sending out waves and memorizing where walls were, and that's really what he did for the most part, but now he was more advanced. He could simply 'see' the chakra source now, it only took a single wave if they were hidden (As they use chakra to hide themselves, so he senses the disturbance and finds the hidden signature.) and none at all if they were out in the open.

He has also planted his chakra over the whole village, and wherever he is questioned on it (Which was a rare occurrence, since only the Hokages and ANBU could ever tell) he would just say it was part of his pranks, which all in all, was the truth.

So to him, finding their hidden teacher at their very own training grounds was easy, all he did was send out a small wave of chakra through the village and _bam!_ He was found!

So he quickly led Sakura up to Sasuke, and they too up, and here they were now, hiding in a tree and waiting for their sensei to have an opening. (which was also a rare occurrence.)

Now, they were planning their attack!

To get the scroll.

To complete the first step in becoming chuunin!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**That….. Took…. Forever!**

**Oh man! Sorry about the late chapter! But seriously! I was busy!**

**Man, that's alot of exclamation points…**

**Well, I guess I could've tried to get this out last night...**

**But seriously… Why don't you try writing a 2000 word chapter, straight for four hours without any breaks…. You would be pooped too!**

**I had already done that last night, with Life of a Jinchuuriki! (My other fic) I so did not want to do it twice in one night!**

**Well, thanks for listening to my rant, please forgive the lateness! :D**

_**Remember to review! I worked hard…. So hard… I didn't even eat!**_

**DX My life sucks….**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


End file.
